Teach Me What Love Is
by Yangyang
Summary: Amy's had enough of Sonic cheating on her & runs into the arms of her long time best friend, Knuckles, who's also in love with her! Will Amy feel the same or will try to work things out w/ Sonic? Ch 17 is up next!
1. Prologue

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update my story. The memory on my flash drive was full so I had to save all my data onto my 3x5 floppy discs. **

**Anyway, I finally uploaded a knuxamy fanfiction, just like I promised. Took me a while to fix up my prologue, but I hope you like it.**

**And, of course, I don't own any of the Sonic characters. Well, on with the story!**

_**Character ages:**_

_Amy: 16Cream: 10_

_Sonic: 19Tails: 12_

_Knuckles: 20Shadow: 21?_

_Rouge: 21_

**PROLOGUE**

Amy was running down the street in the middle of a stormy night. She was drenched from head to toe… and yet… her face was covered in tears. Why? Because a few moments ago, she witness something that literally tore her heart into million pieces.

_**Why, Sonic… Why did you do this to me…WHY DO YOU KEEP BREAKING MY HEART LIKE THIS!!?**_

Earlier, Amy was supposed to go on a date with Sonic, but got stood up. Amy tried calling his apartment, but no answer.

_**How could you be doing this to me? AM I REALLY THAT HIDEOUS TO YOU?!!**_

Amy went to Sonic's apartment to check to see if he was alright, but surprisingly, she found that his door was open! Fearing that something may have happened to him, Amy went inside the apartment searching for her blur hedgehog. Suddenly, she heard voices coming from the bedroom.

_**I loved you! I cared about you...I trusted you…I even planned to save myself for you! And yet, you've betrayed me again!**_

When Amy reached the bedroom door, she immediately recognized who those voices belong to.

_**I was supposed to be your girlfriend, Sonic! This was supposed to be OUR first time together…and yet, you choose to screw around with HER! **_

As soon as she opened the door, Amy was shocked to discover that her beloved blue hedgehog was in a 69 position with none other than Princess Sally Acorn!

_**I can't believe you've did this to me again! Why...What have I ever done to you to deserve this?**_

Sonic and Sally broke apart just in time to see Amy's hurtful and furious expression towards them.

_SONIC, WHAT THE HELL!!!??_

_OMG, AMY…WAIT, I CAN EXPLAIN...!_

Immediately, Amy broke down in tears and ran out the apartment not wanting to hear any his excuses.

_**All those roses you've given me…all the times that you said you'd never leave me…that you'll always love me…they were all lies, were they?**_

Amy continued to run down the street until she stopped at a nearby street lamp.

_**How long…how long are you going to keep playing with my feelings...how long are you going to keep toying with my emotions…how long are you going to keep tearing my heart apart?!**_

Tears stream down her face as she remembered all the times Sonic had cheated on her in the past…and how many times she forgave him and took him back.

_I love you Sonic…But…I don't know if I can forgive you this time…_

When Amy looked around the clearing, she began realized the neighborhood she was in… for there was only one person she can turn to...the only person whose been good friends with her since they were kids…the only person who will listen to her problems and actually help her out the best way he could…

_Knuckles…I hope you're awake…'cause I really need to talk to you now…_

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Chapter 1 will be up, shortly. Until then, I hope the prologue isn't too confusing for some of you. Please R&R when you get the chance :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, here's chapter 1, updated in 24 hours, just as I promised. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**

Knuckles was in his house watching television when he heard a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be at this hour?" He asked as he got up to answer the door.

When Knuckles opened the door, he was shocked to find Amy, by herself, outside in the middle of a storm late at night, and was _soaked_ from head to toe.

"AMY?! What the…how did you…What are you doing out there in this weather?!!" He then notices Amy looking up to him with tears in her eyes. "Amy…are you okay…did something happen to you?"

"I…I (hic) I saw… (Hic)I saw…" Before Amy finished her sentence, she ran up to Knuckles and cried fiercely on his chest.

"Oh Knuckles… I saw him…that bastard…I can't believe he would do this to me…"

"What happen, Amy?"

"It's Sonic…I saw…I saw him with in bed with Sally!!!"

"SONIC CHEATED ON YOU?!"

That last line made her cry even more, so he pulled her into a gentle embrace and ran his hand down her back attempting to calm her down.

"Shh…It's okay, Amy…everything's going to be alright…"

**OOOOOO**

After a while, Amy sat by the fire place in the living room to dry herself off until Knuckles came in with some towels and 2 mugs of hot chocolate.

"Ah…Thank you, Knuckles" Amy said as Knuckles wrapped the towel around her shoulders.

"You're welcome…" replied Knuckles. Soon they both sat down by the fire place enjoying their hot chocolate while listening to the roaring thunderstorm outside the house. "So, tell me what happen between you two"

Amy explained how she was supposed to go on a date with Sonic right after her boxing lessons with Knuckles but got stood up, how she found out that Sonic cheated on her, and even told Knuckles how many times he had cheated on her in the past.

After she was finished, Knuckles was furious at the fact that his so-called 'best friend' would do this to her. But at the same time, he was very upset with Amy because she didn't even had the courage to dump that two-timing bastard since the FIRST time he cheated on her.

"That son of a bitch..." Knuckles said while shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe he did that to you" He then faces Amy with his eyes filled with concern and worry.

"But here's what I don't get…if he has cheated on you in the past, why in the hell are you still with him?!"

"…Because I love him…" Amy responded with new tears streaming down her face. "I love him, Knuckles…"

Knuckles just sighed out of disappointment. _…god, I feel like Dr. Phil here…_ "I know you do… " He replied as he dried Amy's eyes with his gloved thumb. "But after the way he's treated you…frankly, I don't think you should waste you time with him"

Amy looked up to Knuckles with her eyes swollen from her tears as he continued.

"But… if you feel that you can still find a way to patch things up with Sonic, then by all means, go ahead… I won't stop you" He said as he sat his mug down on the coffee table and walked towards the window, viewing the weather outside.

"But I will say this to you…if I were ever in your position right now, I would've dumped that piece of shit _along_ time ago, and I damn sure as _hell_ wouldn't even _try _to take that person back, let alone here their sorry-ass apologies"

After hearing what Knuckles had to say, Amy just stared down at her mug. Deep down, she knew he was right. Perhaps Sonic was never the right guy for her in the first place.

Soon, her thoughts were interrupted when Knuckles spoke up to her once more. "Looks like the weather isn't going to clear up anytime soon, plus it's already getting late, so why don't you stay here for the night?"

"Well… I don't want to impose or anything…"

"No, no, I insist" Knuckles replied, firmly. "And besides, I don't want you wandering out in the middle of the storm at this hour, alright?"

Amy was about to protest against the offer, but the stern look she got from the echidna, she simply agreed to stay.

"(Sighs) Alright… I'll stay for the night…um Knuckles?"

"Yeah…" Knuckles asked as he collected his and Amy's mugs.

"Is it alright if I can use your shower, I mean, I kind of want to get out of these wet cloths before I catch a cold"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead" Knuckles replied. "Just leave your cloths outside the bathroom door, I'll pick them up and hang them out to dry"

"Thanks, Knux"

"Oh, and one more thing…" he added as he was about to go to the kitchen. "I don't really have any extra clothing that you could change into, except an old long t-shirt"

"Oh, it's okay, the t-shirt's fine" said Amy as she headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

After Amy took her shower and changed into the t-shirt Knuckles had lent her, she and Knuckles spent the rest of the evening watching TV until she fell asleep across his lap.

"_Hmph, looks like she's really exhausted after her ordeal tonight"_ Knuckles thought as he witness Amy sleeping peacefully on his lap. Realizing that it was starting to get really late, he decided that they both should retired for the night.

At first, he though about getting some extra blankets for her so she could sleep on the couch, but decided against it and allowed her to use his bed, instead.

"_Nah… after what this girl has been through today, she shouldn't have to sleep on the couch"_ He then carried Amy to his bedroom bridal style.

When Knuckles got to his room, he gently placed Amy on the bed; quietly tucking her in. Soon, he found himself staring at her while she slept peacefully on his bed.

"_After all these years… you've grown up so much…"_ He thought as he gently brushes off the bangs from her forehead wanting to get a good view of her angelic face. _"…and you definitely changed a lot, too…you're so…beautiful" _Soon, he leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead.

Realizing what he was doing, Knuckles quickly pulled away and walk towards his bedroom door, but not before taking his one last glance at her sleeping form.

"_It's really sad…all that time she spent chasing after him, trying to win his heart…and showing him how much she cared and loved him…what a waste"_ Knuckles then silently closed his door and headed back to the living room where he reclined himself on the couch resting his head on the pillow.

"_But if I were her boyfriend, I would treat her as if she were my Master Emerald; all the tender love and care that she deserved. I wouldn't even dream of lying or cheating on her… HELL, I would even give my LIFE for her…"_ Soon, Knuckles thoughts began to drift him off sleep.

"…_and I damn sure as hell wouldn't run away from her…like the way Sonic did back then"_

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Well folks, it seems our dear friend Knuckles is starting to develop strong feelings for Amy… and if he does, will Amy feel the same for him or continues her broken- down relationship with Sonic? Stay tune next time for chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! I apologize for taking too long to up load this chapter. Lots of revisions had to be made for this chapter, especially with the plot and grammar.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Amy woke up assuming that she must've fallen asleep on the couch last night, only to find herself in Knuckles' bed.

_Mmm…How'd I ended up here…I'm guessing this must be Knuckles' room._ Amy thought as she looked around the bedroom. "I wonder what time it is."

She leaned over to Knuckle's night stand and checks the time on the digital clock. "Hmm, 6:33am, still early"

She got out of bed, stretches out her arms, and walked towards the windows to open the blinders.

_Well, looks like the storm has finally cleared up._ As she looked outside the window, it was clear that the stormy weather had stopped, the morning skies were crystal clear as the sun was still rising across the horizon.

_I wonder where Knuckles is… normally around this time, he's does his morning workout before breakfast._ When she entered in the living room, there was Knuckles sleeping on the couch, snoring loudly.

_ Giggling Knuckles sounds like a wild beast when he snores like that…_ She went back into the bedroom to grab a few extra pillows and a blanket.

Amy then went back to the living room towards the sleeping echidna on the couch. She gently placed the pillows underneath his head causing him to shift slightly.

…_and yet, when he's asleep, he looks like a sweet little child…_ Amy gently caressed his cheeks while listening to his breathing…and _he's definitely changed a lot through out the years…he's so…handsome…Whoa, wait a minute! Did I just…? Nah, maybe I'm just exhausted from last night._

Snapping out of her thoughts, Amy quietly tucked the echidna in the blankets and headed straight for the kitchen for a nice cup of tea.

But when she looked back at the sleeping form, she began to think about how Knuckles manage to comfort her when she discovered Sonic's unfaithfulness, and how Knuckles was kind enough to let her to stay overnight just so she wouldn't get caught in the storm.

"You know, I think I should make breakfast for the both of us. After all, I need to find someway to repay him for last night"

**0-0-0-0**

Around 7am, Knuckles woke up to the sun light hitting his eyes.

"Ahhh…damn…must've overslept…" As Knuckles was stretching out on the couch, he noticed an extra blanket was covering him.

_Hm…looks like Amy had woken up a while ago…I wonder where she is._ Suddenly, Knuckles smelled something sweet in the air. _Mm…I smell waffles…I'm guessing Amy is in the kitchen right know cooking breakfast._

When Knuckles came into the kitchen, he was surprised to find a huge breakfast buffet waiting for him at the kitchen table; courtesy of Amy Rose.

"Morning Knuckles, did you sleep well?" Amy asked as she placed a stack of waffles next to the eggs, sausage, and biscuits.

"(Yawn) Yeah, a little…wow did you made all this?"

"Yep, it's my way of saying thanks for letting me stay over last night"

"Aw, Amy, you didn't have to…"

"I know…" said Amy as she embraces the echidna tenderly. "But you've been a very good friend to me…you've always been there for me when ever I'm feeling down…or having problems with… sigh …you know who…and besides, I rarely ever got a chance to thank you properly"

"Well…that's what friends are for…they look out for each other as if they're family" Knuckles replied as he returned the embrace.

"Well I don't know about you, but this meal sure looks good and I'm starving! Come on, Amy, let's eat!"

**0-0-0-0**

After breakfast, Amy quietly finished the rest of her coffee while Knuckles was washing the dishes. Knuckles, who was just putting away the last bit of the utensils, noticed Amy staring at her empty mug.

"Um, Amy…if you're done with your coffee…"

"Huh…oh, yeah, I'm done, here…" Amy said as she hands over her mug to Knuckles. "Sorry, I must've spaced out for a bit here…"

"Ah, don't worry about it" Knuckles replied as he stored the mug into the dishwasher. He then joined Amy at the kitchen table sensing that she might still be mortified from last night.

"So are you going to be okay?"

"Honestly, Knuckles…I don't even know anymore" Amy said quietly. "It's just…I just don't understand why would Sonic do this to me"

Knuckles grew silent as she continued on.

"I thought he loved me, Knuckles…I thought we had a connection or something…I mean it took me 3 years to finally get him to notice me so he could see how much I cared about him. I even forgave him for all those other times he cheated on me… even though I hated him for that"

"So in other words, the only reason why you stayed with him is because you were afraid of losing him…right?"

Amy nodded in agreement. "I really put a lot of thought into this relationship, you know...and I mean a lot"

"Believe me, I know"

"Also… just last night after we were SUPPOSED to have our date… I was actually planning to…I was…" Amy was hesitant at first, but Knuckles place his hand on hers reassuring her to continue.

"It's okay Ames, you can tell me"

"Last night…last night, before I found out why he stood me up… I was actually planning to give myself to him…until I saw him with...her" New tears trickled down her face as Amy began to visualize images of Sonic and Sally together in bed.

Knuckles, who couldn't bear to see Amy upset, moved his chair closer to her so he could comfort her.

"All those times he said that he loved me…that he promised that he'd never leave me…they were all lies…nothing but bullshit lies!" Amy cried and she clanged to the echidna's chest.

" Sob instead that him being with me like a good boyfriend SHOULD, he'd rather go f& with every girl in this entire city!!!"

"Shh…don't talk like that…" Knuckles said as he tried to calm her down.

"But what else is there to say, Knuckles…what else is there to say?!" Amy asked. "Sonic betrayed me! He betrayed my love for him, my trust, our relationship…my belief in him… sighs and even my friendship with him"

Knuckles was completely stunned by Amy's reaction by this whole mess she's in. Sure there were times Amy could get emotional, but never in his life had he seen her this way.

"Tell me, Knuckles…am I really that bad?" Amy continued. "So bad that he can't even show me the same affection he has shown to all these other women...have I done something to him that drove him away from me?"

"Amy…"

"No, tell me what I did wrong, Knuckles…what have I done wrong to deserve this betrayal? Just…just tell me what I did wrong and…and maybe I can find a way to change it and…"

"Stop…" Knuckles pulled away from Amy so he was facing directly at her. "Before you say anything else, here's what I have to say"

Amy stared intentionally at the echidna as he began his speech.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong about you…okay? You haven't done anything wrong to deserve this, other than caring for him…and if you ask me, any man who betrays a woman as kind and loving as you are…they don't deserve any affection from you…not even your friendship"

Amy hung her head low before she spoke up. "…but still…"

"I know…it's hard" Knuckles sighed as he continued on. "And as I said earlier, it's up to you to decide weather or not you want to work things out with Sonic" Knuckles lifts her chin up so Amy is facing directly into his eyes.

"But think about it for a sec…do you still want to be with him… after what you just saw in his apartment last night?" Knuckles asked. "I mean, after all that pain and betrayal Sonic put you through that night…do you really want to stay with him?"

"I don't know…" Amy replied looking away from the echidna. "…somehow… I just don't know anymore"

"Well, like I said, think about it before you make a decision" Knuckles said as he got up stretching out his arms. "Anyway, I think your cloths should be dry already, so if you want to start changing out of the T-shirt…"

"Yeah I'll do that now… besides, I have to get home anyway" Amy replied as she exits from the kitchen and to the bathroom. "Oh, and Knuckles…"

"Yeah…"

"Will you please walk me home? I could use some company along the way"

"Sure, of course"

"Thanks" Amy smiles as she heads inside the bathroom to change.

KNUCKLES' P.O.V

_I just hope things work out for Amy…I mean sure back when she was 12, she can be stubborn at times, but that still no excuse for Sonic to treat her this way…but, then again, Sonic isn't the type of guy to settle down so easily…_

When Knuckles went into his bedroom to change, he then remembered how Amy smiled at him moments ago.

…_but I will say this…it's actually nice to see Amy's smile for a change. I mean I can be in the crabbiest moods today and her smile would brighten my day up anytime…_

…_I hope she smiles like that for me more often._

TO BE CONTINUED.

**That's it for chapter 2! I'm currently working on chapter 3 so this way it would take me as long to upload it as it did with this chapter.**

**Also, if you feel that this chapter still needs revisions to be made, please let me know and I'll try to get to it ASAP.**

**Until then, stay tune next time for Chapter 3 :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, my favorite KnuxAmy fans! I've ****finally**** had some time updating this chapter for you. Although, I was kind of disappointed that I wasn't able to update it in time for Christmas as I planned it because I had to fix out the bugs on my computer.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3**

It was around 8:25am when Knuckles was walking Amy to her home. As they were walking, he noticed that Amy hasn't said a word since they left his apartment. When they were half way there, Knuckles finally spoke up.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Just out of curiosity, how exactly does Sonic treats you as his girlfriend…you know…before he started being unfaithful towards you?"

"Well…" Amy began. "Believe it or not, Sonic actually treated me like a little princess. I mean, we were practically inseparable!"

"Really…?"

"Yeah…remember back when we were young, I would always chase after him everywhere he went while trying to win his affection?"

"Heh, yeah, I remember that. It was like a 'cat and mouse' chase between the two of you"

"And when we started going out, he rarely ever leaves my side…except when he has to go to the bathroom!"

"So what happen between you two?"

Amy lowers her head in dismay before answering. "(sighs) Now…ever since that bastard started being unfaithful with me, he became very distant, barely spends anytime with me, and when ever he has a problem and I wanted to be there for him, he just pushes me away from him as if I was the problem"

"So in other words, he started treating you as if you're still the same 12 yr old annoying fan girl who chases after him for his hand in marriage, right?"

"Pretty much…" Amy nodded. "The only difference…is that I didn't try to chase him down like I used to because I wanted to believe that he needed some time alone…and I also wanted to believe that Sonic wasn't using that as an excuse to get closer to someone else…(sighs)…but apparently, I was wrong…"

Silence fell upon them both as they continue their way to Amy's place.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was about 9am when they finally arrived at Amy's apartment building.

"Thanks for walking me home, Knux" Amy said smiling at the echidna shyly. "I really appreciate it"

"Hey, anything for a friend"

"…So…I guess I'll see you later for boxing lessons, then?"

"Yeah, about that…" Knuckles said as he put his hands in his pocket. "I'm actually going to cancel lessons today"

"What, why…?" asked Amy, who for some reason was looking rather disappointed.

"I needed to fly back to Angel Island to check up on the Master Emerald…you know, make sure that it's safe"

"Oh…well, how long will you be gone?"

"I'd say about 2-3 months maximum, and I leave first thing tomorrow morning"

"Oh…I see…" Both were silent for a few seconds before Knuckles spoke up once more.

"You know, Amy…before we left my apartment, I was thinking that…well…"

"…Go on…" Amy said allowing the echidna to continue.

"I was wandering that…since I'll be on the island for a couple of months…maybe you'd like to come with me"

"On…YOUR island?" asked Amy, surprisingly.

"Yeah" Knuckles shyly replied. "I figured that after what happened between you and Sonic, you're not going to want to be in the same neighborhood with him… or anywhere near Station Square. Besides, I think some time away from home would actually do you some good"

"Wow, that's a very generous offer, Knux…Although, I'm usually not the type of girl who would be chased out of town due to boyfriend issues…but in this case, I'll think about it"

"Alright, well, you do that" said Knuckles. "Anyway, I should get going now"

"Alright, I'll call you later" Amy said while hugging the echidna. When she pulled away, Knuckles took her chin and kissed her gently on the cheek surprising the pink hedgehog. When he pulled away, Amy was blushing fiercely as Knuckles stared deep in her forest green eyes.

"Please, Amy…try to pull yourself together, okay?"

With that said, Knuckles then made his way back home leaving Amy completely stunned as to what just happened earlier.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Around noon, Knuckles was relaxing on the bench in the park which was near by his apartment. As he watches the young children play, he began collecting his thoughts on his relationship between Amy and himself.

_Amy has always liked Sonic ever since that incident on Little Planet…but I've known Amy 3 years longer before Sonic came into her life…there's things about Amy that I know that Sonic doesn't nor does he take the __time__ to get to know…and yet, she chooses him…_

Knuckles also remember how mortified Amy was when she caught Sonic with Sally 'together' in his bed.

…_but that night when Amy planned to give herself to Sonic, I felt terrible at the fact that she didn't get the chance to do so because of his unfaithfulness…but at the same time…I actually felt…relieved…_

"…Bullet for your thoughts…?"

Knuckles turned to where that voice was coming from and found that it was Shadow.

"Oh…hey, Shadow…"

"'Sup, Red…" Shadow took a seat next to the red echidna as they both watch the children play in the playground. "You seem to be thinking harder than usual, something I'd expect from Tails. Care to tell me what's on you're mind?"

"Nah…just a shit load of stuff, that's all.

"Uh-huh…by the way, smooth move back there"

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked raising an eyebrow.

Shadow slyly grinned at the echidna. "Oh, you know what I'm talking about"

"Uh…no, I don't"

"You and Amy having your 'private moment' in front of her apartment building"

"Y-You saw me?!"

Shadow couldn't help but chuckle at the echidna's reaction. "Red, I was across the street from the building, next to my black Corvette while putting money on the parking meter when I saw you two"

"(Sigh) Look, if you mean by you seeing me hugging and kissing Amy Rose on the cheek, it was just a friendly jester and nothing more, alright?"

"Hey, hey, no need to get defensive here, buddy" Said Shadow. "Listen Red, I know what I saw was just a friendly jester…but the question is does Faker know that? Now you know how he is when anyone tries to make a move on his girl"

_HIS girl…?! Please..._ Knuckles scoffed at the idea of Sonic referring to Amy as his girl, especially after all that emotional pain he put her through.

"…I think the REAL question is…will 'Faker' even care?"

Now it was Shadow's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I just found out that Sonic cheated on her"

Shadow's eyes lit up in astonishment. "WHAT…?!! Who with…?"

"Princess Sally Acorn"

"OH…MY…GOD…!" Shadow exclaimed. "Faker's a bigger dumbass than I thought. You know that girl's a slut, right?

"You think?!…" Knuckles continued. "She may be a princess, but out of all the other females in this city, Rouge is actually more of a lady compared to her… (noticed Shadow giving him a sour look)… no disrespect!"

"So how did Amy found out?"

"Last night, when they were supposed to go on a date to Twinkle Park" Knuckles answered. "Sonic called in 'sick' saying he can't make it, so Amy went over to his place to find out why he stood her up…" Knuckles then began to remember Amy's hurtful expression as he continued on.

"(sigh)…unfortunately when she arrived, Amy got her answer when she caught him having sex with Sally in bed"

"Wow…bravo, Faker…" Shadow said sarcastically. "I may be the anti-hero of the group, but for him to ditch his girlfriend to be with some hoe?! Damn… even I don't have the balls to pull a stunt like that!"

"And what's worst is that this is not the first time he betrayed her"

"How many time did this happened?" Shadow asked.

"From what I was told, this is the third time this year" Knuckles answered. "I was surprised that Amy didn't even had the sense to dump him after the first two"

"Humph, that girl's a saint…" Shadow smiled. "Anybody would be smart enough to dump somebody the first time they cheated, but for Amy to forgive Sonic after the second time he cheated…she's got to be a saint…a foolish and naïve girl, but a saint nonetheless"

Shadow leans back onto the bench stretching his arms out. "It's a shame Sonic's too busy to realize what kind of girlfriend he has"

"Tell me about it" Knuckles sighed as he remembered the feelings he had for her whenever Amy is near. "He doesn't know how lucky he is to have a girl like her"

Unknown to Knuckles, Shadow seemed to be reading the echidna's thoughts as if he already knew what went on between him and Amy moments ago.

"…Did something happen between you and Amy last night?"

"Uh, no, nothing happened…why did you ask?"

"That little scene I saw between the two of you… and yes, I know it was just a friendly hug" Shadow reinstated. "But on your end… it felt like it was something more than what is was intended to be"

"Well, it's not like I'm trying to cut in between Amy and Sonic" Answered Knuckles, who knew exactly what the onyx hedgehog was talking about. "And even if I wished that there was something more between Amy and me…it wouldn't make any difference….she in love with that guy…and I can't do anything to change it"

After hearing what the echidna had to say, Shadow finally understood why Knuckles was so concern about Amy's relationship with Sonic.

"Okay, let me ask you another question, and this time, I want a straight answer out of you and none of that side-crap" Said Shadow. "Remember that night when we threw a birthday party for Rouge at her night club?"

"Yeah, I remember…it was 2 years ago"

"That night when you witness Sonic confessing his love for Amy which she happily accepted it…you didn't exactly left the party early because you had to go back to your island, did you?"

Knuckles took a long time before answering. "I did went back to my island…but I didn't went there just to check up on the Master Emerald"

"…It's because of Amy, isn't it?" (No response from the echidna) "Isn't it…?"

Seeing as how there was no way of hiding it from the hedgehog, Knuckles finally nodded his head confirming the truth about his feelings for Amy.

"I've had feelings for her for a long time now" Knuckles confessed. "But ever since Sonic showed up in her life, Amy was basically over-the-moon for the guy, even though he wasn't interested in her at that time"

"But you still had a chance with her, though. Why didn't you tell her then?" Shadow asked.

"Because…I was afraid of being rejected" Knuckles replied. "Plus, I already knew what her answer was going to be, so either way, telling her would be pointless… (sigh) but as the years went by, my feelings for her grew"

"So, that night at Rouge's party…?"

"…Was the night I was actually going to tell her how I feel" Knuckles concluded.

"…But unfortunately, by the time you found Amy through that huge crowd, she was already locking lips with Faker" Shadow added while the echidna flinched at that last statement.

"Exactly…and that was a rap for the rest of my night" Knuckles sighed as he ran his hand through his dreads. "Man, I just couldn't face anybody…especially Amy. So, I went to back to my apartment, packed up my stuff, and left Station Square"

"Yet, you've came back after spending a year on that floating island of yours. Personally, I assumed you were going to stay there for…I don't know…a decade or two…?"

"Well, that idea did sort of cross my mind at some point" Knuckles admitted. "But after a while, I decided 'Hey…if I can't have Amy as my girl, at least I would be there for her as a good friend'…but, sadly, that also meant that I would have to learn to accept the fact that she is with someone else and, well…I'm just going to have to deal with it"

"Plus, the closest you two can be is 'friends with benefits'" Shadow added.

"Exactly"

"I must admit…those are some really bold statements coming from you, Red…But I will say this to you, though. Sooner or later, you're going to have to tell Amy how you feel about her"

"What's the point? Amy loves Sonic. I mean that girl's been bragging endlessly about having a future with him for Christ's sake"

"True, but at the same time, Sonic isn't the type of guy to settle down so easily into a relationship, let alone a long time commitment…and if you ask me, I have a feeling that Amy's most likely starting to have second thoughts about Faker right now"

Knuckles silently looked down at concrete pavement below as the onyx hedgehog got up from the bench.

"I'm not saying you should cut in between Sonic and Amy. All I'm saying is that if you are planning to be there for her as a good friend, now is the perfect time to do so…and when the right moment comes, tell her how you feel…you never know unless you try…as long as you don't screw up, of course!"

As Shadow started to walk towards his car, Knuckles abruptly called back the hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow…does that plan usually work?"

Shadow just smiled. "Humph…how do you think I got Rouge to go out with me? He-he, I'll see you later" With that said, Shadow got into his car and drove off.

"I should probably get going, too. Got to get ready for tomorrow…" As Knuckles stood up to leave, he noticed a yellow ball rolled over to his feet. When he looked up, a young pink hedgehog was staring innocently at the echidna.

"Excuse me, Mister, can I please have that ball?" the little girl asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure, here…" Knuckles hands the ball over to the girl.

"Thank you very much, mister" The little pink hedgehog took the ball and ran back to her friends.

_That little girl looked so much like Amy…_Knuckles thought as he watched the young female hedgehog play with her friends. Soon, he briefly began to reminisce his childhood years with Amy when he first visited Little Planet. _Times have really changed…_Knuckles went back to his apartment to prepare for tomorrow.

**To be continued…**

**I hope this chapter isn't too long for some of you. I had to make a whole lot of revisions for this chapter.**

**Chapter 4 will be here soon. Until then, I wish all you KnuxAmy readers out there a Happy 'Be-lated' New Year!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's me again! Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter; I had to study for mid-terms this week, but thankfully, I'll have more time to update my chapters during spring break (which will start for me in 2 weeks –yea! )**

**Also, rating may go higher in the later chapters, so be sure to look for updates.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, SEGA owns all Sonic Character (need I say more?)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

Late in the afternoon, Cream and Amy decided to have a little picnic at the Chao Garden. At first, Amy wasn't in the mood to go especially after what happened last night. But after some persuasion from the young rabbit, she decided that maybe some time at the Chao Garden would help clear her mind from last night.

However, it didn't help her forget what just happen between her and Knuckles earlier that morning…

**(FLASHBACK)**

"_On…YOUR Island?"_

"_Yeah…I-I figured that after what happened between you and Sonic, you're probably not going to what to be in the same neighborhood with him…or anywhere near Station Square…besides, I think some time away from home would actually do you some good"_

"_Wow, that's a generous offer, Knux…Although, I'm usually not the type of girl to be chased out of town due to boyfriend issues…but in this case, I'll think about it"_

"_Alright, well…you do that…anyway; I should probably get going now"_

"_Alright, I'll call you later…"_

_As Amy was hugging the echidna, she was caught off guard when Knuckles took her by the chin and kissed her gently on the cheek. When he pulled away, Amy was blushing fiercely as he stared deeply into her forest green eyes._

"_Please Amy…try to pull yourself together, okay…?"_

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Amy was so busy thinking about what happened earlier that she didn't notice Cream snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Hello…earth to Amy…"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Cream…_damn, I got to stop spacing out so much!_

"Are you alright, Amy?"

"Of course I'm okay!" Amy lied. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you seemed to be zoning out a lot lately"

"I was just thinking about some things, that's all" Amy replied while taking a bite out of her cupcake. "Don't worry, it's nothing important"

"Oh, okay…" Cream said as she continued to feed her pet chao, Cheese and Chocola. "So how was your date with Sonic last night? Did you two had fun at Twinkle Park?"

_Shit, I was hoping that she wouldn't ask me about that…_ Amy hated keeping things from her best friend, especially if it's about Sonic. But at the same time, she couldn't tell Cream exactly what happened last night, especially when there are certain details that Cream wasn't supposed to know about at her age.

"(Sigh)… Let's just say that things didn't exactly turned out the way I planned it"

"Let me guess…Mr. Sonic stood you up again, didn't he?" Cream asked as if she already read the female hedgehog's mind.

"Uh, yeah…h-how did you know?"

"Amy, I may be only ten, but I know a player when I see one!" Cream replied.

"You got that right, kiddo!" both girls turned to see Rouge approaching to them.

"Hey Rouge"

"Hi girls…"

"Ms. Rouge. What brings you here?" Cream asked, innocently.

"Well, for starters, I'm just here to check on my twins"

"Twins…?" The girls questioned in unison as the two black and white bat-like chao flew over to where Rouge was standing.

"Hello my darlings… oh, mommy misses you so much!"

_Well, here's a side of Rouge I don't see everyday!_ Amy smiled as she watches the white bat cuddling her chao.

"Girls, these are my twins. This white one here is Diamond and the black one is Pearl"

"Aw, there so pretty"

"He-he, girl, where do you think they got their beauty from?" Rouge proudly asked.

"Ooh, can I please hold one, pretty please?" Cream begged.

"Sure, little one, here…" Rouge hand the chao over to the eager young bunny. "In fact, why don't you keep an eye on them for me? I need to speak with Amy alone for a moment"

"Okay, Ms. Rouge…come on guys, there's plenty food for everyone!" With that said, Cream and the twins joined Cheese and Chocola in their little chao picnic lunch.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Amy asked.

"Actually…it's something that I need to show you" Rouge said solemnly. "Come on…this way"

**0-0-0-0**

Rouge took Amy to a more secluded part of the garden where they hid behind the bushes.

"Rouge, what are we doing here, and why are we hiding in the bushes? No one comes to the part of the garden"

"Until now…" Rouge points to a familiar couple who were sitting by the pond making out with each other.

"It…it's Sonic…and Sally" Amy said with such hatred in her voice, mostly because the princess was the main reason for Sonic's betrayal.

Both girls quietly sat behind the bushes while the couple continued having an intimate conversation by the pond.

"I really had fun last night" Sally said while seductively tracing a heart around the blue speedster's chest. "It's a shame that annoying pink brat had to go and ruin the moment!"

_**I'll kill her…I'll fxxx'king kill that bitch!!! **_Amy was about to jump out of the bushes in attempt to strangle the princess, only to be restrained by Rouge.

"Don't worry, babe, next time will be a lot better" Sonic replied as he began to have his way with the auburn squirrel, only to be pushed off by her.

"Which reminds me…when are you going to break up with her?"

"_**B-break up…?"**_ Stunned by those last few words, Amy stopped struggling from Rouge's restraint so she could hear what they were talking about.

"Uh… well…I tried to call Amy last night, but she wasn't home—"

"Sonic, you were supposed to break up with her already!!" The princess scolded the reluctant hedgehog. "You promised me you'd dump her last year!"

"_**LAST YEAR!?"**_ Amy mentally screamed in her head. _**"But…last year…at Rouge's party…he said he loved me…that he wanted to be with me and ONLY me…he even kissed me in front of everyone at the party…just what the hell is going on here?!"**_

"Look Sal, I'm sorry, okay! It's just…Amy's such a sweet girl and all...and whenever she says something that just touches me…I just couldn't break up with her"

"Yet, you've had sex with me last night when you were supposed to go on a date with Amy, and the night before" Sally pointed out. "In fact, you even spent your girlfriend's 16th birthday with me!"

"_So that's where he was on MY BIRTHDAY!?"_ Amy whispered angrily_. "He said he couldn't make it to my party that day because he had to go off on a mission somewhere outside the city!"_

"_And you actually bought that bullshit!?"_ Rouge whispered back_. "What man goes off on their little adventures KNOWING they're supposed to BE with their girlfriends on THEIR birthday?!_

At this point, Amy felt very foolish after hearing what the bat had to say. _**How could Sonic do this to me…was he… was he planning to break up with me from the start?**_

"Anyway, why did you start going out with Amy?" Sally asked. "Last time I checked, you referred to her as the pink annoyance a.k.a. 'Rosy the Rascal'. (Giggling) I even remembered how you once compared her to a tick: complaining how she always clung to you and never letting you go!"

"(LOL), how can I NOT remember?!" Sonic laughed. "I still got bruises on my stomach from her last attack!"

"Ha-ha…ah…but seriously, why the sudden change of heart?" Sally asked after dying her laughter down.

"Well, to tell you the truth…I really don't know" Sonic answered. "I mean, being the fastest thing alive and all, Amy did put a lot of effort into catching me, and I mean a lot! But at some point, I figured it's time I should just cut her some slack and go out with her…Besides, it's the ONLY way she'll stop nagging me about this whole marriage crap!"

"Well, even though she somehow won your heart…she can never love the way I do…" the princess replied as she leaned over kissing Sonic gently on the lips. "You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do…Sonic said as he left a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck and back to her lips. "And Sally… when I _do_ get the chance, I'll talk to Amy"

"Good boy" Sally smiled seductively. "Now, uh…where were we…?"

"Ooh, I remember…" Sonic smiled a wolfish grin as leaned over to have his way with the princess.

Meanwhile behind the bushes, the girls looked at the new couple in disgust as they watched them making out by the Chao Pond.

"How disgusting...!" Rouge exclaimed. "If that were my man that slut stole from me, I'd rip her lungs out and feed them to the alligators! Honest to god, in all my years of knowing that hedgehog, I never imagine he'd turn out to be such a player! Amy, you seriously need to dump that two-timing---Amy? Hey, where'd you go?"

During her rant about the couple, the white bat noticed that Amy had left the scene 5 seconds ago.

"Amy, wait up!" Rouge called as she caught up with the rose-colored hedgehog. "Amy…Amy, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going home!" Amy said as she continued to walk at a faster pace.

"Well, aren't you going to confront them?" Rouge asked as she tried her best to keep up with the female hedgehog.

"What for…? It's obvious that Sonic doesn't what to be with me! That royal slut-of-a-princess can have him for all I care…she pretty much did just that last night! …And right know, the last thing I need to hear from Sonic is another one of his 'I'm sorry' bull-shit!!"

_Another one…?_ "Amy, hold on…" Finally, Rouge had to use her wings to fly in front of the pink hedgehog and placed both her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Are you telling me that Sonic cheated on you before?" No answer. "Has he…?"

After a short while, Amy simply nodded confirming the truth about Sonic's infidelity. "Yeah…he has been cheating on me in the past year…and yet, I still forgave him and took him back…and please, don't even ask me why, okay? I've been still trying to figure _that _out since last night… (tears starts to swell up in her eyes)…look Rouge, I'm sorry but I just don't want to stay here right know"

Seeing as how the pink hedgehog had suffered enough for one day, Rouge knew it was best to let Amy go home.

"(Sighs) alright…just take it easy, okay?" Amy nodded as she exits the Chao Garden. While Rouge watches Amy leaving the garden, she noticed a young rabbit flying towards her.

"Ms. Rouge, I just noticed Amy leaving the garden. I tried calling out to her but she wouldn't answer me. Is everything alright?"

"Don't worry, Cream. Amy just felt she needed to go home early today" Rouge replied. "Right now… she's not feeling too good"

"Well I hope she feels better soon" said Cream. "I'm really worried about her"

"(Sighs) so am I, kiddo…so am I…"

**0-0-0-0**

Amy arrived at her apartment at 6:35pm that evening. She enters in her living room tossing her keys on the coffee table, threw herself on the couch and wept.

_So…the whole time we've spent together as couple…after everything we've been through…all that didn't mean anything to you, did it? So I'm guessing that all those other times you'd told me that you'd never leave me… the roses you've given me…even that night when you finally expressed you love to me…it was all out of pity, wasn't it? Even after 3 years I spent trying not to chase you down for marriage or a date and trying to learn how to be an independent girl…after all that, you still see me as that same preppy fan girl who worships the ground you walk on, right? You were able to show you affection and love to all those other girls, including Sally Acorn…yet you can't even open your eyes and see me as the girlfriend who loved you for who you are…and not some 'damsel-in-distress' who worships you as the hero…_Amy laughs bitterly at this as she sits up on her sofa wiping her eyes.

_But I guess that's all I'll ever be to you…just another damsel-in-distress for you to save…and another crazy fan-girl out on the street wanting your autograph and a picture with you…right?_

Amy got off her couch, went to her kitchen and fixed herself a cup of latte. She then took her cup back to the living room only to find that her answering machine is on. Amy was hesitant at first, but then she figured that Rouge and Cream were trying to call to check up on her.

"YOU HAVE 4 NEW MESSAGES (beep) Hey girl, it's me, Rouge. I just call to check to see if you're alright. Listen; don't worry about Sally, okay? She's just some slutty princess who thinks she can have her way with every guy in this city…and as for Sonic…ugh, I'd never imagine he'd turn out to be such a two-timing jerk! God, what is it with men these days, I mean really?! (Sigh) But then again…he's not the type of guy who would be tied down to a relationship so easily, but still…Look; give me a call when you have the chance, alright? Ciao… (Beep)"

"NEXT MESSAGE... (Beep) Amy? This is Cream. Ms. Rouge told me you had to leave early today because you weren't feeling well. I hope you feel better soon. Oh yeah, and also…earlier today, you seemed pretty down ever since Mr. Sonic ditched you on your date. I hope he didn't say anything to hurt you. Anyway, Ms. Rouge took me shopping after you left and I bought you something to cheer you up. I'll stop by tomorrow morning to give it to you, okay? See you later! (Beep)"

_Ah, Cream…I wish I could tell you __exactly__ how 'Mr. Sonic' broke my heart that night…if only you was old enough to know these things._ Soon, Amy's thoughts were interrupted when another message played on the machine.

"NEXT MESSAGE… (Beep) Hello…Amy?"

_Is that Knuckles…?_ Amy leaned over to the machine listening to the echidna's message.

"Humph, guess you're not home…Listen Ames, I just called to see if you're okay…also, that offer I gave you early this morning…and I know you're still trying to figure out weather or not you want to continue your relationship with Sonic but please… at least try to put some thought into this, okay? …And when you've made up your mind, give me a call later tonight. Bye… (Beep)"

_Knuckles…I can be in the most depressing moods today…yet, you've always seem to find a way to cheer me up…_Amy smiled after hearing his message. _That's what I like about you…you always there for me no matter where I am…_

Once again, her thoughts were interrupted when the last message played on the machine.

"LAST MESSAGE… (Beep) Hey babe, it's Sonic."

Amy sucked her teeth as she leaned away from the answering machine. Clearly, she didn't even want to hear what that bastard had to say, especially after how he ditched her on their date last night. (**A/N: can you blame her?!)**

"Listen sweetheart; I'm sorry for ditching our date last night. I-I just happen to ran into Sally, you know, my ex-girlfriend, and we talked and…well…one thing led to another and… (Sigh) oh god, baby, I'm sorry okay? I swear I didn't mean for this to happen, honest to god I don't, it's just---- (Beep) MESSAGE ERASED…NO NEW MESSAGES…"

"Sonic, just shut up…" Amy whispered bitterly while she pressed the 'erase' button on the machine. "Just shut the hell up…I don't even want to hear it" Amy got up from her sofa and went into her bedroom with her cup of the remaining latte in her hand.

_So that's all I'll ever be to you…just another obsessive fan-girl and nothing more…_After sipping her last bit of latte, Amy looked around her room that was covered with pictures of Sonic and herself (mostly Sonic) all over her walls, dresser, and night stand.

_I can't believe I was so naïve to fall for your charm…if only I had know this was going to happen, I should've dumped you the first time I caught you messing around with some chick at the mall!! _ Amy began tearing up pictures and posters of Sonic off her walls, taking down anything that has Sonic's face in them including the gifts he had given her, and started ripping his pictures out of her album. After stuffing everything in her garbage bin, Amy threw some gasoline over them, lit some matches, threw them into the container and watched the flame burn every picture and items that were there.

_I don't even know why I ever cared for you…I wish I never laid eyes on you…in fact; I wish you never saved me from Dr. Eggman's robots back on Little Planet…I rather be killed by them than to waste 6 years of my life chasing after your sorry ass!_

Amy could hear her phone ringing in the living room but she refused to answer it. After several rings, the answering machine finally answered it.

"(Beep) YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE… (Beep)…Amy, it's Sonic, pick up the phone, we need to talk…Amy? Amy, I know you're there, pick up the phone… (Sigh) fine…then at least hear this message. Look, again, I'm sorry for cheating on you last night, okay? But the real reason why I'm calling you tonight is …about our relationship…Ames, I'm sorry, but I don't know if we---SMASH!!!!!"

Amy silenced the hedgehog's message by dropping her Piko Hammer onto the answering machine smashing it into pieces.

"You prick…first you've cheated on me with some hoe of the streets, and now you have the galls to call my house to tell me you want to break up with me?! Exactly how low do you want to go…?"

Tossing her hammer aside, Amy walked towards the window in her living room and stared at the horizon of Station Square.

_But at the same time, though, I feel as if I only have myself to blame. I should've known that Sonic isn't really the type of guy to settle down so easily into a relationship. For as long as I can remember, Sonic is a free-spirited being. He loves being free…but that doesn't give him the right to shatter my heart like this and treat me like crap all these years!_

As Amy continued to view the city lights of Station Square, memories of 4 years ago played in her head of how she, Sonic, and her friends spent their lives here ever since they left Knothole Village. She remembered the times how she would chase Sonic all around the city, how many times the Sonic Crew would battle Dr. Eggman and his robots…

…But what saddens Amy even more is how many times Sonic saved her from being kidnapped by Eggman's robots, and how he would often yell at her whenever she would ask him on a date, marriage, or to go on an adventure with him.

_I've always been the weakest one of the crew…Tails and Cream are a couple years younger than me and even THEY earned Sonic's respect…and if Cream was about the same age as me, or if Rouge wasn't taken by Shadow, he'd probably ask one of them out instead of me!_

The rose-colored hedgehog noticed that the fire in her garbage bin was starting to get bigger, so she quickly poured some water into the bin putting the fire out.

Afterwards, Amy quietly sat on her bed staring at the burnt remains of pictures and items she once held so dearly.

_I just can't stay here…_Amy shook her head bitterly as new tears fell from her eyes. _I can't stay in this house…I…I just can't stay in the same neighborhood with him…I have to leave…I have to get out of here…I just can't stay here anymore…_

Amy took a glance at her digital clock on her night stand and realized that it was already 9:36pm, so she picked up her cordless phone and started dialing the number.

"(Riiinngg)… (Riiiinnngg)…"

_Please, pick up the phone…pick up, pick up…pick it up, already!_

"(rriinngg)…Hello…Who's this?"

"Knuckles…It's me, Amy"

"Hey, Ames, what's up…?"

"Not much…" Amy answered. "Knuckles…about that offer you made earlier…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well, that's it for this chapter! **

**BTW, thanks to the good amount of reviews I got from my last story, I'm working on my 2****nd**** KnuxCream sequel (which is also my last one), so again, be sure to look for updates on my profile.**

**Untill then, stay tune next time for Chapter 5!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Ah…finally, I've updated my story! My computer has been down for a while, but my brother managed to bring it back on line…although we're still working on a few kinks here and there, but other than that, it should be fine for now.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter five. Chapter 6 should be up shortly…at least I hope so.**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning at 6:45am, Amy was already dressed and prepared for the day. However, on her bed lies her suitcase with her cloths packed in it. It seems that the sakura-colored hedgehog had decided to take up on Knuckles' offer. Although at first, she was reluctant in doing so because she hoped that she can try to work things out with Sonic…but at this point, who could blame her?

It was bad enough that Sonic had cheated on her on NUMEROUS occasions, but for him to have the _audacity_ to disrespect her behind her back AND planning to dump her on top of everything?! That was the last straw for Amy.

**FLASHBACK**

_(Phone conversation between Amy and Knuckles)_

"_Knuckles, it's me, Amy"_

"_Hey Ames, what's up…everything alright?"_

"_(sigh) Not really…Knuckles, about that offer you made earlier…"_

"…_Have you decided? You did put some thought into this, right? Because I don't want you to think that I'm forcing you to go or anything…"_

"_No, no, it's okay…it's alright… (Pauses for a few seconds before responding) …I've thought about it …and I've decided to take up on your offer_

"_Really…Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yeah…you were right, Knuckles. After what Sonic has put me through, I just…I just can't stand to be around him anymore! I can't even stand being in the same town with him… (Tears started forming in her eyes) I need to get out of here, Knuckles…I…I just want to get out of here…"_

"_Alright, I'll pick you up at 7am tomorrow morning. Be ready before then, okay?"_

"_Okay…and thank you, Knuckles"_

"_You're welcome. Anyway, you get some rest know. I'll see you in the morning"_

"_Goodnight"_

"'_Night, Ames…"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Soon, Amy was all packed and ready to go to Angel Island with Knuckles.

_It's only for a few months…_Amy thought as she waited patiently for the echidna to arrive._ After all, some time away from home would actually do me some good just like Knuckles said it would…_Soon, Amy began to remember what had happened between her and Knuckles yesterday when he took her home.

_Although I AM going to be spending some time up on the island…alone…with…him…_

Amy then looked over at the corner of her room where her trash bin—or what's left of the bin—is located. Skeptically, Amy walked towards her trash bin and picked it up. There, she noticed a piece of paper which was stuck underneath her bin.

"Hmm, what's this?" When Amy peeled off the paper off the bottom of the bin, she found that it was an old picture of her and Knuckles which was taken 6yrs ago. In spite of the picture being slightly burnt off the edges, Amy carefully studied the photograph with anticipation.

While doing so, memories of her and Knuckles began to form in her mind starting from the time they first met, continuing to the time during her first encounter with Dr. Eggman on Little Planet where she first met Sonic, and then to the time where the Sonic Crew had a final showdown with Metal Sonic.

Soon, Amy's more recent memories showed how she and Sonic would always have a 'cat and mouse chase' all over Station Square, how many times Sonic would often turn her down for dates and proposal for marriage, and finally to the night at Rouge's birthday party where Sonic had finally confessed his love for her…and yet at the same time, it was also the night Amy found out that Knuckles had left town without telling her.

_I don't understand… why does it feel like I've already betrayed someone near and dear to me all along?_

Soon her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came on the door. When Amy checked her clock, it was already 2 minutes after 7am. By now, Knuckles should be here already.

"Hang on, I'm coming... (Door knocks) I said I'm coming… (Door knocks) You know, just because you knock louder doesn't mean I'm coming any faster!"

Amy opens the door revealing Knuckles and Cream with Cheese floating by her side.

"So tell me, Ms. Rose, is this how you greet you house guests in the morning?" Knuckles asked humorously.

"Oh, morning Knuckles, morning Cream and Cheese, come on in" Amy said as the three entered Amy's apartment.

"Sorry if I was a bit cranky this morning. I've really had a hard day yesterday"

"I know" Said Knuckles. "Rouge told me what happen yesterday at the Chao Garden. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'll be okay…hopefully"

"Okay then…so are you ready to go?"

"Sure, just let me grab my suitcase and…"

"Oh no, it's okay, I'll get it. Why don't you stay and chat with Cream for a bit?"

"(sigh) Fine, it's in my room" Said Amy as Knuckles went to her room to get her things.

"So Cream, what brings you here this early?"

"I came by to give you something to cheer you up, remember? I left a message for you on the phone last night"

"Oh yeah, that's right! Sorry, I totally forgot"

"Ah, it's okay, Amy" Cream reassured. "I had a feeling that this week was rough for you, so while Ms. Rouge and I went shopping yesterday, I got you this…"

As Cream reached into her backpack, she pulled out a tiny music box and handed to Amy.

"Aw Cream, it's so pretty…" When Amy opened the music box, two chaos (one pink and one orange) was dancing around while the music played the Green Hill Zone theme.

"Thanks, Cream, that really cheered me up" said Amy as she hugged the cream-colored bunny. However, Cream slowly released the pink hedgehog with a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong Cream?"

"Amy…is it true? Is it true that you're leaving because of Sonic?"

"So Knuckles told you, huh?" Cream nodded in response. "Well I'm not going to be gone long, Cream. It's only for a few months"

"But why do you have to leave? You always said that we shouldn't run away from our problems no matter what they are"

After hearing what the young doe had to say, Amy began to feel very guilty about her decision. After all, she did teach Cream how to deal with problems head on, regardless on what the circumstances were. But what Cream doesn't know is that this was a completely different situation. One that which neither Cream, nor anyone for that matter, would understand.

"I did say that" Amy admitted. "And your right, we shouldn't run away from our problems. We should learn how to face them head on…but sometimes certain situations can change the way we handle our problems…and this is one of them…"

**O-O-O-O-O**

In Amy's bedroom, Knuckles had retrieved Amy's suitcase from her bed. However, his attention was more focused on the condition the room was in.

It was a mess. The pictures & posters of Sonic had been torn down from her walls, the ones from her picture album had been cut out, her dresser and shelves where Amy kept her Sonic collection and gifts had been cleaned out completely, and to top it all off, Knuckles found at the corner of her room that Amy had burnt all of her Sonic item's and merchandise in her trash bin thus nearly setting her bedroom on fire. It was truly a sad sight for the echidna to bear.

_This is really depressing. I knew Amy was upset at the fact that Sonic had broken her heart numerous of times, but this is too much! Even I didn't think that she'd be desperate enough to go as far as nearly burning her place down. Man, Sonic really f--ked her up good…_

Knuckles even noticed that her answering machine had been smashed to pieces.

…_And by the looks of it, that hedgehog had been trying to call her just to break up with her. That scumbag…I seriously don't know what in the __**hell**__ did she ever saw in him, but I just hope that in the future, Amy will actually develop some common sense on how to deal with guy like that._

As Knuckles was about to leave the room with the suitcase, he took one last glance at the room before heading out the door.

_Now that I've thought about it…maybe 2-3 months on the Island might not be enough for her...perhaps 6 months to a year should do it…maybe even longer…_

**O-O-O-O-O**

"Hey Knuckles, have you found my suit case?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I got it"

"Cream, would you like us to give you a ride home before we go?"

"No Thanks. My mom is waiting for me outside in her car" Cream replied before giving the rose-colored hedgehog a hug. "Promise me you'll give me a call when you get to the island, okay?"

"I promise…" Amy replied as she returned the hug. "And say hi to your mom for me"

"I will" Said Cream as she exited out of Amy's apartment with Cheese floating behind her.

"Well, we should probably get going know"

"Huh…? Oh, right" with that, Knuckles picked up the suitcase while Amy grabbed her house keys and backpack.

"Say Ames, don't you want to leave a note first?" Knuckles asked.

"Hm… what for?"

"Normally when you had to leave for and extended period of time, you'd always leave a note saying where you are and when you'll be back"

Right there, Amy knew exactly what the echidna was talking about. Anytime she would go away for a while, she'd always leave a note behind so her friends wouldn't worry about her…however, those notes she left behind were mainly for Sonic to find so he wouldn't think that she was being kidnapped again. At least that time, Sonic actually showed how much he cared for her…until he started being unfaithful towards her.

Soon Amy snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand pressed against her shoulders.

"Amy…Amy, are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, I'm alright" Said Amy. "Argh, I seriously got to stop spacing out so much!"

"Ah, don't worry about it" The echidna replied. "So are you going to leave a note or not?"

"…You know what…no; I'm not leaving a note" Amy decided. "He'd always run off without telling me where he'd be, so why should I tell him? If Sonic truly does care about me, he should come looking for me instead…'cause as of right know, I'm done chasing after him" With that said, Amy swung her backpack on her shoulders and exited out of her apartment with the echidna following behind.

_Well, at least now she is beginning to learn how to deal with her boyfriend's actions… _Knuckles thought as he and Amy exited out of the building to take the next train to Mystic Ruins.

…_the question is how long will it take for Amy to realize what kind of person Sonic really is?_

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope it isn't too short for all you readers out there. It's just that I haven't updated for AGES, plus I know you guys are itching to find out what happens next in the story! (Trust me, I know that feeling!)**

**Well, it's already time for me to work now, so as usual, open criticism is welcome. If you feel there are some changes that need to be made, please let me know.**

**Until then, stay tune next time for chapter 6! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm back: D! Because my computer at home broke down on me for good, I had to take care all my uploads either at a public library or at my school computer lab. Also, I've had a hard time trying to find some time to BE on a computer between school and work, but thankfully, I've manage to finish up Ch 6 just for you. **

**Of course, you all must know that SEGA own all the Sonic Characters, places, things, etc.**

**Well, I'll stop talking for a while and let you read chapter 6. Enjoy :) **

**Chapter 6**

Somewhere in Mystic Ruins, Tails is in his workshop making revisions on his X-Tornado, as usual (**A/N: Yes, he still has his X-Tornado!**). As he continued working, he did not notice that his long time best friend, Sonic the Bastard… (Ahem)…Hedgehog, rather, walked into the shop to greet his "younger brother".

"Yo Tails, are you in here?"

"Yeah, I'm over here" Said Tails while motioning Sonic over to the X-Tornado.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Not much…" Tails replied as he got out from underneath the plane whilst covered in grease. "I'm just making some revisions on the X-Tornado. What to give me a hand?"

"Um, maybe some other time" Sonic declined. "Listen, have you seen Amy?"

"No, I haven't…why'd you ask?"

"She hasn't been picking up her phone all day yesterday" Sonic explained."I've been calling her since yesterday morning"

"Did you try calling her cell phone?"

"I did, but her phone was shut off"

Tails just sighed as he went back to work on his plane. "I take it that you date with Amy didn't go so well, huh?"

"What date?"

"What do mean 'what date'? I'm talking about your date with Amy to Twinkle Park 2 nights ago, just like you promised her"

Sonic was looking rather sheepish after hearing the young kitsune's response.

"You DID take Amy to Twinkle Park like you promised her... did you?"

"Actually ... I-I sort of blew her off by telling her that I have a cold"

"Well, did you have a cold?" the kitsune asked.

"Of course I did..." Sonic replied but then received a questionable glare from the young fox. "At least, that's what I told her..."

Tails sighed out of disappointment. "So, not only did you lie to her, you stood her up as well?"

"No, I didn't..." Sonic scratched behind his ears while trying to think up a good excuse. "I just... well... something just came up, that's all"

"In other words, you stood her up"

"Alright, so I stood her up!" Sonic blurted out. "It's no big deal!"

"No big deal? Sonic, come on, this is the fourth date you've blew off with your girl!" Tails lectured. "Every time you or Amy made plans to go somewhere, you're always waiting at the last minute to make up an excuse as to why you can't show up for your date and---wait, what do you mean something came up?"

Again, Sonic was looking rather sheepish after hearing the young fox's lecture, except this time, he had that unusual guilty look on his face...the kind of look that Tails could tell when something went wrong in Sonic's relationship with Amy.

"Sonic, did you ditch Amy to be with another girl that night?" No response."Sonic..."

"Fine, yes, I did...but for your information, it wasn't just any girl I was hanging with that night"

"Let me guess, it was that same mongoose chick you've met at the mall the other day"

"First of all, that mongoose chick you're referring to has a name; it's Mina, second of all...it was Sally I was with that night"

"Sally...SALLY ACORN!?"

"Yep..." Sonic nodded.

"Also known as Sally the Slut?"

"Hey, she's not a slut!!!" Sonic bellowed.

"Shows what you know" Tails replied while reaching for a wrench in his tool box. "Besides, isn't she your ex-girlfriend?"

"She WAS my ex-girlfriend" Sonic corrected. "We...sort of ...kissed and made out in my apartment last night"

Tails was so shocked after hearing his best friend's confession that he stopped what he was doing and slid out from under the plane.

"Sonic, could you repeat that last statement please? Either I'm going deaf or I thought I heard something crazy coming from you"

"I cheated on Amy with Sally Acorn that night" Sonic confessed. "Are you happy now?!"

"Have you lost your mind?!" Tails exclaimed. "Amy is your girlfriend, why would you do this to her?"

"Well, just so you know, I was actually planning on dumping her anyway, so it wouldn't make any difference"

"So you're saying you're dumping Amy because you were cheating on her?"

"If you want to call like that, fine" Sonic answered. "Look, Amy is a sweet girl and all, but she's into commitments and… marriages. In other words, things that is just too restrictive for me. That's not me, Tails. I love freedom. Freedom is practically my religion: free to do the things that I love to do, free to go places and adventures...free to just be …me. Everybody knows that, especially Amy…and she cannot tell me that she doesn't know that after spending 6 years chasing after me and make me into something that I'm not"

"I don't get you, Sonic" Tails shook his head in a disapproving manner. "2 years ago at Rouge's party, you've confessed you love to Amy; telling her why you had to push her away from you because you feared for her safety. Are you telling me that all this was a lie?"

"More like it was a mistake" Sonic replied "Look; I don't want to talk about this anymore, okay? There are a lot of things that you can't possibly understand at your age, Tails"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that even though you're a genius, you're still just a kid" Sonic said, bluntly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got to run. I promised Sally that I'd met her at the Chao Garden this afternoon." With that, Sonic took off in a flash, not noticing Tails flipping him off for calling him a kid earlier.

"I know a lot more than you think, Sonic the Hedgehog" Tails mumbled to himself as he went back to work on his X Tornado. _After all, Knuckles told me exactly what happened between you and Amy before they left this morning._

Tails was mostly thankful that Sonic didn't notice that one of his planes was missing. Sonic would've beaten the crap to of him if he found out that Tails had loaned the plane to Knuckles so he could take Amy back to Angel Island with him. But then again...why would Sonic care? After all, he was planning on breaking up with Amy anyway.

**O-O-O-O-O**

Meanwhile, somewhere across the skies, Knuckles and Amy are flying towards Angel Island using the Tornado III. During their flight, Knuckles noticed that Amy had not said one word since their departure from Mystic Ruins.

"Hey Amy, is everything alright back there?"

"Uh, yeah…why"

"Nothing, it's just that you haven't said a word since we've left Mystic Ruins" Said Knuckles. "Plus, I was starting to think that you're having second thoughts about this whole trip"

"Oh, no, no, it's nothing like that at all" reassured Amy. "It's…well…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"...What exactly do you think of me?"

"Um…what do you mean?" Knuckles asked nervously. Secretly, he was praying that Amy hasn't discovered his feelings for her…yet.

"What I mean is…out of all of us in Sonic's Crew…am I really the weakest one of the group?"

"Well…after all the battles the group has been through, plus the numerous occasions that you've pummeled Sonic with your hammer, you're pretty much the last person that I would consider 'weak'. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, it's just that…well, last night before I called you, I've thought about how Sonic would often yell at me to stay behind while you and Tails went off on a mission with him. Also, I even thought about how many times I got myself kidnapped by Eggman's robots and how many times Sonic saved me just so he could yell at me again…sometimes it felt like he was more of a babysitter to me than a friend. I mean look at Cream and Tails: they're like a couple years younger than me and even THEY earned his respect!"

"I pretty much agree with you on that one…" Knuckles replied. "Sonic does take you for granted almost every time, especially right know. Personally, I don't think he even knows how well you can handle a battle. Believe me; I still haven't forgotten that time when Station Square had a fighting tournament. Even though I won that match, you were a really tough competitor! And if it weren't for you, I would've beaten Sonic and won the championship title hands down!"

Amy slightly blushed at Knuckles' comment. She remembered that day at the end of the tournament how Knuckles gave her words of encouragement how to be a better fighter. It was that very same encouragement which inspired her to be a Freedom Fighter in the first place. Soon, her thoughts were interrupted when Knuckles continued to speak once more.

"However, Amy…" Knuckles continued solemnly. "There are a few things on Sonic's part that… well… frankly, I have to agree with"

"How so…?"

"Well, for starters, you **do** get kidnapped quite a lot! Believe me; I've lost count after the first five. Second, you can defend yourself from enemies just fine…as long as you had your hammer with you! Without it, you're basically a sitting duck for any enemies we face in the future. Finally, I'm not even going to lie to you on this one: you do get annoying at times"

"How was I annoying?" Amy questioned the echidna. "All I ever did was saying 'I love you' to Sonic"

"Put it this way…" said Knuckles. "…Asking Sonic to marry you during a mission; bad timing, planning a future with Sonic while we're fighting Eggman's robots; worst timing, and third, this one I'll never forget: Blackmailing Sonic after once saving him from being Egghead's prisoner; not only was it too annoying even for you, but that was just plain cruel!"

Amy knew he was right. Back when she was only 12, Amy realized that at some point in time how annoying she truly was to everyone, even t her best friend, Cream. It took her 2 years to break that habit of chasing Sonic down for a date, yet, her feelings for the blue hedgehog hadn't changed.

"You know, now that I've thought about it, I was kind of annoying back then" Amy spoke. "I mean I was actually desperate enough to blackmail Sonic into marrying me after rescuing him from being Eggman's prisoner. I can't even decide if that was just bad timing, annoying, or cruel… (Sigh) what the hell am I talking about?! The fact that I even used blackmail as a way of getting a date was stupid and childish!"

Amy then turned her attention to the window as she continued on. "I guess that's probably the reason why he cheated on me in the first place. For 6 years of my life, the only mission I had was to marry Sonic the Hedgehog and have his kids. Now look at me…I'm 16 years old, I've finally stopped chasing after him 2 years ago, my speed, fighting abilities and stamina has improved over the years thanks to your training…and in spite of all that, Sonic still sees me as that same annoying fan girl who worships the ground he runs on…" New tears spill on her face as Amy reminisced all the humiliation she endured with that hedgehog.

"…and the worst part about this whole mess is that I'm the one who built that reputation on me. It's my fault…it's all my fault. If there's a way I can go back in time and …you know…change the way I was back then… maybe…(sigh) just maybe things would've been a lot different right know"

The echidna sighed as he reached into the side of his seat and pulled out a handkerchief so Amy could dry her eyes. "Look, don't blame yourself, okay? I mean sure, you were a nuisance to him back then, but here's the thing: the past is the past, alright? As much as we all want to go back in time and correct our mistakes, life doesn't work that way. The only thing we can do is learn from our mistakes and move on"

Amy sighed in agreement with Knuckles' statement. Even though she was having a hard time deciding on whether or not she should work things out with Sonic, Amy knew that she'll eventually have let him go if the situation doesn't change between them.

"And another thing…" Knuckles added. "If Sonic is using your behavior from years back as an excuse for him cheating on you, he's nothing but an f-king asshole and you know it. Not only that, for the past 1 ½ year, all he ever did was lying and cheating on you…and frankly, I'm still shocked at the fact that you're still with him!"

Knuckles knew his words were beginning to sound harsh. But fortunately, he was grateful that Amy understood that everything he said were for her own good. Even though Knuckles has feelings for her, and yet he couldn't have her as his girl, Amy was still his best friend. The last thing he wants is to see her get hurt by anyone…especially by that blue hedgehog.

"You say you love Sonic, right" Amy nodded. "Then tell me this: does he ever say it back to you?"

"Well, of course he does…he said it to me at Rouge's party"

"Yeah, which was …what was it…2 years ago?" Knuckles reminded. "What I'm asking you is how often does he say he loves you?"

Amy took a long time before answering. "Twice…the one time after I caught him making out with this mongoose chick at the mall, and that other time the week after I caught him with some vixen at the…park…"

"Hmm, sounds kind of strange, don't you think?" Knuckles said "From what I'm hearing, it seems to me that Sonic only said he loves you just so you wouldn't break up with him. Also, because you've pursued his heart for years and finally won it, He knew that you weren't going to leave him no matter what"

"In other words… you're saying that Sonic took advantage of me" Amy responded.

"Pretty much" Knuckles answered. "Sonic knows that you were going to love him unconditionally and he knew that you were going to stay with him even though his love for you has been tainted. Face it, Amy, he played you. He played with your heart and your friendship"

"…And I let him…" Amy admitted bitterly. "I let him do this to me…all because I came out too strong on my feelings for him…and all because I didn't know how to let him go after I found out that he cheated on me"

Silence fell upon them both for a few minutes until Knuckles spoke up once more. "But you know what; it's okay. Most people believed that love is like one of those fairytale dramas…you know, finding a prince or a princess to love and marry, and live happily ever after and all that. But in real-life, love doesn't always work the way we wanted to. Sometimes you'll find someone that you loved for a long time only to find that that person wasn't worth sharing your life with…or if a person took quite a liking in you and you felt the same for that person, but sadly, you later found out that the person you loved is already in love with someone else… (Sigh) and that could really crush a person's heart"

Amy was somehow seemed quite taken by the echidna's speech. "Wow…I had no idea you knew so much about this..."

"Well…" Knuckles began solemnly. "Let's just say that…everything that I've said to you is from…personal experience"

The sakura colored wasn't exactly sure what the echidna meant, but then decided to leave it alone for now.

"But I will say this to you, though" Knuckles continued. "I can teach you how to be a better fighter, but I cannot tell you how to live your life…or in this case, who to love. It is up to you to decide how you should spend your life and who to spend it with.

Soon, they both see a clear viewing of the floating island meters above the sea. They were almost there.

"Hey look, I see the island"

"Yeah, and thank god no one hadn't taken the Master Emerald, otherwise the island wouldn't be able to stay afloat" said Knuckles as he and Amy both tighten their seatbelts while Knuckles prepared to land the plane onto the island.

"Now Amy, when we get to my island, promise me one thing…"

"Sure, anything"

"The point of you being on my island is so you can get yourself together. So the subject with Sonic…"

"…Is out of the conversation, right" Amy interrupted.

"Exactly"

"I had a feeling you'd say that…" Amy smiled. "Besides, I'm getting tired of talking about him anyway"

Knuckles grinned as he and Amy took of in the plane heading straight towards the floating island.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Well, it seems like things are looking up for our favorite echidna…the question is how is it going to last? Stay tune next time for chapter 7!**

**As usual, open criticism is welcome always welcome here. See you later! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Knuckles and Amy had arrived to Angel Island near lunch time. As soon as they landed the Tornado on the island, they began to unload their baggage out of the cockpit.

"Ahh…it has been ages since I last came hear" Amy said whilst stretching out her arms. "And I certainly forgot how long of a ride it was!"

"It's been 6 Years, actually…" Knuckles said. "You know you can always come by and visit anytime you want"

"Well, I assumed you don't want anyone on your island"

"Actually, I don't mind a company or two on my island. Being that I'm obligated to my duties as guardian of the Master Emerald, it does get lonely here from time to time" Knuckles explained. "BUT…it's ONLY okay just as long as they don't come to my Island unannounced and trying to steal the emerald like a certain SOMEONE I know!"

Amy giggled at the echidna for mentioning a certain white bat who made a series of attempts to steal the emerald for herself.

"Oh come on Knux, you know Rouge is not even interested in the Master Emerald anymore"

"You want to bet?" Knuckles exclaimed as he and the pink hedgehog headed towards the beach house with their baggage.

"Look, at this point, Rouge has a lot more important things to worry about than trying to steal the emerald"

"Like what…?"

"Her government job at G.U.N. HQ, Rouge owning her own nightclub in downtown Station Square…Shadow, for example! Hey, some people do change, you know"

Knuckles simply grunted at the female hedgehog's comment. "Well, it's been two years since I've seen 'batgirl' trying to make off with my Master Emerald…maybe she has changed"

Knuckles then got out his keys to unlock the door. "But then again, you can never be too careful which is why tonight, I'll be sleeping with my one eye open"

Amy just sighed and smiled in defeat. "You're incredible, you know that?" The echidna chuckled in response as they entered into the house.

O-O-O-O-O

As soon as they had themselves settled in, Knuckles was about to go out to check on the Master Emerald when he noticed Amy searching through her suit case like she was missing something.

"…Everything alright over there?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, no, no, no...You got to be kidding me…!" Amy whimpered as she frantically searched through her bags. "My Piko Hammer is missing! B-but how could that be? I distinctly remembered packing it in my suit case this morning"

"Oh, I took it out"

"You did what?"

"I took out your hammer from your suitcase because you won't need it for a while" Knuckles replied nonchalantly.

"Um, in case you forget, I need my hammer, Knuckles. How am I supposed to defend myself without it?"

"And that's another thing…"Knuckles sighed while putting his hands on his waist. "It's time you learned how to defend yourself without your hammer. Given the fact that you are indeed a formidable foe with your hammer, there will be a point during a battle where an enemy can easily knock out or even break through your hammer leaving you vulnerable"

"I know, but-"

"No buts" Knuckles said while cutting Amy off. "Lately, I've been sensing a good amount of power coming from you anytime we're facing against Egg-Head's robots. The only problem is that you're powers remained dormant because you've relied too much on that hammer of yours"

Amy tried to protest, but no words would come out.

"I'm not trying to be a dick towards you, Amy. All I'm saying is that you have a lot of potential to be a Freedom Fighter and I like to see more of your combat skills that won't include your hammer the next time we're in a battle…that is another reason why I brought you here. Besides getting you to understand that your life doesn't revolves around Sonic's life, we'll be spending the next 3 months trying to get your skills up to date. But I must warn you, though: during your time here, you'll undergo the same training method Sonic, Shadow, and myself went through on a regular basis…and believe me, it WILL be even more intense than our training back at the gym, so do not assume I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl, got it?"

After thinking over the echidna's offer, Amy nodded in agreement. "I understand…and I don't expect you to go easy on me, either. After all, I have to be ready for anything, right?"

"Right" said Knuckles. "Hopefully during your training, we'll be able to tap into that hidden power of yours…once that's done, you should be able to learn some new moves"

Amy beamed at the thought of unlocking her hidden power. "So, you'll be teaching me some new moves, then?"

"No, I'm basically going to teach you how to defend yourself without your hammer. The new moves are something you're going to have to come up with on your own time. Consider that as your daily homework assignment for the next 3 months" Knuckles winked while Amy gave the echidna a pouty look.

"Well, other than the fact that I got to learn new moves on my own, how long do you think I'll be able to unlock my hidden powers?"

"That's probably going to take some time; I can't say for sure" Said Knuckles. "But if we work hard enough in your training before these three months are over, you should be able to defend yourself just fine…and maybe, you might not need your hammer anymore"

Amy seemed slightly reluctant at learning to fight without her Piko Hammer. After all, she had that hammer since her first tournament battle where she joined the Freedom Fighters to defend Mobius from villains such as Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic…

However, Amy also knew that sooner or later, she'd have to learn how to fight without her hammer.

"Well I am curious about my hidden power…and I'd love to be able to fight without my hammer while still keeping up with the group. But most importantly…" Amy added with a determined look in her eye. "I want to show that certain 'blue hero' and that bitch of a princess that I'm just as much as a Freedom Fighter as anyone else…and it's high time I should be treated like one! Let's do this"

"Great, we'll start bright n' early tomorrow morning!" Knuckles confirmed. "In the meantime, make yourself at home. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" The echidna then began making his way to the door. "I'm just going to go check on the Master Emerald for a bit—By the way; don't you have a phone call to make?"

"Phone call…Oh, Cream, that's right! I promised I'd call her when we got here. Thanks for reminding me, Knuckles" Amy then went to her bag searching her Blackberry Phone.

"If you need me, I'll be by the altar" Knuckles called out as he headed out the door.

O-O-O-O-O

Meanwhile, back at the Mystic Ruins, Tails was making his last few tune-ups on his X-Tornado. Cream, who came by for a visit, decided to give the young fox a helping hand.

"So Mister Sonic doesn't care for Amy's feelings at all?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that…just that Sonic isn't the type of guy that would settle down for just one girl. Wrench, please…"

"Here you go, Tails" Said Cream as she handed the wrench to the two-tailed fox. "Still, that doesn't give him the right to treat Amy that way!"

"I know, Cream…but think about it for a sec" said Tails while sliding out from underneath the plane. "Being the fastest alive and a world renowned hero, Sonic usually travels all over the globe on a regular basis: fighting enemies, meeting new people, looking for new adventures… and ultimately a girl or two. Most of the girls – scratch that, almost EVERY girl I've met through Sonic seem to only worship him as a hero"

"So what are you saying" Cream asked.

"I'm saying that Sonic has been around so many fan girls in his lifetime that he's just isn't used to be loved as someone other than a hero" Tails got up from the sliding board and placed it back in his tool shed. "…and then when Amy came into his life professing her love to Sonic a someone other than a hero, Sonic didn't really know how to react"

"And that's why he ran away from Amy" Cream chimed in and the twin-tailed fox nodded. "What I can't understand is why would Sonic finally profess her love for Amy and then suddenly decides to dump her? I mean if he never liked Amy in that way, why go through all that trouble raising her hopes up?"

"Hey, don't ask me; ask Sonic" Tails shrugged as he and Cream gathered his tools in the toolbox and cleaned up the work area. "I'm still trying to figure that out myself"

After they finished cleaned up the work area, the song "Super Girl" by Papaya played from Cream's cellphone.

"Oh that must be Amy! She said she'd call me when she gets to the Island" said Cream as she ran to her back pack and got out her phone.

"Hello…hi Amy did you and Mister Knuckles make it to the island okay? That's good…oh me, I'm over Tails' place but I'll be going home soon…okay…sure I'll say hi to mother and Cheese for you…" Cream notices Tails gesturing her to pass the phone to him. "Oh and Tails want to talk to you…sure" Cream turns to the two-tailed fox and hands him the phone.

"Hey Amy…yeah, just cleaning up. How are you feeling? Uh-huh…yeah…hey, that's a good start! I hope you'll do well. Say, where's Knuckles? Ah figures…you'd think that guy would have something else to do besides sitting by the Emerald all day. Hey, what do you mean 'look who's talking'?" Tails can overhear Cream giggling in the background.

"I'm not being defensive…of course I do other things besides tinkering machinery…well, I can fly around with my tails and I can invent new things and…uh…wow, that's about it. Okay, okay, you got me, but what can I do besides tinkering?" Tails looks over to Cream who is sitting further along the couch fixing her orange skirt. "Yeah, I'm right next to her, but what does that—(Tails blushes)—Uh, I-I can't…well, 'cause she's looking right at me…well…yeah I actually do, but what if…you really think so? Well…okay, I'll try anything once…alright…bye"

Tails hands Cream back her phone while looking away from her.

"Amy…? What was that all about just now? Well Tails was looking really flustered after speaking to you…oh; okay…well I better get going. You know how mother worries about me when I come home late…alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow…bye-bye" Cream closes her phone and placed it back in her mini backpack.

"I better get going, Tails. I promised mother I'd be home before dinner"

"Sure, no problem…" Tails nodded before looking away. "Um, Cream…?"

"Yes, Tails…?"

Tails regained he composer before responding. "Before you go…t-there's something I want to ask you…"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Again, I want to thank you for all review's and encouragement given by you readers. It is greatly appreciated and I hope that in the future, I'd be able to upload more chapters at an earlier time…that is WHEN I have time, lol.**

**Coming up next is Chapter 8.**


	9. Chapter 8

**^_^ Hello everyone! And It's definitely great to be back again here on **

**First of all, I want to thank all readers (and even the critics) for taking you time to review my stories and even encouraged me to finish this story.**

**To be honest…and I hope you don't hate me for this…but at some point, I actually thought about discontinuing this story after what happened on chapter 7 (lots of grammatical errors and the characters were a bit too OC)…**

…**but because of the good reviews (and encouragement that were given to me ), the show must go on!**

**And now without further due, here's chapter 8. Thanks for waiting, everyone!**

Chapter 8

Back at Tails' workshop, Cream was on her cellphone talking to Amy who went to the floating island with Knuckles. After she was done talking to Amy, Cream checked the time on her cellphone and realized it was time to go home.

"I should get going, Tails. I promised mother that I'd be home before dinner"

"Oh sure, no problem…" Tails nodded before looking away. "Um Cream…?"

"Yes, Tails…?"

"Before you go…t-there's something I want to ask you" the kitsune responded, nervously.

"Sure, what is it?" The young rabbit's brown eyes stared at his cerulean ones as he mustered up the courage to speak up once more.

"Well…I-I was wondering…i-if…i-if m-maybe you'd…eh…if you'd… (_Come on Tails, ask her already!)_...if you'd…" As Tails continued trying to speak his mind, he was suddenly interrupted by Cream's voice.

"Tails…I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really have to go. I really don't want to miss my train to go back home, you know?"

"Oh…right…sure Cream… _(Nice one, dumbass!)_…I guess I'll talk to you later, then?"

"Sure…" Cream continued. "Of course, if you like, you can walk me to the train station. I could use some company on the way"

Tails' ears perked up in eagerness. "Yeah, sure, I don't mind…just let me grab my house keys" After Tails got his keys from his work drawer; he and Cream headed out the door and flew to the Mystic Ruins Station.

O-O-O-O-O

"**THE TRAIN HEADED TO STATION SQAURE WILL BE DEPARTING SOON…"**

When Tails and Cream arrive to the Mystic Ruins Station, they were thankful that they came 10 minutes before the train's departure.

"Wow, we actually made it!" Cream exclaimed as she and Tails were on the station's platform catching their breath from flying.

"Yeah, and only 9 minutes to spare" Tails replied after checking the station's clock. "It's a good thing my house isn't too far from here, or else we wasn't going to make it even if we flew here"

"Yeah…hey, I see a vending machine there" Cream pointed at the tall box next to the ticket booth. "I'm going to go grab something to drink; do you want anything?"

"No, none for me, thanks" Tails politely declined as the young rabbit headed towards the vending machine and got herself an raspberry iced tea.

_Come on, Miles…this is your last chance…can't afford to wimp out, now!_ As Cream came back with her drink, the station's loudspeaker announced that the train will leave the station in 5 minutes.

"Well, I better get going. So…I'll call you when I get home?" Cream asked as she made her way to the train.

"Cream, WAIT!" Tails blurted out as he ran to Cream, took her by her hands, and finally said what was in his mind…and in his heart.

"Cream… _(You can do this, Miles…be a man, for once!)_…If you're not doing anything this weekend…m-maybe you'd like to go see a movie with me…or something"

Cream's eyes lit up in shock as Tails continued his speech. "I-I know I'm nothing like Shadow or Knuckles…or even Sonic for that matter…but the thing is…I-I really like you a lot and I like to get to know you better…but if you don't want to, I'll understand. I mean, I know I'm kind of a geek and all and…"

Tails was cut off as the cream-colored rabbit place her finger on his lips and gave him a soft, loving smile.

"Tails…I think you're the most caring, loving, and sweetest guy I ever met…and yes, I'd love to go out with you"

"Y-you really mean it?" Tails smiled while mentally doing somersaults in his head.

"Of course…and for the record, if you were anything like Sonic, I'd NEVER accept your offer, no disrespect! Besides…I like you just the way you are"

Both the rabbit and the twin-tailed kitsune blushed before hearing conductor calling for final boarding on the train to Station Square.

"Oh, the train's leaving; I better hurry up and get on board! Bye, Tails; I'll call you later" Cream said as she leaned over Tails and quickly kissed him on the cheek before running inside the train and handed the conductor her ticket.

As the train left the platform, Tails stood there with a goofy grin on his face before letting out a joyful shout and started doing his victory dance around the station, not noticing that the station custodian saw the whole scene between the two new lovebirds.

"Ah, young love…good times, good times…"The janitor smiled as he continued sweeping the station.

O-O-O-O-O

Later that night on the Angel Island, Knuckles and Amy are sitting on the steps of the altar admiring the stars that shined brightly across the night sky. The green glow from the Master Emerald illuminated across the island creating a very beautiful setting for the two.

"Wow, the stars are really beautiful, tonight" Amy sighed as she and Knuckles continued to view nature's diamonds in the heavens. "I can actually see them better from up here that down in the city"

"Yeah…I guess one good thing about being guardian of the Emerald is that you actually get closer to Mother Nature even more" Knuckles replied reclining back on the cool steps of the altar. "…Unlike those barbarians in the cities who think 'polluting our air is fun'!"

"Yeah, that's true…"

As they continued to star-gazing at the night sky, Knuckles couldn't help but noticed how the ambience of the night setting made Amy's appearance even more alluring than before.

_God, she looks amazing…even at night… (Sighs) but she'll never be mine; her heart still belongs to Sonic…but still…she deserves better…she needs to be with someone who will treat her with all the love and respect that she deserved from that cocky bastard…_

Soon, the echidna's thoughts were interrupted by Amy's voice.

"Knuckles…Can I ask you a question?

"Uh, sure Amy…what is it?"

"…Why did you leave?"

The echidna's heart skipped a beat upon hearing that question, for he knew that day would come when Amy will want to know his true reasons for leaving Station Sq.

"…I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't play dumb, Knuckles" Amy said now looking at the echidna in the eyes, firmly. "2 years ago at Rouge's party in her nightclub…why did you leave town without saying goodbye?"

Deep down, Knuckles wanted to tell Amy everything that's happened after he found out that Sonic finally admitted his feelings for her. Oh, how the echidna yearned so much to tell Amy exactly how he felt about her…how jealous he was when Amy was giving the cerulean hedgehog all the attention he wanted from her…how furious he was when Sonic took Amy for granted until the night at Rouge's party…and how heart-broken he was when he witness Sonic and Amy kissing for the first time and officially become a couple.

He wanted to tell her…but the echidna knew there was an 80% chance that the outcome of his decision could not only cost him his friendship with her, but can also end with Amy violently rejecting him and may never want to see him again after that.

Is Knuckles willing to make that risk? Is he willing to let his jealousy of that blue hedgehog ruin his childhood friendship with Amy?

After concluding his decision, Knuckles looked away from the female hedgehog before giving his answer.

"I… (sigh)I can't tell you that"

"Why not…?"

"_(Because you are still in love with Sonic…)_…I just can't"

"Knuckles, I'm your friend. It's okay; you can tell me anything"

"_(That's just it, Amy; I want to be more than just friends with you…) _I'm sorry, but I just can't…I don't even how to put it into words right now" Knuckles continued to decline before facing the pink hedgehog. "Look, Amy…when the time is right, I promise I'll tell you everything, okay? Just give me some time"

Amy was silent for a minute before replying. "…Alright…whenever you're ready"

And so, the matter was closed for now as the two continued star-gazing until it was time to call it a night.

"Come on, Amy, we better get some sleep. We got training in the morning, remember?"

"Right…" Both Amy and Knuckles got up and headed inside the house.

O-O-O-O-O

When they headed inside the house, Knuckles pointed to where the bathroom is so Amy can shower and change into her nightwear. Meanwhile, Knuckles headed into his room and fix it up so Amy can sleep there. When Amy emerged from the bathroom, the echidna noticed that Amy was wearing his old long t-shirt from before.

"Heh-heh, you really like that shirt, don't you?" Knuckles smiled as he watched Amy twirling around in his nightshirt before walking up to the echidna.

"Yeah, it's comfortable, and cozy, too! Since you don't wear this anymore, do you mind if I can have it?"

"Well…I don't know…"

"Pretty please…?" Amy begged while giving the echidna her best puppy-dog stare.

"_(Oh great, she's giving me that puppy-eyed look! Man, why does she have to be so damn cute about it?)_...Alright, alright, you can have it"

"Yea, thank you, Knuxie!" Amy clapped for joy while the echidna went to the linen closet and got out some extra sheets and a blanket.

"Anyway, my room's all fixed up for you, so can use it tonight"

"Oh, thank you, Knuckles…but where will you sleep?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll just pull out a futon mattress and just chill out on the living room.

"Oh…okay, then…" Amy went to the bedroom door before turning to the echidna. "Goodnight, Knuckles"

"See you in the morning, Amy" Knuckles replied as he made his way to the living room.

"…Knuckles, wait!"

"What is it—"Amy suddenly gives the echidna a warm embrace leaving him utterly speechless.

"I just wanted to thank you…thank you so much for helping me out. I really appreciate it, Knuckles…oh, you have no idea how much this meant to me…especially after what happened between Sonic and I…and I know you don't want me talking about him or even saying his name…but I just wanted to say thank you so much for being there for me" Amy leans over and kisses Knuckles softly on the cheek leaving them both completely flustered.

"Uh…y-you're welcome…" Knuckles shyly responded.

Amy smiled before entering Knuckles' room and shuts the door.

Knuckles, while still recovering from that kiss earlier, goes to the living room and falls down on the couch full of content and happiness. But soon his content expression was quickly replaced with a frown remembering that Amy still has feelings for the blue wonder.

_As beautiful and loving as she is, she is NOT my girl…I know she still have feelings for that blue idiot…but still, how Amy forgive Sonic after what he's put her through all these years? Especially when this guy is so wound up in his fame and glory that he forgets he has a girlfriend!_

Knuckles got up, pulled out the mattress, and made his bed for tonight. As he lay down on his newly-made bed, more thought about Amy came to his mind.

…_But still…it isn't up to me to decide who Amy should be with…and I certainly have no business to butt in on her relationship with Sonic…even though their relationship is in pieces right now__**…(and you wished that Amy should've choose you instead of Sonic)…**_

The echidna decided not to worry about this situation for now as he turned out the lights and went to sleep…for tomorrow begins a new day where Amy's training session will begin.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Chapter 9 is currently in progress and will be uploaded next week (I was going to make it tomorrow, but I got finals next Tuesday and so I needed some time to study). I'm also currently working on outlines for chapter 10 and 11, so hopefully, I'll try to get them done by the end of this mon—err, well…year, lol.**

**Anyway, have a Happy Holidays everyone. See you next time **


	10. Chapter 9

**After going through a series of re-plotting, rewriting, rereading, retyping, reviewing, and refinishing along with school, work, homework, AND trying to get piece n' quiet at home…I finally managed to finish chapter 9.**

**Also, SEGA owns all of the Sonic characters, including the stages and scenes used from "Sonic Adventure" and "Sonic & Knuckles" (just in case I didn't mentioned that earlier)**

**Without further ado, let us proceed to chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

It is 4:54am on Angel Island. Amy, who is dressed and ready for her training session, headed out to the altar where she was told to meet Knuckles there by 5am. When she arrived at the altar, Knuckles was already there warming up, stretching out, and shadow boxing before training.

Amy, for some odd reason, couldn't help but noticed how well the muscles on his arms and chest flexed as the crimson guardian continued to practice his jabs and punches.

_WAIT, hold on, NO! I shouldn't be thinking about him like that; I have a boyfriend for Christ's sake…at least I used to, thanks to that royal slut…besides, me and Knuckles have been best friends since we were kids; there's no possible way we'd see each other as more than friends…__** (…And yet, he's starting to look really good to you right now…)**_

"Hey, enjoying the view?"

Amy's thoughts were interrupted by the echidna's voice as he walked down the steps of the emerald shrine towards Amy.

"Oh, I was just…thinking about…random stuff, heh-heh" Amy stuttered.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh…right…before we get started, let's go over some ground rules. Rule #1: As your trainer, I expect nothing less than 100% effort from you. That means when I tell you to do something, you do it no questions asked. Rule # 2: Practice makes perfect. I understand that nobody gets things right the first time which is why I want you to practice every day before or after training because you…WILL… be tested.

"So when will I have my test?" Amy asked only to have the echidna laugh at her response.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, which brings me to my next rule; **always expect the unexpected. **Any enemies we face in the future can plan a surprise attack for us at any time, even while you're asleep"

"And that's why you sleep with one eye open, right?" Amy said.

"Exactly" Knuckles replied as he turned to face the Master Emerald. "As Guardian, It is my duty to protect the Emerald at all times, that's why I trained myself to sleep with one eye open in case someone tries to steel it during nightfall"

The echidna turned to face the female hedgehog before continuing. "Finally, the last rule of this island: **NEVER…ever…judge a book by its cover!** Are you familiar with the words 'What you see is what you get'?"

"Yeah…" Amy nodded.

"Well you can just throw that belief out the window right now because that's not always the case during a battle. Do you remember Fiona Fox?"

Amy scoffed upon hearing that name. "How can I not? That bitch had everyone fooled when we found out that she works with Scourge…she even broke Tails' heart and nearly destroyed his long-time friendship with…Sonic"

Upon mentioning his name, Amy even remembers the one time when she caught Sonic in the park with Fiona. She would've beaten the daylights out of that vixen if Sonic hadn't restrained her.

"That's right" Knuckles replied. "So you see…sometimes people you meet…or even known for a while may not always be who they say they are or how the put themselves out there" Knuckles then noticed the forlorn look on Amy who was probably thinking about a certain blue hedgehog and what had happened between them. "I don't think there's any need to go further on this subject seeing as how you and I both understood what I'm talking about. Do you have any questions before we get started?" Amy shook her head no. "Alright, then let's begin our training"

O-O-O-O-O

From 5:10am to 7am, Knuckles had Amy do some basic warm ups such as 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, and other boot-camp exercises. Afterwards they both ran 15 laps around the entire Island with Knuckles being the faster of the two, of course.

"Let's go, Rosy; you're going to have to be a lot faster than that!" Knuckles called over to Amy who was tagging behind.

"I'm trying, Knuckles…just trying to keep up with you!"

"Well stop trying to run and run, already! You're faster than this" As Knuckles sprinted off, Amy who puffed her cheeks in frustration, speed off after him.

Around 8am, they took a break for breakfast followed by a 60 minute meditation to ease the body, mind and spirit. At 9am, Knuckles and Amy ventured to Mushroom Hill where Amy was to begin her basic training.

When they arrived, Amy was shocked of how humongous the mushrooms were as well as the vegetation there. Knuckles had told her stories of his first encounter with Sonic, Tails, Dr. Eggman, and even Metal Sonic…and his adventures started out right here in these hills.

"Well, here we are, Mushroom Hill. Ah…sure brings back memories, don't it?" Knuckles said as he took a deep breath and exhaling its essence. "Did I ever tell u about my first adventures here in these very hills?"

"Sure did...I believe it was also the day you first fell for Egghead's tr-"

"DON'T…remind me" Knuckles narrowed his eyes towards the rose hedgehog who was laughing at the fact that the echidna had been gullible in the past. "ANYWAY…this is where you'll begin your basic training. We'll be testing your speed, agility, and endurance. First, we'll start here, then we'll work our way to the forest pass the mushrooms, up the trees, down the vines, and to the other side of the hill"

"Sounds simple enough" Amy said as she stretches out across the grass.

"Don't get cocky!" Knuckles scolded. "I'm only going to run this course with you one time so you'll get use to your surroundings. After that, I'll be racing against you to see how well your abilities are…within the time limit, of course. Any questions…?"

"No…"

"Then let's go" Knuckles then dashed to one of the mushroom and bounced up towards the cliff and swung across the vine with Amy following suite. Then they ran a series of loop-de-loops and hoped from on tree to another as well as floating and swinging platforms.

"So how do you like this course so far?"

"Better than sitting in the side lines, that's for sure!" Amy smiled as she and Knuckles bounced on one of the springs hidden within the forest.

"Well it's about to get even better; come on" Knuckles then made a dash downhill to the spinning rope and flew up to the top cliff. Amy was tailing right behind him as they both made it pass the checkpoint.

During the middle of the trial run, Amy was starting to fall behind a little as she almost lost her footing on some of the ledges, got caught on the spring vines _twice_, and got stuck between the 2 springs in the pit. Also, there were some traps in the forest that Knuckles discreetly laid out to make it more challenging for the female hedgehog. Amy did her best to avoid all those traps in the forest… but barely.

At the end of the trial, Amy collapses on the grass outside the forest catching her breath along with Knuckles sitting down beside her.

"I got to handed to you, Amy; I'm really impressed with how well you kept up with me back there"

"Ugh, tell me about it! It's a miracle I even lasted THIS long!"

The echidna chuckled at the rose hedgehog's statement. "Better get used to it, Rosy, because this is going to be part of your training from now on…and there's plenty more where that came from, too"

After catching a 5 min breather, Knuckles stands up from his spot and offers Amy a hand.

"Come on; it almost noon and I'm starving. What do you say we head back to the house and have lunch?"

"Sounds good; I'm hungry" As the echidna took Amy's hand and helping her up, he and the rose hedgehog headed back to the house for lunch followed by a 2hr break.

O-O-O-O-O

Meanwhile, back in Station Square, It is late-afternoon as Sonic the Hedgehog is enjoying his quality time with his "other" girlfriend, Princess Sally Acorn, at a local café downtown. Sonic is wearing dark blue jeans, a lime-green unbuttoned shirt with a white wife beater underneath, his trade-mark sneakers, silver chain around his neck, and emerald-green shades. Sally is wearing a baby-blue tube top blouse that shows off her pierced bellybutton, a white micro-mini skirt with a turquoise beaded belt, baby-blue wedge heeled sandals with ankle laces, silver bracelets, and silvery blue shades.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in baby blue?" The speed demon smirked as he took Sally's hand and kissed it earning giggles from the ground squirrel.

"Oh, Sonic, stop…I bet you say that to all the girls"

"Not all of them…just you" Sonic replied as he gently rub her hands with his thumb before kissing it again. "Of course…you look even sexier without your clothes on"

"SONIC!" The knothole princess playfully punches Sonic on the arm. "Keep it down; people can hear us!"

"So…? That didn't stop us from having our "afternoon delight" in the Chao Garden the other day"

"Yeah, speaking of 'us'…"Sally took her hand away from Sonic's and crossed her arms. "Have you spoken to 'Pinky' yet?"

"You mean Amy?"

"**No**; a stick of cotton candy, Sonic!"

Slightly taken back by the squirrel's sarcasm, Sonic simply sighed before continuing.

"I did manage to call Amy a couple nights ago when we got back from the Chao Garden"

"…And…?"

"She didn't answer her phone…well, more like she **refuses** to answer her phone, so I left her a message. But by the time I got to the part where I'd tell we had to break up, the answering machine somehow got cut off"

"But you couldn't got to her place and break up with her in person?"

"I did, Sal! Yesterday…but she wasn't home nor did she leave a note saying when she'll be back. I even asked her neighbors at her apartment building and even THEY don't know where she is" Sonic leans back, rubbing his temples. "I pray to god she's not kidnapped again because I don't know how much more I can take of this "damsel in distress" thing again"

"Well, you still got her cellphone number, right? Can't you call her up now and tell her?"

"I would…but I can't. Ever since that night when she caught us together in my room…Amy blocked out my number from her cell"

Sally was silent for a moment before sipping her organic tea. "Sonic…it's been a year now…"

"I know, I know, it's just…" Sonic paused for a moment while running his hands through his quills. "I care I lot about you, Sal…and I missed you dearly ever since I left knothole to protect this city, along with my team…and when I'm with you…well, I haven't felt this excited since they've added cheese to chilly dogs…but I also care about Amy, Sally…I care about her and her well-being"

"But you can't have us both, Sonic, you know that" Sally replied. "You have to choose between me and that pink brat"

"Hey, I chose you, didn't I? You know you're always going to be my number 1 gal"

Sally scoffs at this when Sonic scooted his seat closer to the squirrel princess, turned her chin facing him, and kissed softly on her lips before continuing. "And you're always going to be my first, remember that"

"Oh I know that, and pretty soon…"Sally leans over to kiss Sonic sensually on the lips. "I… WILL… be you first and ONLY. Do I make myself clear, Blue Wonder?"

"Yes ma'am!" Sonic replied as he and Sally kissed with passion. "Come on, Sal, let's get out of here. Hey, waiter! Can I get that check, please?"

After leaving the café, Sonic and Sally took a nice stroll across the bridge of Emerald coast talking about random stuff…and naughty things…

"So Sonic, what do you want to do next?"

"I don't know…what have you got in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we can go shopping, or maybe to the movies…or…" Sally stops and brings her arms around the hedgehog smiling seductively. "We can go back to my place and…make our own movie"

Sonic smirked as he snaked his arms around the squirrel. "I got a better idea. How about we head down to Emerald Coast for a swim?"

"Right now…?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I thought you don't know how to swim?"

"Who says we have to swim?"

"But I don't have my bathing suit on me"

Sonic gave the princess a sexy grin "Neither do I"

"Ah, somebody's feeling a little naughty today!" Sally smiled as she and Sonic made out for a few seconds before Sally's cellphone started ringing. Reluctantly, Sally pulled away from the speed demon before taking out her cell phone to check her text messages. The princess' eyes widen with excitement as she immediately recognize the unknown number displayed on the screen.

"Something wrong, Sal?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, i-it's nothing…nothing important" Sally replied as she quickly shut the phone and threw it back into her purse hoping Sonic wouldn't see her text message. "My brother, Elias called. Daddy's having a family get-together tonight at the Acorn Palace. So, we'll have to rain-check on the 'nude-beach' adventure for another time"

"Aw, do we have to?" the hedgehog pouted.

"Sonic, as much as I love you, family always comes first, you know that"

"Yeah I know…So, how 'bout tomorrow night then?"

"Tomorrow night's perfect"

"Cool! Come on; I'll take you home" Sonic then picked up Sally bridal style and sped off to her deluxe apartment complex.

When they arrived to the building, Sonic set Sally down in front of the entrance door.

"I had a wonderful time today, babe. Call me tomorrow?"

"You bet!" Sonic kisses Sally goodbye before speeding off leaving her at the apartment entrance. Sally, on the other hand, seemed quite relived that the blue blur left early. After greeting the doorman, Sally quickly walked inside the building and took the elevator to her penthouse suite.

When she got there, Sally took her sandals off, left them by the entrance door, ran to her sofa in the living room, and dialed the unknown number. The phone rang for 10 seconds before finally a voice answered on the other line.

"Hello…?"

"Hey, you…long time, no see" Sally smiled as she leaned her head on the arm of the sofa.

"Hey, Sally-baby, what's up? I tried calling you earlier, but you didn't pick up you're phone"

"Sorry, babe…I, uh…had my hands full"

"Yeah, I'll bet. Still hanging around that blue hedgehog?"

Sally pouted over the phone. "Well, what was I supposed to do? You were gone the whole year"

"Well, tell you what, I just got back into town today. So, how about a date tonight; just you and me? Afterwards, we can swing by your place so we can…pick up where we left off"

Sally was giggling on the other line. "Of course, silly… you know I always got time for you…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

**I was actually going to add one more scene to this chapter but I thought it be best that I'd stop here for now.**

**Well folks, I wonder **_**who**_** is this mystery man Sally is seeing behind Sonic's back? Will Sonic find out and get a taste of his own medicine for how he treated Amy? **

**Also, Knuckles is clearly in love with Amy, but knows that Amy still have feelings for the blue hedgehog. However, he doesn't realize that there's a small chance that Amy may start to see him in a whole new light.**

**How will this all play out? Stay tune next time for chapter 10!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Chapter 10 is finally up!**

**Now just so you know, this chapter will act as an interlude to the next chapter…which will be uploaded in 24 to 48 hours, give or take.**

**Also, as a reminder, SEGA owns all Sonic characters, games, etc.**

**Now, let us proceed to chapter 10, as we read into the mind of Knuckles the Echidna…**

O-O-O-O-O

**Knuckles' P.O.V**

Amy Rose…my best friend…my longtime friend since childhood…heartbroken because she fell in love with a man who has broken her heart on many occasions…that man was Mobius' legendary hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

For 3 years, Amy has been chasing after that hedgehog for his love in return…what she didn't know was that I had been secretly pursuing her heart the entire time she's after the guy… maybe even longer. That's right…I was also in love with my best friend. What pissed me the most is how the HELL was Sonic still able to win Amy's heart without doing anything to deserve it? Especially when he has taken her for granted all these years?

This whole mess started when Sonic was caught cheating on Amy with Sally. Everyone in town knew Sally…she was the "Queen of the bitches" and a dirty whore, despite her royalty status. She's the type who believes she can manipulate anybody, HAS to have everything her way, and will "jump" on just about anything that has a pulse. However, Sally also has a history with Sonic…even **way **before Amy came into the picture. Sally has always had it out for Amy ever since she found out that the girl's got a thing for Sonic…and even worst when she learned that Sonic and Amy were going out at that time. Sally has done everything in her power to break up Sonic and Amy…and unfortunately, her plans worked out perfectly.

On top of all of that, Amy also learned that Sonic never really cared for her the way she does for him. Turns out he only went out with her out of pity… and I'm guessing that all those romantic sweet-nothings and public affection were just to keep Amy quiet as well. Not only that, I just learned that this wasn't the first time he cheated on her…which brings me to this question:

How could she possibly STILL be in love with this guy? Especially when he's been giving her grief throughout their relationship…even before that…

…But…it's really not up to me to make that decision for her, now is there?

It's funny how you can plan something for years and that plan seems fool-proof to you…but all it takes is a few seconds for some shit to happen that can send your plans down the toilet. But hey; that's life!

Even though I promised myself that I would not butt into her relationship with Sonic…or what's **left** of their relationship, I'd be there for Amy as a friend and help her out the best way I can. So, I offered Amy to stay with me on the Floating Island for a couple of months. That way, Amy can not only recuperate and get herself together, she'll also be able to have the opportunity to really train as a true Freedom Fighter.

This was an opportunity that Amy didn't get back when our group was still living in Knothole Village. She was always ridiculed (either by Sonic or Sally) or was left behind during missions because of her inability to defend herself. Even after the **one** **time** Amy saved Sonic from being captured on Prison Island, Sonic still treats her like he's her babysitter. In my opinion, that's pretty f-ked up coming from the hero of Mobius.

During our training, Amy's combat skills have improved greatly over the years of practicing in my gym back in Station Square. We started training in Mushroom Hill because this was where I began my first adventures… and the place still has all the traps and other mechanisms I laid out for when Sonic, Tails, and Eggman first invaded my island. It was a perfect spot to put Amy's skills to the challenge.

For the first day, I ran through the course with Amy so she'll get use to her surroundings. I have to say, despite the fact that she got herself caught between a few harmless traps I laid out in the forest; Amy was indeed a fast learner. I was impressed with how well she was able to keep up with me throughout the speed run…and almost without a scratch!

After we had lunch plus a 2hr rest, we did our usual combat training like we did back in my gym. I taught her how to punch, kick, block, and throws…you know, the basic stuff. Finally, we finished our training by having a sparring session to put Amy's basic combat skills to the test. Amy still wasn't able to defeat me just yet, but on the last round, it was a draw. Amy was definitely improving her skills as a Freedom Fighter.

Everyday our training schedule would begin before sunrise and ends at sunset. We would always start off with warm ups and stretches followed by 20 to 50 laps around the entire island (number of laps increases by 10 daily). After breakfast, we'd meditate for an hour, and then we started our speed, agility, and survival training. Later we have lunch at noon, and then a 2hr break. Finally, we have combat training finishing off with a sparring match between me and Amy before sundown. Now mind you, I've added a 2rh break period to allow Amy some time to practice her combat skills before our sparring session if needed.

It has been almost 3 months on the Island. In 3 weeks, we'll be leaving this island and back to Station Square. Overall, Amy's combat, speed, and agility have greatly improved beyond my expectations. Not only that, Amy's hidden powers had been finally awakened! This was first discovered when Amy and I were sitting at by the Master Emerald stargazing as usual when I suddenly notice that the Master Emerald was glowing brightly…and so was Amy!

_**FLASHBACK**_

_As Knuckles and Amy were sitting by the altar, Knuckles notices that the Master Emerald was glowing intensely bright somehow._

"_W-what's happening to me…Knuckles…?"_

_As Knuckles looked over to where Amy was sitting, he noticed a bright pink and gold aurora surrounding Amy's body as they both stared at each other with fear and confusion and then back to the Master Emerald._

_As the emerald ceased its intense glow, the aurora surrounding Amy's body disappeared as well._

"_W-what WAS that just now?"_

"_I don't know Amy…the Master Emerald doesn't usually glow this intense…unless…"_

"_Unless what?"_

"_How do you feel, Amy? Were there any … changes?"_

_Amy stood up from her spot and looked at her hands. "Now that you mentioned it, I do feel sort of …strange…revitalized, even…almost like I got…limitless energy."_

"_Did you say 'limitless energy'?"_

"_Yeah, and my hands keep getting this tingling sensation for some reason" As soon as Amy spoke, a pink, needle-like projectile shot out from her hands which accidentally chopped down one of the columns from the altar._

"_Holy crap; what was that?"_

_Knuckles, who was shocked by the sudden impact, turns to look at Amy with a knowing smile on his face, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say your hidden powers have finally been awakened!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Since that day, our survival and combat training has gotten a lot more interesting seeing as how I've decided to bring the training to a higher level. Even I must admit, it has been a while since I've used my Quake Punch and Volcanic Dunk around the time our group set off to defeat Metal Sonic (**A/N: see Sonic Heroes gameplay**)…I'm surprised I still got it, he-heh…

Anyways, after her powers were awaken, Amy practiced non-stop during our 2hr break period. The first thing she needed to do was to control her powers. I still remembered that one time Amy nearly gave me a haircut with one of her projectiles. After a series of concentration, practicing…and **almost** getting my balls cut…Amy finally managed to keep her powers under control…THANK GOD!

Aside from all the combat training and all, Amy has especially gotten more confident in herself than she was 2 months ago. Before we came to the island, Amy looked like she wanted to commit suicide because she felt that she wasn't good enough to be loved by anyone…especially after what happened between her and Sonic. You've seen what she's done to her bedroom…or the fact that she nearly caught a pneumonia coming to my house,** crying**, in the middle of a stormy night…

But I'm glad that Amy's back to her old cheery self again…I've always loved that smile of hers…and that bubbly personality…even when she gets serious with that hammer of hers, Amy still looks adorable…Beautiful, even.

Damn…I just wished that I had told her how I felt about her 2 years ago at Rouge's party…instead, I let that cocky blue bastard steal her away from me without so much as a fight…but what difference would it make? Amy was always crazy for Sonic since day one. I may not be as fast, free-loving, or heroic as Sonic, but unlike him, I KNOW how to love and treat a girl with respect!

(Sigh) I just wished Amy can see that...

Don't get me wrong; I want Amy to be happy…but I also had hoped that she'd be happy with me someday…But that's life, I guess…can't always get what you want…

You're probably wondering if I'll ever tell Amy how I felt about her. I wanted to tell her…but right now, I barely have any courage to say anything to her. Plus, I've already lost my chance at a relationship with her…I don't know how I'd survive if I lose her altogether…and that's a chance I'm not willing to take…

At least…not right now…

At any rate, Amy and I will be leaving the island in 3 weeks. Although I was considering asking Amy to stay an extra week or two just so she can practice more on her new abilities, I can't help but wonder how all this will play out once we get back to Station Square.

I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens in 3 weeks…

TO BE CONTINUED…

O-O-O-O-O

**Coming up next is chapter 11! (… and it's already completed, too!)**

**Also, seeing as how I've taken a while uploading my chapters (you know; school, work, "writer's block", etc…), if you guys have any ideas how the next few chapters should be and you'd like to share them with me, feel free to send me an email or leave your ideas in the review box. I'll be more than happy to take a look, add them to my notes, and give credits on my future chapters. Thank You . **

**Until then, see you tomorrow, everyone **


	12. Chapter 11

**Up next is chapter 11, as promised. Chapter 12 is currently in progress right now, but if you have some ideas you'd like to contribute either for the next chapter or any future chapters, again, feel free to let me know. **

**Also, the song "Cupid/I loved you for a long time" by the Spinners is used for the Tails x Cream scene in the last section of this chapter**

**As you all already know, SEGA owns all sonic games, characters. On with the story! ^_^**

Chapter 11

Almost 3 months had passed since Amy and Knuckles' arrival to the floating Island. From sunrise to sundown, Amy has trained endlessly, under the watchful eye of crimson guardian, to become a better Freedom Fighter. Every morning, before sunrise, Amy would begin her training with boot camp exercises followed by 100 laps around the island, as usual. After, breakfast, she begins her survival training exercise by racing through Mushroom Hill against Knuckles within the time limit. Afterwards, they would have lunch, plus a 2hr break, and finally combat training until sunset.

Amy has gotten a lot more stronger, faster, and more agile than she was when she first came to the island…and now that her hidden powers had finally been revealed, Amy has also gained some new abilities such as super speed (though not as fast as Sonic or Shadow, but fast enough to keep up with them during a foot race), triangle jump, and even mastered her invisibility technique (this ability was gained during the battle with Solaris, but it only lasted for a short time before she mastered it). Amy can also create a pink bubble shield to resist all attacks and shoot pink projectile darts.

During the foot race in Mushroom Hill, Knuckles began to use his attacks against Amy as a way to hinder her progress such as Earthquake, Fire-dunk, and Arial Dive (you name it!). Of course, that didn't stop Amy to use her Bubble Shield as defense, but that Earthquake attack did knock Amy off guard a bit every now and then.

Not only that, Amy's confidence has grown a lot more than ever; even her self-esteem has improved. Since being on this island, she hasn't even thought about Sonic once…nor does she want to think about that two-timing blue bastard. Sure, Amy was once hopelessly in love with Sonic…

…but now… since being cheated on… Sonic became the last thing she ever wanted to think about.

But lately, another person has been entering her mind the entire time during her time on the floating island…someone who has been there for her since finding out about Sonic's infidelity…someone who have been helping her gain back her confidence and self-esteem….

Someone who happens to be the guardian of the Master Emerald…

Amy was still unsure how did that happened or why, but for now she decided not to worry about it and continued to focus on her training.

O-O-O-O-O

Meanwhile, back in Station Square, Cream is sitting by the fountain in the park waiting patiently for Tails' arrival. Today, they were supposed to go out to the movies as Tails suggested…

Although, it was actually Amy's idea because she knew that Tails likes Cream a lot but spends more time on his plane than he does with Cream, so this was a good way for him to spend time with young rabbit and get to know her better.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Why don't you ask Cream out on a date?"_

"_Uh…I…I can't…"_

"_WHY NOT…"_

"_Because she's…looking right at me…" _

"_Oh, for Pete's sake…"Amy slaps her forehead on the other line. "You like her, don't you?"_

_Tails lightly blushed on his line. "Well…yeah, I actually do…but what if…?"_

"_No 'buts' Tails…look, how do you know how things would play out between you and Cream if you don't give it a try? Sometimes you got to take a chance once in a while…and if it makes you feel better, I have a feeling that Cream may actually feel the same for you"_

"_You really think so?"_

_Amy winks on the other line. "Believe it, Tails. Now go on, be a man; give it a shot!"_

"_Well…okay; I'll try anything once"_

"_Great! Now pass me the phone to Cream, I want to talk to her. See you later, Tails!"_

"_Alright then…bye Amy" _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Cream checks the time on her cell phone which read 2:35pm.

_Hmm…Tails was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago…I tried calling him but I got no answer…I just hope he's okay…_

Just then, Cream's thoughts were interrupted when a voice was shouting her name above. As Cream looked up, she sees a familiar yellow kitsune flying towards her.

"Ah, Tails; you finally came" Cream smiled as the twin-tailed fox landed right in front of her. "I thought something happened to you"

"Sorry I'm late, Cream" Tails smiled apologetically. "I was working on some upgrades for the X-Tornado and…I must've lost track of time"

"Oh, that's okay, Tails. I'm just glad you came, anyway"

The two young coupled stared at each other for a minute until Tails clears his throat to break the awkward silence.

"Um…on the way here, I stopped by a flower shop and got you these…" Tails holds a bouquet of daisies to give to Cream. "I saw these daisies…and I…thought of you"

Cream squeals in delight as she accepts the daisies taking in its scent. "Aw, Tails, that's so sweet of you! These are just like the daisies in the field back home. Thank you, Tails"

"Aw, you're welcome, Cream" Tails blushed at the comment. "Um…so, the movie starts in, like, 20 minutes; ready to go?"

"Sure" Cream took Tails' hand as the couple headed off to see Star Wars at the movie theaters.

O-O-O-O-O

Back on Angel Island, it's after 4:30pm as Amy and Knuckles had already begun their sparring session. Amy was dodging flying punches from Knuckles while the echidna quickens the pace to test Amy's speed and agility. Amy then threw a series of punches and kicks but so far, she barely can touch him.

"Amy, you're going to have to pick up your pace because I'm-OOF!" With one fell swoop, Amy gave a swift uppercut to Knuckles sending him to the air, but she wasn't finished yet. Amy charged at Knuckles in the air, grabbed him by the dreadlocks, and swung him around sending him straight to a tree.

"Finally, I got him-what the?" Amy thought she had finally defeated the echidna, except that his feet landed perfectly against the tree with his knuckle claw clinging to the tree for leverage.

"What's wrong Amy; did you forget I can climb on almost anything?" Knuckles grinned as he flew off the tree and charged at Amy with a barrage of punches.

"Hey, that's no fair!" Amy complained as she tried to dodge some more of Knuckles punches.

"Quit complaining, Rosy!" Knuckles replied, sternly. "Another rule you must remember: your enemies will NEVER play fair no matter what! Learn to get used to it"

After getting tired of throwing random punches to the pink hedgehog, Knuckles grabbed Amy by the shirt and tossed her across the field.

As Amy struggled to get up, Knuckles did a Volcanic Dunk to finish it off. Using her super speed, Amy dodged all the burning rocks that were raining down on her using her bubble shield as a precaution.

"I see…in that case…"As Knuckles was about to charge at her with his fire punch, Amy suddenly disappeared!

"Huh…what the…where'd she go?" Knuckles looked bewildered as he searched the area for Amy's whereabouts. Out of no, Knuckles felt a sudden force of wind gusting in his face, then another in the back of his dreadlocks, then another, and then another…and then…POW!

Knuckles felt a forceful punch on the face, but when he looked for where it came from, it was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the echidna felt two more punches, and then a kick to the gut, a "round house" force of wind circled around his ankles knocking him off balance, and finally a seismic toss sending knuckles flying across the combat field and down on the ground.

As Amy reappeared before Knuckles, Knuckles tried to get up, but felt the wind knocked right out of him causing his to collapse on the ground exhausted earning Amy the victory title.

"Yea, I won, I won, I finally one, Knuckles; I finally beat you. Amy sang while jumping for joy as she stood over Knuckles who's on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…oh, but there is one thing I like to point out before you do your victory dance"

"Oh yeah, and what will that b-EEK!" Amy was completely caught off guard when Knuckles did one last roundhouse kick causing her to fall right next to him.

"Never, EVER, let your guard down until you know for CERTAIN that your opponent is down and out cold"

Amy blushed fiercely as she realizes what kind of position there in with Knuckles pinning her down from the top.

"Uh…Knuckles…could you…maybe…you know…?"

"Huh…OH, sorry about that…I don't…geez, sorry about that" The echidna blushed madly as he quickly got off of Amy allowing her to sit up. _Thank God no one's on this island but us…otherwise this'll definitely cause some misunderstanding!_

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Amy clears her throat breaking the silence. "Knuckles…I just want to thank you for everything…for getting back my self-esteem and confidence…and for giving me a chance to become a real Freedom Fighter" Amy leans over and kisses Knuckles on the check causing him to blush some more.

"Aw, shucks, Amy…it was nothing really…I just hated to see you get hurt. If anything, the group… especially Sonic… should've given you a chance a long time ago" Knuckles then got up from the ground and stretch out his tired arms. "What do you say we head back and call it a day? My body started to ache a little bit"

"Sure; sounds good to me-Ahh!" Knuckles ran to Amy who was leaning in holding her leg.

"Amy, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Nah, I—ooh- I just pulled a calf muscle, that's all. Should've ate some bananas this morning"

"Here, let me carry you…" Knuckles picked Amy up and carried her piggyback style.

"Oh, you didn't have to, Knuckles…but thank you"

"No problem" The echidna replied as he and Amy headed back to the house.

O-O-O-O-O

It is now 6pm as Tails and Cream were seen walking out of the movie theater talking non-stop about their favorite scenes about the movie theater.

"Man that movie was action-packed! I especially loved the sound effects with the laser guns and, oh, the light-saber battles" Tails begins to mimic the light-saber sound making Cream laugh at his antics.

"I especially love it when it's in 3-D! It feels like I'm inside the movie especially in the scene where the space jet would fly inside the lining of the globe trying to destroy it core. That was fun!"

"Well, my favorite scene is the battle between Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader"

"Well, I thought that scene was okay, until I saw Darth Vader cut off Skywalker's hand…I almost puke seeing that!"

"Eh, sorry about that, Cream. I forgot to warn you about that scene" Tails sweat dropped forgetting that Cream was a little squeamish on gory scenes.

"That's okay; I'm over it" Cream smiled. "But I must say, George Lucas really outdone himself with the Star Wars series"

"Tell me about it! He's my favorite movie director…him and Steven Spielberg"

As the couple walked across town, they came across the Twinkle Park entrance which has a cute-couples free entry night.

"Oh look Tails, Twinkle Park has a cute-couples free night tonight! They haven't had that event for a long time"

"Yeah, and by the looks of it, the park is celebrating its 20th Anniversary, meaning that EVERYTHING would be free inside the park for couples…and tonight's the only night they're having that event" Tails looks over at the young bunny who seems to want to go inside the park. "If you want, we can go over to Twinkle Park right now for a little bit"

Cream look at his cerulean eyes and smiled before turning her attention to the park "I'd love to go if you want to go, Tails…but I-I couldn't… I promised my mother that I'd be home before dinner time"

"So, call her up right now. Tell her you're going to be home late because I wanted take you to Twinkle Park"

"Do you mean it, Tails? I mean this IS couple's night at the park"

"That's okay, Cream…I wanted to go with you…" Tails smiled while a faint blush formed across his muzzle.

Cream smiled happily as she got out her cell phone and dialed her home number. "Hi momma…I'm good, I had fun at the movies with Tails today…um can I ask you something? Tails wanted to take me to Twinkle Park right now because they're having a special event there and everything is free for one night only. Please mommy, may I go? Really… thanks mommy…yes, momma, I'll try not to stay too long, I'll even bring you a souvenir…thanks mommy, I'll call you on the way home…love you too, bye"

Cream hangs up the phone excitingly and puts it back in her backpack. "Mom said I can go, but I got to give her a call when we leave the park"

"That's fine; we probably won't stay too long, I still have some stuff do with my machine upgrades back home. So, ready to go inside?"

Cream nodded as Tails took her by the hand and lead her inside Twinkle Park.

"_**CUPID/ I'VE LOVED YOU FOR A LONG TIME"**_

_**By The Spinners**_

_(Cupid, cupid) x2_

Tails and Cream both received passed and VIP bracelets as well as maps and complimentary gifts before going inside

_Cupid, drawback your bow_

_And let your arrow go_

_Straight to my lover's heart for me_

_Nobody but me_

Tails and Cream were marveled with how well this place was decorated with party light, music, and fun-filled activities.

"Wow, this place is beautifully decorated. Check out all the lights and display and I love the music!"

"Yeah, and check out all the new rides and games they have here" Tails added. "Plus the food buffet looks excellent"

"Oh, let's ride on the carousel, first!" Cream pleaded the young kitsune. "Pretty please…?"

Tails couldn't help but stare into the bunny's shiny brown eyes shyly. "Well, okay…but let's eat afterwards. They didn't have anything good at the IMAX Theater, plus the food was expensive!"

"Okay Tails, Come on!" Cream squealed in delight as she led the twin-tailed fox to the carousel.

_Cupid, please hear my cry_

_And let your arrow fly_

_Straight to my lover's heart for me_

_(Straight to my lover's heart)_

Cream giggle and squealed in excitement as she as Tails rode the carousel. Even Tails could've help but smile with how much they were having.

_Now, I don't mean to bother you but I'm in distress_

_There's danger of me losing more than my happiness_

_For I love a girl who doesn't know I exist_

_And this you can fix_

Tails ate to his heart's content as he had some chili dogs, tacos, and a 20oz cup of Pepsi while Cream enjoyed some cheese fries, a veggie burger, and a bottle of Snapple's peach-flavored Ice Tea.

_So, Cupid, draw back your bow_

_And let your arrow go_

_Straight to my lover's heart for me_

_(Straight to my lover's heart)_

The couple decided to digest the food by playing some games before going on the rides. One games involved dunking a guy in the tank by hitting the bull's-eye with a baseball.

_Whoa, now, Cupid_

_If your arrow makes love strong for me_

_I promise I will love her until eternity_

_I know between the two of us her heart we can steal_

_(Help me if you will)_

Tails was given 3 balls to throw, which he missed every shot. The guy at the tank would make fun of him every time he missed the target. While Cream offer to give a shot, the guy at the tank laughed his head off thinking a little girl couldn't possibly have the strength to hit the target…

…but, BOY was he wrong! When Cream threw the ball, it ricochet off the table, the stand sign, the random pole behind them, and smacked right onto the target dunking the guy right into the tank!

Cream laughed as both Tails and the now drenched guy stared at her with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"Tee-hee, I guess I don't know my own strength" Cream giggled as she was handed an orange stuff chao prize.

_So, whoa, Cupid, draw back your bow_

_And let your arrow go_

_Straight to my lover's heart for me_

_(Straight to my lover's heart) Don't you hear me callin'?_

_(Straight to my lover's heart)My tears keep fallin'_

_(Straight to my lover's heart) I got to have her love now, now_

_(Cupid) Whoa-oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_(Cupid) yeah_

Tails and Cream rode the Starlight Roller Coaster with Cream covering her eyes while Tails video tapes the entire ride (why? I don't know). After that, they went on the Tea Cup Ride, bumper cars, the 100ft Gravity Drop, the Water Log ride, and went go kart racing along the mile long track.

_Look,_

_I loved for a long time. Now it's time to make you my baby __**(2x)**_

The couple then rode on the Ferris Wheel to enjoy the view of the park. Although Cream was the only one enjoying the view, Tails was viewing something…or someone who's more interesting than the park itself. Tails couldn't help but notice how mature Cream has gotten over the years…and how pretty she was to his eyes…

_I look at you (You turn away)_

_And I say to you (Please, look my way)_

_But you say to me (Leave me alone)_

_Then I say I can't live without you_

Of course, Tails would quickly look away anytime the young rabbit would catch him staring at her. However, Cream knew that Tails was actually staring at her the entire ride, but pretended not to notice…

…and yet, she actually smiled knowing that Tails might feel the same way she's feeling for him.

_Hey, I loved you for a long time. Now it's to make you my baby __**(2x)**_

They decided to take a break from the attraction and shared some ice-cream sodas, fried Oreos, and funnel cakes at the food court. As Tails' hand reached for the last Oreo, Cream hands went on top of his causing a warm sensation upon contact. They both could've sworn they felt fireworks going on in their hearts when they stared at each other's eyes. Cream quickly took her hand away from Tails' as a pinkish blush formed across her muzzle.

"Um…y-you can have it, Tails…your hands was there first"

"No, it's ok; you should have the last cookie. I kind of ate like a pig at the buffet earlier" Tails insisted, nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Cream smiled as she took the last cookie and decided to save it in her pocket for later. "I'll save it for later; thank you, Tails"

Tails nodded as they both finish up their sodas and headed off to see more attractions.

_Girl, didn't you know that (My love for you)_

_That hurt me so bad (I'm telling you)_

_Come on look at me once (try it again)_

_Can't you see that I can't live without you?_

"Tails, where are you?"

Cream and Tails decided to enter the Hall of mirrors. It was fun for Cream at first, but then she got very nervous when she couldn't find the double-tailed vulpine anywhere.

"Cream, are you there?"

"Tails, I'm over here. Where are you?" As Cream looked ahead, she saw Tails' reflection on the mirror, however, there was more than one reflection there and poor Cream couldn't tell which was which.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulders. Cream turned around and gasped as she saw the real Tails' who appears to be standing right behind her the whole time.

"Tails, thank goodness, I thought I lost you"

"Nah, I was behind you the entire time. These mirrors set an optical illusion for you making you think I was ahead of you.

"Well I sure am glad you're here!" Cream sighed with relief. "Let's get outta here"

"Sure, come on, Cream" Tails and Cream left hand in hand out of the Mirror Maze and off to one last attraction.

_I loved you for a long time. Now it's time to make you my baby_

_(Make you my baby)_

"Um…Tails, are you s-sure about this?" Cream asked as she and Tails were both safely strapped inside a cage-like sphere attached with elastic cables and poles. Tails had suggested they'd try "The Orbiter", an extreme ride that shoots the riders 200ft in the air from 0 to 70mph in a millisecond.

"Trust me you'll love this! Once you're shot to the top, you'll feel a zero gravity for a few seconds before falling down. Me and Sonic used to ride this all the time" Tails notices the fearful look in the poor rabbit's eyes.

"But…but what if something happens to—"

"We can FLY, remember?" Tails giggled as he reminded Cream of her ability. "You got nothing to worry about"

Upon realization, Cream slowly relaxes as she braces herself for the ride. "Thanks Tails…I almost forgot I can fly…my fears must've got in the way of me knowing"

_Cupid, draw back your bow_

_And let your arrow go_

_Straight to my lover's heart for me_

_(Straight to my lover's heart) Hear me callin'_

_(Straight to my lover's heart) Hear the love getting' stronger_

_(Straight to my lover's heart) Whoa-oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

**3...2...1…LIFT OFF!**

The sling-shot cable attached to the sphere shot them 200ft in the air and back! Sounds of screams and laughter are heard during the ride.

"See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"You were right, Tails!" Cream squealed with excitement and fear at the same time. "That was fun!"

"Want to try it one more time?"

"You bet; it felt like I was floating in mid-air…without flapping my ears" Cream and Tails laughed as the ride lowered to prepare for another round.

_(Cupid) All I got to do is call you louder_

_(Cupid) Oh-Whooooooooa…Cupid _

At the end of the evening, the couple sat out on the lawn of the park eating candied apples while enjoying the firework display.

"Did you call your mom and told her that we're heading home now?"

"Of course Tails…but my mom offered to drive us home, so we still have another fifteen minutes to spare…she'd give us a call as soon as she's at the park entrance"

The two stared at the fireworks before Cream breaks the silence once more. "Tails, I really had a wonderful time tonight…it was the best date I ever had. I-I like to do this again with you sometime…if that's alright with you?"

Tails surprised Cream by putting his arm around her. "I love that…to be, honest…I didn't think, you'd want to be with me seeing as how I'm-" Cream cuts him off with a small kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"I told you before, Miles…I like you just the way you are…don't ever change"

After recovering from the shock due to Cream's actions and words, Tails simply smiled as he allowed Cream lean her head on his shoulders as the couple continued to view the fireworks before Twinkle Park closes at 9pm.

_(Cupid) Whooooooooa…Cupid_

_(Cupid) WHOOAAAA…Cupid_

_(Cupid)… (Cupid)… (Cupid)_

TO BE CONTINUED…

And there you have it folks! Knuckles x Amy, with a side of Cream x Tails.

Up next is chapter 12! It is the last week on Angel Island as Amy and Knuckles are beginning to get closer than ever before… but how will that all play out once they leave for Station Square next week? Will they'll still remain close as ever or will everything go back to status quo? Also, Cream and Tails are finally a couple now! Let's see how all this will turn out next time!

Just to let you all know, I have two-weeks before final exams at my school, so I won't be in until the second week of May. However, I'll still be reading emails and messages sent by anyone, whether it's to review this chapter, give me ideas for the future chapters, or simply wishing me good luck on my exams…as I will be needing it very soon, especially with my Biology class!

Until then, see you next chapter .


	13. Chapter 12

**Ah, Finally! Chapter 12 is up. Now I can go all day about this chapter as well as my future ones…but I'm certain you guys don't want to hear any of that crap…SOooo….yeah…**

**Disclaimer:**** As always, SEGA owns all Sonic characters and game settings including Station Square and Mystic Ruins…that is except for Sarah Katz, my first OC character (yea!)**

**Okay, enough about me; let's continue on with the story!**

O-O-O-O-O

It's the last week on Angel Island as Knuckles decided that he and Amy will spend their last days training in the morning from 5am until 2pm. This week's training is more like a summery test to see how much Amy has progressed over the months spent on the island.

From 5am until 8am, they would spend their mornings doing their survival foot race in Mushroom Hill; each opponent took turns being the hunter and the runner. The object of this race is that the runner must avoid the hunter's attacks to reach the goal within the time limit. The runner could also fight off the hunter while trying to reach the goal. The hunter must defeat the runner to claim victory. So far, the results came out as a draw at the end of the race.

After breakfast, they resumed their survival race around 9am until 12 noon. After lunch, Knuckles decide to spend the last 2hrs helping Amy channeling her new powers and learning how to keep them under control.

When training was over, they spent the rest of the day exploring the island, swimming in the waterfalls, meditating, and enjoying fresh grapes and tropical fruits under the stars at night.

The day before they would return to Station Square, Knuckles decided to cancel training for today which would give them plenty of time make preparations for their departure tomorrow, as well as relaxing and enjoying their last day on the island. Over the last 3 months, Amy had went from damsel-in-distress to a strong and capable young lady. Not only that, her confidence level so strong that no one can barely recognize her as the same Amy Rose who once had a fan-girl crush on Sonic the Hedgehog.

Later that night, Amy was sitting by herself on the steps of the altar. She was gathering thoughts on the events from the time before she came to Angel Island with Knuckles, during her 3 months on the Island, and until now. Amy's main concern is how the situation will be once she and Knuckles return to Station Square. The one thing that Amy was silently praying for was that she wouldn't run into a certain blue hedgehog that broke her heart 3 months ago.

Amy has nothing but pure hatred for the person responsible for destroying her relationship with Sonic… and that person happens to be a certain royal princess with the heart of a conniving slut. However, Amy is furious and dissapointed at Sonic for leading her on all these years and even more disappointed in herself for allowing this to happen.

_I've made a complete fool out of myself in front of Sonic and the crew for 6 years…and for what? So Sonic could play with my heart like it's a damn toy?! Well I got news for him; he's going to have to find himself another toy to play with because I'm __**done **__playing his game._

Amy's thoughts then began to drift towards Knuckles. The crimson guardian was sweet, kind, and honest despite his gruff exterior… basically, the complete opposite of Sonic. While Sonic was more carefree and playful, Knuckles was dependable, committed, down-to-the-earth, strong enough to protect but not strong enough to hurt someone special to him…in other words, he's almost exactly what every woman want in a man.

_So why did I chose Sonic, then? What was it about him that made me feel attracted to him in the first place?_

As a young girl, Amy had a huge crush on Sonic since the Little Planet incident. Sonic was handsome, charming, always helping those in need, and beautiful emerald eyes that can make any woman melt under his gaze, and finally there was his smile…oh, his smile…his smile alone was enough to make even the heart of an ice queen melt with passion and admiration…it was as if he were saying "Ditch the zero and get with the hero!"

But as time went by, Amy remembered how he'd never give her the time or the day, even if it was just to go on a mission with him or just to hang out as friends. Every time Sonic would just make up one excuse after another just so he wouldn't have to deal with her. There were also times when he **actually** accepted Amy's proposal to hang out with her or vice versa and still, he'd ditch her at the last minute without so much as a phone call.

Finally, Amy can painfully remember all the girls he dated such as Mina Mongoose, Fiona Fox, and especially Sally Acorn. Sally was the girl whom he had the longest relationship with and an even longer history with her. Pretty much, Sonic was indeed a popular guy. He can have any girl he wanted…hell; he can even date 2, 3, maybe 10 girls at once if he wanted!

_I guess that explains why he finally asked me to be his girlfriend. Probably figured that after he was done screwing around with all these women, he knew I'd be there with open arms to take him back when he's ready to settle down…and it's my fault because I came on too strong about my feelings before knowing his true nature…heh, talk about ironic…_

"Hey, need some company?"

Amy looked up to see Knuckles with a plate full of grapes, mangos, star fruits, and seedless watermelons pieces.

"Thought we could have dessert under the stars tonight" Amy smiled as she scooted over so Knuckles could sit beside her. "Watermelon…?"

"Thanks" Amy noticed that Knuckles had fixed his hairstyle into a ponytail. "I like your hairstyle…the hair strands gives you a nice, samurai edge"

"Thanks…thought it was time for a little change. So how's your leg?"

"It's okay now…although I'm still sore from yesterday's training"

"Hey, I wasn't kidding when I said I'm not going to go easy on you" Knuckles replied nonchalantly as he plopped a grape in his mouth. "Our enemies never went easy on us during a battle unless they want something and even then, they'd still trick us in the end"

"I know that's right" Amy agreed as she continued to stare at the stars. Knuckles could still sense some anxiety coming from the pink hedgehog and he couldn't help but feel concerned for her.

"Are you okay, Amy?"

"I'm fine…" Amy sighed. "Well… I'll be fine… just sorting out some stuff from earlier"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just…stuff…nothing important…"

Knuckles thought for a long time before asking. "Are you worried about what's going to happen once we go back to Station Square tomorrow morning?"

"No, of course not…why would I be worried?"

"Well, when I was coming over to the altar, you looked like you had a lot in your mind. Also, I've known you for a long time… and you, Amy, are and always were a terrible liar. Now tell me what's wrong?"

Amy shot him a look before replying. "I guess maybe I'm just concerned with how things would play out when we go back to Station Square"

"Still worried about what happened between you and Sonic?"

"That obvious…?"

"Not that hard to tell, knowing you"

Amy just leaned over and helped herself to mango and a piece of star fruit. "To be honest…I was hoping that when we go back to Station Square tomorrow…I wouldn't run into…well, you know…I'm not ready to face him just yet"

"I know what you mean" said Knuckles while plopping another grape in his mouth. "You know, Amy…while I was coming back from your bedroom to pick up your stuff, I overheard you and Cream talking in the next room…and she's right; you shouldn't be running away from your problems. You need to know how to handle this situation head on"

"Then why did you take me here on Angel Island…if you don't mind me asking?"

_You mean besides wanting to have you all to myself…?_ "Well first off, you need to have a **clear** mind before taking on that problem…trust me; the last thing you'll want is letting your emotions clouding your judgment. Second, I brought you here because I believe that you have so much more potential as a Freedom Fighter than how Sonic and the others see you…and I must say, during these pass 3 months, your progress has definitely exceeded beyond my expectations. I'm proud of you, Amy Rose"

Amy smiled bashfully after hearing Knuckles' complement. No one…not even Sonic himself, has ever complimented Amy's fighting skills before (at least, not the way Knuckles did it). Even when she wasn't trying to impress Sonic, Amy rarely ever gets any encouragement from the cerulean hero. "Thanks Knuckles… and you know what; I couldn't have done it without your help…and your belief in me. How could I ever thank you, Knuckles?"

"You can start by being more independent" Said Knuckles. "Also, you need to stop letting others dictate on your abilities and your self-esteem"

Amy leaned back on the altar steps smiling in content. "You know…this has been the best 3 months I ever had. I haven't even though about Sonic once…and for the first time in 2yrs…I have never felt so at ease and relaxed by myself. I guess it's all that training you gave me is what kept me busy and occupied"

"Had to do it…because if I didn't, you'd be a complete mess right now and for God knows how long" Knuckles replied while munching on a watermelon. "I've seen what you did to your room and I cannot believe you would actually burn it down over some guy"

"Hey, I wasn't trying to burn my place down!" Amy protested. "I just wanted to get rid of anything Sonic-related out of my room. It's time I learn to forget about him and move on…" Amy sighed sadly as she continued on. "But…I just don't know how…I still have feelings for him, you know…and no matter what, I'll always feel something for him"

Knuckles sighed as put down his grapes on the plate as he turned to face Amy. "Amy…as much as I hate to admit it, Sonic is, and will always be your first love. But at the risk of getting pummeled by you for butting in, you deserve better than what you got from him. You're also mature enough to admit when you're wrong and learn from your mistakes. For as long as any of us can remember, you've proven yourself to Sonic that you're more than just another damsel-in-distress. You're always the first one to back him up in a battle, even when he tells you otherwise. You'd even stick up for him when no one else would. Finally, you've shown Sonic that you're the one that truly loves him for who he is even when he takes you for granted…and trust me, the only way for him to clean up his act is to **show** him that you won't always be there for him and that you can live your life with or without him"

"Does it really bother you that much that I'm with Sonic?" Amy replied silently.

That last question took Knuckles by surprise. He never thought that Amy would one day ask him this nor would he be ready to confess… However, the echidna had to think quickly and carefully chooses his next few words before replying. "If you meant by me spending 6 years of our lives watching you love someone who doesn't feel the same for you…then yes; it does bother me. The reason why I didn't tell you sooner was because you were so over-the-moon for that guy, I mean you practically worshiped the ground he ran on. Also, the way you defended him…and your dedication towards him…hell, I even tried to tell you straight up to dump that fool before he breaks you…but the way you look and talk about him…how **could **I tell you?"

"Knuckles…"Amy stared at the echidna as he continued on facing away from her.

"I should've intervened when I had the chance. That way, you would've never had to go through what you went through-"Suddenly, the crimson guardian felt slender arms wrapping around his body as Amy pulled him into a loving embrace.

"It wasn't your fault, Knuckles; I was the one who made the choice to be with Sonic. I was the one who didn't listen, I was the one who wouldn't take a hint when Sonic ran away from me. Finally, I was the one who let my own naïveté blind me to what was really going on. If anyone has to blame for their mistakes is me. But it's okay now; what was done is done. The only thing we can do is learn from our mistakes and move on"

"You're right, Amy" Knuckles said returning the embrace. "But just so you know, you don't necessarily have to go looking for Sonic to get answers, especially if you're not ready to face him just yet. But when you're ready to face him, you can count on me to be there for you if you need it"

"Thanks, Knux…" Amy sighed. "How come almost all my friends, even Cream, found love in all the right places while I'm stuck with guys who are jerks, shut-ins, pigs, assholes, and two-faced cheaters? I mean why can't I find a guy who ACTUALLY loves me back for real and not out of pity?"

…_Because he's sitting right in front of you…_ "Well, Mr. Right can be anywhere. He can be in Station Sq., Mystic Ruins, Soleana, hell; he can even be hiding on this island for all we know. But who knows? Perhaps the person you're looking for could be standing right in front of you all along…and he's waiting for you to open your eyes to see him"

"Yeah…maybe…"

"But if you were my girlfriend…I'd do anything to protect you and your heart. I would love you more than life itself"

Amy smiled at the echidna with pure happiness and admiration…never in her life did anyone, not even Sonic, ever said something so sweet to her.

"Sometimes I wonder why everyone thinks you're socially challenged… because to me, you are the most, kind, loving, sweetest guy I ever met…" Amy leaned in to kiss Knuckles on the cheek. "Any girl would be lucky to have you as their own"

"Thanks Amy…and you know I'm always looking out for you. I do care about you, you know…and I worry about you as well." Knuckles replied as he kissed Amy's forehead and leaned his head against hers. "It's a shame Sonic doesn't realize how lucky he is to have a girl like you because you have a fun-loving, sweet and kind personality that almost every guy in Mobius would go for… and if Sonic can't appreciate you for who you are, then frankly, he doesn't deserve to be with you at all"

Both stared at each other's eyes as Amy unconsciously placed her hand on the echidna's cheek stroking it gently. After what it seems like eternity, the two slowly leaned in as their lips finally met.

During the kiss, Amy's arms wrapped around his neck while Knuckle's strong arms circled around Amy's torso while one of his hands stroking down Amy's back in soft, smooth motions. Amy's moans became more audible as the couple leaned back on the steps of the altar deepening the kiss. Amy could feel the echidna's tongue gliding across her lips begging for entrance which Amy happily obliges. Tongues swirled and danced as the couple continued to relieve all of their emotions and possible feelings for each other in one passionate kiss.

After a heated 5 minute make-out session, the couple finally pulled apart for air. Both stared at each other once more before realizing the position they're in. Finally, Knuckles did something Amy had silently hoped he wouldn't do…he pulled himself off her.

"Wow…w-we should get back. It's getting late; we should be resting by now"

Amy blushed as she replied. "Uh, yeah; you're right. L-Let's head back"

Knuckles stood up from his spot offering Amy a hand helping her up. The two headed back to the house without saying a word to each other for the rest of the evening…for they were both completely flustered as to what had happened moments ago at the altar.

O-O-O-O-O

Early next morning, the ride to Station Sq. was very awkward for the two. Neither one of them said anything to each other since they departed from Angel Island. However, thoughts of last night's event continued to play in their minds. None of them was sure how each other felt about the kiss from last night…but one thing's for damn sure, neither one of them regretted the kiss at all.

By the time they were half way there to the city, Knuckles finally worked up the courage to break the awkward silence.

"(sigh) Look…about last night…I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that, I mean everything happened so fast—"

"Knuckles, please, it's…it's alright" Amy reassured the echidna. "I'm just as guilty as you are. I was so depressed over the whole Sonic/Sally thing, I…well…got caught up in the moment, that's all"

"I know, but still I took advantage of you. It should not have happened in the first place" Knuckles replied shamefully. "…and besides I don't want this to be anymore awkward between us than it already has"

Amy was quiet for a moment before responding. "If it makes you feel any better, Knuckles, I probably won't even remember this tomorrow"

"Hey, I forgotten about this, already" Knuckles quickly replied.

"About what…?"

"I don't know…what was the question?"

Both of them busted out laughing before Amy continued on. "I will say this though; thank you for everything Knuckles. These past 3 months had been the best ever and it's a shame it had to end so soon. Plus, some time away from the city was definitely refreshing on my mind"

"What I tell ya?" Knuckles said. "Sometimes when you find yourself in a mess you don't know how to handle, you got to get away for a bit before you act a fool in front of people and we can't have that, now can we?"

"Yeah, I know…"

Moments later, they arrived at the horizon of Mystic Ruins.

"Hey, we're here!" Amy exclaimed as they flew about the jungle of the Mystic ruins.

"Yeah, I can see Tails' workshop from here. By the way, did you call Cream this morning?"

"Yeah, I called, but her mom, Vanilla, was on the line. She said they'll meet us up at workshop with Tails"

"Good, because I can see them at the landing strip now" Knuckles said as he could spot Tails, Cream, and Vanilla at the landing strip with Tails in the radio station.

" *zzt*THIS IS CENTRAL COMMAND TO THE TORNADO *zzzt* REPEAT, CENTRAL COMMAND TO TORNADO…CAN YOU HEAR ME? OVER…"

Knuckles picked up the receiver near the dashboard of the cockpit. "I hear you loud and clear, Tails. Are we clear for landing? Over…"

"COPY THAT; YOUR'RE CLEAR FOR LANDING. TAKE HER DOWN EASY, KNUCKLES…OVER"

"Roger that…over"

Knuckles set the plane's system to landing mode as he carefully landed the Tornado onto the landing strip of the workshop. As the couple got out from the plane, Amy was greeted with a flying –hug attack from Cream and Cheese.

"AMY, oh I missed you so much!" Cream cried while Amy returned the hug along with Cheese who cooed happily.

"Aw, I missed you too, Cream…(Cheese: chao, CHAO!)…you too, Cheese!"

"Amy, it's so good to have you back again" Vanilla said while giving Amy a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Poor Cream was so miserable after you left and did everything I could to cheer her up during your absence"

"Aw Cream, is that true?" Amy asked while turning to face the young rabbit.

"Oh, Amy it was so BORING these past 3 months; I couldn't stand it! You have no idea how glad I am that you're back now"

"Oh, really now…?" Amy coyly retorted. "Because last time I checked, a certain young rabbit was out on a date with a certain two-tailed genius and word on the street is HE'S been keeping her company ever since. Now, is this true, Cream? Are you and Tails an item now?"

A tint of pink coloring was seen across Cream's muzzle as she made a confirmation on her relationship to Tails. "Uh…well…to be perfectly honest…yes we are!" Girly screams could be heard from miles away from the Mystic Ruins as Amy hugged Cream feeling happy for the young bunny.

"Oh Cream I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you…and Tails told me everything. Thank you for helping Tails and me get together"

Amy abruptly turned to the two-tailed fox. "Tails, you told-"

"I had to do it" Tails interrupted. "One of the things I learned from all relationships is that we have to be honest with each other at all times. I hope this doesn't bother you?"

"Hey, it's your relationship with Cream" Amy raised her hands in defense. "Besides, you're absolutely right, Tails. Honesty is the key to every relationship and I'm proud of your way of thinking" …_I just wished that Sonic could think the way he does…_

"Well aren't you're just the sweetest, Miles?" Vanilla smiled at the new couple. "It's a shame not everyone values honesty and loyalty in all relationships"

"…I know that's right…" Amy sadly mumbled. Knuckles, of course, took notice of this and quickly change the subject.

"So, Amy, ready to head back to Station Sq.? It was a long trip back and I figured you might be tired"

As if on cue, Amy yawned while stretching out her arms. "Yeah, you're right. My butt was falling asleep during the entire ride here. We better get going"

"Okay Amy; call me later?" Cream gave Amy one more hug before letting her go.

"You bet! We have a lot of catching up to do later on" Amy smiled as she returned the hug. "See ya later, everybody"

Cream, Tails, and Vanilla waved goodbye as Amy and Knuckles headed to the train station for a ride back to Station Sq.

O-O-O-O-O

Knuckles and Amy arrived to Station Square 30 minutes later. It didn't change much during their 3 month absence; except some new shops had opened up along the block which Amy made a mental note to visit them later on. It didn't take very long to get to Amy's place since it was only about 5 blocks away from the station.

"Well…here we are" Knuckles place Amy's bags down buy the entrance of the apartment building. "You sure you don't want me to help you bring your things inside?"

"No, it's okay; I'll take it from here…besides, I've lifted heavier objects before so I'll be fine…thanks, though"

Knuckles seemed sad at this rejection, but shook it off. "Ok then…I guess I better be on my way" As Knuckles made his way to leave, he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist.

"Knuckles wait…"

Knuckles turned to face the rosy-colored hedgehog. "Hm…what is it, Amy?"

"I just wanted to thank you again for everything these past 3 months…also, about what happened last night, I just—"

"I've already forgotten about that…and for both of our sakes, you should, too"

_That's the thing; a part of me doesn't want to forget about last night… _"You're right…sorry for bringing it up again"

"It's okay…well I better get going. I'll see you next week at the gym for lessons again" Knuckles said and he set off to head back to his place.

"Next week? What about tomorrow?" Amy called back.

"Ah, I figured it's best that I'd give you at least a week to settle down. Plus, you got some catching up to do with Cream and the rest of your girlfriends, remember? See you around, Amy" With that being said, Knuckles left for his home while Amy got her things and headed inside the building.

O-O-O-O-O

As Amy was walking down the hallway towards the elevators, she was greeted by a middle-aged white cat name Sarah Katz, her landlady.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite tenant, good to see you again!"

"Hello, Mrs. Katz, how's your husband doing?"

"Much better since his gallbladder surgery" Mrs. Katz smiled. "Of course, the doctors said that he'd have to stay away from salty foods for the time being so your landlord will be pretty miserable for a while"

"Hey, it's for his well-being"

"That's right…but enough about me; how was your 3 month vacation?"

Amy sighed as she thought about her time with Knuckles during her training on the Angel Island, especially what happened between them last night. "Well, let's just say it was a little too short…but overall, it was fantastic!"

"I know what you mean"

"By the way, did you get the 3 month rent money I sent you?"

"I sure did…in fact; you sent me more than enough money, so you should be good for an extra month"

"Oh wow, thanks Mrs. Katz!"

"No, no, thank you" Mrs. Katz replied. "I just wish I had more tenants like you who can actually pay their rent on time!"

Amy laughed as she remembered a few tenants that either didn't have enough money or make up excuses to get out of paying their rent. "Well, I better head upstairs to rest. I'm still beat from the trip"

"You do that, hon…OH, which reminds me; you have some friends who came by to see you today. I let them into your place so they can wait for you. I hope you don't mind?"

"Oh, no, not at all; thanks Mrs. Kats" Said Amy as get got to the elevators and pressed the "up" button.

"I'll see you later, Amy" Mrs. Katz said as she went inside her apartment.

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened as Amy got her things, went inside the elevator, and press the 5th floor button. During the ride up, Amy began to think about what happened between her and Knuckles last night at the altar. She couldn't help but remember the way he held her in his arms, the way his hands felt against her body when he was caressing her…oh and that kiss…his lips felt against hers and the way his tongue glided across hers was enough to make any woman melt with pleasure. Sonic had held and kissed her a couple of times before he cheated…but NOT the way Knuckles kissed her. Now that she thought about it, Sonic's kiss did emit a weird sensation on Amy's lips…not that exiting "fireworks" sensation, but it was more…forced than genuine…hell; even his taste felt weird! Knuckles' was more warm and welcoming, like it was trying to tell Amy that Knuckles was the one she should be with, not Sonic.

Her thoughts interrupted when the sound of the elevator indicated she was on the 5th floor. She got out of the elevator with her things and walked down the hallway to her apartment door.

_I bet you it's Rouge and Shadow who wanted to see me…at least Rouge; she'll most likely drag poor Shadow along with her._ Amy giggled at the thought when she got to her door. When she went inside, Amy came face to face with the last person she wanted to see who's in her apartment sitting on her sofa…

"Hey, Ames, long time no see, how ya been?"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Amy exclaimed angrily as her former hero approached to her with open arms.

TO BE CONTINUED…

O-O-O-O-O

**At the time, I want to thank Coffee and Twinkies, Duck Rogers, and Yomi Love Akasura for their ideas sent to me for this chapter. I also want to thank Alyssu-Chan for sending me ideas for my future chapters as well. **

**Well, there you have it! Amy finally has a chance to confront Sonic for his infidelity. However, will it be enough to finally show her former hero what he's about to lose or will a certain chipmunk princess continue to blind Sonic of his mistakes? Also, what about Knuckles? Is he really okay with forgetting his special moment with Amy? Does Amy ****want ****to forget what happened on Angel Island with Knuckles?**

**All of these questions can be answered next time on Chapter 13 (currently in progress). **

**Until then, see you next time! ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**And now, ladies and gentleman, the moment you all have been waiting for! The confrontation between Sonic, Amy, and Sally…however this is just one part of their confrontation; the second part will come up in time (probably between chapter 15, 16, or 17; give or take). For the first scene of this chapter, this is mostly a confrontation between Sonic and Amy, just so you know.**

**And as always, SEGA owns all Sonic characters, games, and scenery. Back to our story ****…**

O-O-O-O-O

"What the HELL are you doing here?"

Amy's cheerful facial expression went sour in a matter of seconds as the person who was once her hero came up to greet Amy with open arms.

"Really, Amy; is that anyway to treat an old boyfriend whom you haven't seen in 3 months?" the cerulean hedgehog pouted.

"Since when did you decided that?" Amy snorted. "Because last time I checked, I was more of a **charity case** to you than an actual girlfriend!" Amy walked pass Sonic to put her luggage by the sofa.

"Aw come on, Ames; don't be like that" Sonic protested. "I mean we went out, didn't we? We had fun, we laugh, had a great time-"

"Oh, yeah, I had a great time with you alright!" Amy interrupted sarcastically. "I get to watch you flirt with all these women FORGETTING that YOU have a GIRLFRIEND. Let's see what else, um…oh, yeah, and the days that I caught you with some of these bitches behind my back including that mongoose chick at the mall and that slutty vixen from the park!" Amy scolded as she paced back and forth furious about everything that's happened between their relationships.

"You're still on that?" Sonic complained but was quickly silence with the death glare he received from the fuming female. "Look, Amy, I tried calling you the night before you left, but you didn't answer your phone, nor were you anywhere in the city. I even asked your landlords about your whereabouts and they had no idea where you went. I was worried about you, Amy"

"Oh, wow; I feel SO much better now!" Amy retorted bitterly. "You finally decide to take time off from your 'busy schedule' just to give a shit about little old me? That is so gosh darn sweet of you!"

"For God's sake, Amy; you're not being fair!" Upon saying that, Sonic quickly realize that that was the **wrong** thing to say to Amy, especially when she is beyond furious at the blue hero.

"I'm not being fair…I'M NOT BEING FAIR?!" Amy shouted in disbelief. "I'll tell you what's not fair, Sonic the Hedgehog. ME allowing you to ridicule my abilities as a Freedom fighter, YOU ditching me anytime I wanted to spend time with you even if it was just to help you out during a mission, ME getting stood up on numerous dates that YOU promised me you'd spend time with me. Finally, my 16th birthday; remember that day when you was supposed to be there at my birthday party? You said you couldn't make it because you had to go away on a mission. However, you promised you'd call me at midnight to wish me a happy freakin' birthday. I stayed up until 2am waiting for your call; didn't even hear from you until 2 DAYS later! Furthermore, that night 3 months ago when you were supposed to take me on a date to Twinkle Park after my boxing lessons…what happened? You called me up and told me you were sick and had the flu. Being the good girlfriend that I was, I came by your place to see if you were feeling better. Oh, you were feeling better alright! I walked into your room JUST to find you in a 69 position with that royal SLUT! Now tell me if that's fair, Sonic the Hedgehog. You…tell ME…if all THAT…is fair to you?!"

Sonic gave no response to her question, for he was far too disappointed in his actions and the grief he put Amy through. But he also knew exactly why he was here and what he need to do, besides apologizing to Amy for his infidelity.

"I take it you got my message from the night before, then…huh, Amy?" Sonic received no answer as Amy scoffed and looked away from the cerulean hedgehog. Sonic took it as a sign for him to continue on. "Look…Amy…I'm sorry for what I put you through and I'm sorry for cheating on you. I meant every word when I say I love you. But, this-"

"You know what; save it, because I know that's not true either! You must really think I'm that stupid, do you?" Amy laughed bitterly. "I was at the Chao Garden the other day with Rouge and Cream and I heard everything. You never loved me, Sonic. All this love and affection I got from you for 2 years was all just an act, wasn't it? All along, I was just another charity case for you… wasn't I?"

"Ha, more like a _mental_ case if you ask me" Both Sonic and Amy turned to see Sally emerge from the Amy's bedroom with a smug look on her face. "For future references, Amy, clean up your room the next time you go on a 3 month get-away; it's a pig sty! No wonder you can't get a boyfriend"

Amy looked at Sonic questioningly before shooting a venomous glare at the chipmunk. "What were you doing in my bedroom? Better yet, what the** hell** are you doing in** my** apartment?! You've got some nerve showing your face in my home after destroying my relationship with Sonic, you home-wrecking bitch!"

Sally just simply laughed at the female hedgehog's comment. "First off, if anyone's the_ real_ home wrecker around here is _you_, little girl. Sonic was my boyfriend before you came along and stole him from me. I just came here to get back what was_rightfully_ mine. Second…" Sally continued on as she looked at Amy's petite, yet slightly muscular figure. "Sonic is, and will always be out of your league. Especially with someone of your…lack of experience in the bedroom! You should be grateful I saved you the trouble of embarrassing yourself in front of him"

"Get out…get out of my home, NOW!" Flustered and pissed-off, Amy proceeded to push Sally towards the door only to have the princess slap Amy's hands away from her.

"Or you'll do what? Hit me with that stupid hammer of yours?! Please, you were always the weakest fighter in our group! I don't even know why we made you into a Freedom Fighter in the first place!" Sally shouted as she advanced dangerously close to Amy towering over the young female's height.

"Face the facts, Amy Rose. Sonic does not want you; he wants me…his first and only love! Sonic and I have done things that you can never measure up to even if you tried. That's why he came to me out of his own accord…you just second place to him, Pinky. Always have; always will be…you just make sure you remember that. So, what do you have to say now, little girl?"

Amy simply bowed her head much to the princess' amusement. As soon as the princess thought she had victory, Amy quickly grabbed Sally by her hair, dragged her across the room with her kicking and screaming, and threw the princess out of the apartment with her face landing on the marble floor out in the hallway.

"Ow! My nose! You're going to pay for that, you little bitch!"

"Stay the fxxxk out of my apartment or next time, I will show you out the **window**!"

The princess growled as she narrowed her eyes at the fuming pink hedgehog. "You're so going to regret this! Sonic, hurry up and dump that little rug-rat already! I'll be waiting in the lobby" With that said, Sally stormed down the hallway leaving Sonic and Amy alone in the apartment.

Sonic, who has been quiet the entire time, approached to Amy and tried to reach out to hold her hand.

"Amy…Amy, look at me…"

"Don't touch me…" Amy whispered bitterly as she swiped her hand away from her now former hero's reach. "I can't even look at you right now"

"Then at least hear me out" Sonic sighed as he continued his peace. "What we had…it was phenomenal…the best I ever had since we left Knothole Village. But Sally and I also had history together before we broke up…I thought I would never see her again after that, so I moved on…and fell in love with you. But when she came back that day…my feelings for her came back as well. I guess what I'm trying to say is I still love you, Amy…but I'm also still in love with Sally as well"

Amy shook her head in disbelief as she took a moment or two before responding. "But you can't have us **both**, you know that, Sonic…and by the looks of it, you've already made your choice"

Amy then turned and faced her once beloved hedgehog as tears threated to fall from her eyes, but Amy did her best to keep them from falling. "I got a few questions I want to ask you. Why…how could you, Sonic? How could you do this to me after everything I've done for you?" Amy still hasn't received any response from the hedgehog. "What have I done to you to deserve this? Am I really that hideous to you? So hideous that you can't show me the same affection you've shown to all the other women, including Sally?"

"Amy, you know that's not true" Sonic protested as he tried to approach to Amy only to have her back away from him. "You're a beautiful, sweet, kind, and a generous girl and I'm happy to have you in my life. But Sally…"

"She can give you money, power, anything you want…including sex…right?" Amy finished for the blue hedgehog. "That's why you cheated on me. You knew that I wanted to wait until the time was right, preferably until marriage. You even agreed you'd wait until we was both ready"

Amy laughed bitterly as she continued on. "But…I guess it wasn't good enough for you, was it? Especially since she's able to give you exactly what you wanted from me. I bet you it was good too…the best you ever had…isn't that right, Sonic? Even if I wanted to give you my flower, which I've **planned** on doing that night **before** I caught you with Sally…I bet you I would never be able to measure up to her because she is that **damn** good…am I right? But was it worth it, though? Was all this worth losing the one person that ever really loved you for who you were…and not just some random, fan girl crush? Well, Sonic…was it worth it?"

Sonic was utterly speechless at the Amy's words. Never in his life has Amy spoke to him in such a manner about his sex life; even more shocked at learning that Amy **was** ready to take their relationship to the next level…that is, before he cheated on her. Sonic tried to say something to the distraught female, but no words would come…for he knew that deep down, everything she said was the truth. Sonic was sexually active with Sally before he met Amy. While Sonic loved Amy for her personality and her kind-loving nature, it was his sexual desires that caused him to do the unthinkable with Sally. Amy was still a virgin; she wanted to wait until she was ready.

"I-I don't know what to say, Amy. I love you…but not as much as I love Sally…and I think it's best that we stay friends. What do you say, Amy? Can't we go back to the way things were between us?"

The pink hedgehog said nothing as she walked towards the door and opened it for the mobian hero to leave.

"Sally's waiting for you downstairs…you better get going"

"Come on, Amy, we can still be fr—"

"I SAID GET OUT…JUST GO!" Amy shouted with all her might. "You wanted to be with Sally, right? Well you finally got your wish, Sonic the Hedgehog! So go be with her! I don't care what you have to say anymore. You can go and do whatever you want with her now; I could care less at this point! So just leave, already! Just go…"

Stunned and sadden by this whole situation and by Amy's sudden outburst, Sonic turned and exit the doorway… but not before facing the pink hedgehog one last time. "If this is what you really want, fine. I'll leave you alone, then. But I will say this: you were always stubborn, Amy. You expect us to listen to you, but never want to hear what other people have to say; especially if it's something you really needed to hear. No wonder nobody ever respects you…and for the record, I'm **glad** you heard me at the Chao Garden and I'm **so** glad we're over. Goodbye, Amy"

As Sonic left, Amy slams the door behind him. Upon doing that, her tears that she held back for so long finally fell from her face. She was frustrated with how things ended between her and Sonic…furious at the person responsible for destroying their relationship…and frustrated at herself for allowing this to happen. However, Amy quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. It was high time she stopped feeling sorry for herself, accept what was done, and move on.

_No more tears, Amy Rose. You've cried enough for that hedgehog for 6yrs already. You've done everything to be the best woman in his life and this is how he repaid you…by taking you for granted. No more crying, Amy Rose because he doesn't deserve your tears. He is nothing but a bastard and an fxxxking asshole, and you know it. To hell with him…he can burn in hell for all you care. Remember what Knuckles said, Amy: you are a beautiful woman and you deserve so much better that what you got out of him. _

O-O-O-O-O

Meanwhile, Sonic walked downstairs to find Sally looking through her text messages smiling and giggling. But when she saw Sonic approaching her, the princess quickly shut her cellphone and threw it into her purse before the hedgehog could have a chance to see it.

"Oh, h-hey Sonic!" Sally waved. "So…is it done?"

Sonic solemn expression slowly fell as he gave his answer. "Yeah, Sally…it's done; Amy and I are through"

Sally gave a squeal of joy as she jumped on the hedgehog and kissed him passionately. When she released him, however, Sally noticed a sadden expression on the hedgehog's face.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"It's nothing, Sal. It's just…I just wished it didn't end like that between Amy and me"

Upon hearing that name, Sally scoffed as she took Sonic by the chin making him facing her.

"Sonic, forget about her; it's over! What was done is done. Besides, she knew you and I had history together before she came into our lives and took you from me. She also knew that eventually you're going to come back to me"

Sally begins to encircle her arms around Sonic. "Now that you're all mine, we can finally pick up where we left off just like old times…remember?"

Sonic smiled as he brings Sally into a warm embrace. "Yeah…just like old times"

"Now then…" Sally begins to trace heart lines on Sonic's chest. "…about that…'Nude Beach Adventure' you were talking about earlier? What do you say we hit the coast right now and…make some waves?"

Sonic chuckled at Sally's suggestion. "Sounds good, babe…but maybe some other time, okay? I need to go for a run; got to clear up some things from my head, know what I mean? Tell you what; how about I come by your place around…say midnight; maybe 1am and we'll head for the beach then. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good, babe… Don't keep me waiting, now"

Sonic chuckled as he scooped her up and kissed her softly on the lips. "You know I won't. Come on, Sal; I'll take you home" Sonic then took off with Sally to her place in a sonic speed. However, during his run with Sally, the blue hedgehog couldn't help but feel guilty of what happened between him and Amy…and especially with how things ended.

_It's all for the best…Amy is a sweet, kind, and a caring young girl who'd do anything for the people she cares about and a great addition to the Freedom Fighters. But the reason why I chose Sally is because she's mature, playful, strong, independent, and a capable young woman. She's also an excellent fighter…and a dynamite lover. Plus, she and I both have history together before Amy came into our lives…_

…_and yet…I can't help but feel that something doesn't feel right about all this…oh well, maybe a night with Sally will calm my nerves._

O-O-O-O-O

Meanwhile in Center Station Square, Amy was having a "girls-night" out at a fabulous Japanese restaurant with Rouge, Cream, and Blaze who just came into town with Silver for a week's visit. Amy wasn't going to go at first… but after Rouge learned what happened between her and Sonic, Rouge practically demanded that they'd have a night out.

"Really Rouge, you shouldn't have to do this for me; that is so sweet of you" Amy smiled as the waiter served her a Mai Tai drink while Rouge had the Drunken Pineapple, Blaze with the Angry Dragon, and Cream with a Piña Colada drink.

"Nonsense, Amy; you need this right now, especially after how that fickle hedgehog and his bimbo gal-pal dissed you in your own apartment!" Rouge exclaimed as she took a sip of her drink. "Besides, I don't want you moping around your room all day"

"Thanks Rouge…and you right, I definitely needed this. It's been a while since I have a girl's night out…and trust me; I'm not shedding anymore tears for him anymore. That's why I threw him and that bitch's ass out of my crib last night!"

Rouge gave Amy a big high-five while Cream and Blaze applauded for Amy's wise decision. "It's about time you grew a little backbone for a change! You just can't tolerate that kind of behavior from anyone, especially guys. Now, where's that chef; he's supposed to be her 20 minutes ago"

Blaze took a sip from her Angry Dragon before speaking up. "I still can't believe he would do something so despicable like that towards you! Just exactly what made him change his demeanor towards you all of a sudden?"

Amy sighed sadly. She had actually hoped that she would refrain from reliving that emotional argument between her and Sonic, and her fight with Sally.

"Well it's like this: he basically told me that he wanted to dump me because I 'held him back' from his freedom. Second, I wasn't as independent and capable as the rest of our group. Finally, I'm not as…well…**experienced…** as he is"

Blaze thought for a moment before realizing what Amy was talking about. "Are you telling me that Sonic dumped you because you're a…" Blaze lowers her voice "… a virgin?!"

"More or less…pretty much"

"Not only that, you also have Sonic's former ex-girlfriend to thank for" Rouge added. Blaze shook her head disapprovingly as the lavender feline spoke once more.

"Amy, if you don't mind me asking, how long has this been going on?"

"Believe it or not, it has been going on for over a year. Although, I can't help but feel this has been going on for a lot longer than that considering that he **lied** to me all this time…and don't ask me to go into details; I'm still trying to swallow all this in"

Blaze nodded as she and Amy took sips of their drinks. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Amy. I wish I could been there to prevent this from happening"

"No, no, Blaze, nobody saw this coming" Amy sadly shook her head. "I, especially never saw this coming from day one due to the fact that my once…sigh… 'fan-girlish' behavior blinded me from seeing the truth"

"Don't worry, Amy; everything will be alright…you'll see" Cream spoke up as she finished sip her pina colada drink.

Amy smiled at the young doe as Espio the Chameleon came by in a Japanese chef uniform wheeling in food, sushi, and utensils.

"Good evening, ladies. My name is Espio and I'll be your chef for tonight" Espio greeted the girls with a bow as he began to prepare their meals.

"Now, now, Espio, no need to be so formal to your friends…although I do love a good gentleman with manners"

Espio couldn't help but chuckle at Rouge's flirtatious comment. "It's my job, Rouge; I have to be. Although, being a gentleman is my nature"

"So what happened to your Detective Agency?" Amy asked. "Did it shut down because you and the Chaotix didn't have enough money to keep it open?"

"Oh, it's still in business" Espio answered as he began preparing the sushi rolls before making their entrees. "However, because we haven't been getting enough clients over the past 6 months, I felt it was for my company's best interest that I get a second job just so we can keep the business open"

"In other words, the bank threated to foreclose your headquarters which is also your home, and Vector is too lazy and stubborn to get another job, right?"

"Correct…and I'm not even going to talk about Charmy; I'm surprised his crazy ass is still with our company after all these years"

The girls giggled at Espio's comment as they all remembered the shenanigans the Chaotix crew would often get themselves into. But they also knew that they have a good heart and meant well in what they do in their business.

"So Amy, now that it's over between you and…him, what will you do from here?" Cream asked. "Are you going to be okay…are you ever going to forgive him?"

Amy closed her eyes and thought for a while before answering. "I don't know, Cream. But you know what; I don't even what to think about it anymore…at least not right know. Besides, this is our girls' night out; we should be having fun, right?"

"Now you're talking" Rouge smiled as she held up her drink. "I propose a toast…to Girls' Night!"

"TO GIRLS' NIGHT!" the girls raised their glasses before taking a drink. As Espio prepares their meals, he couldn't help but smile at the girls' spirit.

"So Amy, how was your three-month training with Knuckles?" Espio asked. "He has been telling me how you've made a superb progress over these months…and in such a short time, too"

"Well what can I say; I'm a fast learner" Amy replied shyly.

"No need to be modest; Knuckles told me how you actually kicked his ass during the last week of training. He also told me what happened between you and Sonic as well…and I must say I'm very impressed with how well you're taking this. Normally, you would've raise hell on any woman that set their eyes on Sonic"

"Espio, don't…" Blaze tried to warn the chameleon not to mention that part of Amy's life but was immediately stopped by the rose hedgehog herself.

"No, no, it's okay; I'm over him, anyway. Sonic can do whatever he wants now…I don't care about him anymore. Besides he and Sally deserve each other, anyway"

"Not only that, there are lots of other guys that are dying to go out with you" Rouge added. "Just say the word and I'll send you their numbers, ASAP"

Upon hearing that, Amy couldn't help but smile to herself as she once again thought about her time with Knuckles…and that kiss they shared. Every time she thinks about Knuckles, Amy seems more at peace with herself than she was when she thinks about Sonic. Amy couldn't help but wonder why…

Amy's thoughts vanished as Espio began to serve the sushi to the girls before preparing the entrées.

"Amy, this may seem a bit inappropriate for me to say this…but honestly, it's a very good thing that the two of you broke up"

"What do you mean, Espio?" Amy asked while taking a bit out of her tuna roll.

"Think about it, Amy" Espio continued. "Had you decided to take the relationship further, you would've regretted it in more ways than one, especially when he won't be there to support you in anything. In a way, I'd say that by dumping you, Sonic saved you a lifetime's worth of drama, chaos…and possible STDs"

Amy nodded understandably as Espio served the ladies there entrees. The girls thanked the chameleon as he started cleaning up his area. Before he left, he turned to Amy to speak to her once more.

"If it makes you feel any better, karma has a way of dealing those who have wronged another person in their life…especially if it's their significant other. You say Sonic's now dating the princess, Sally, right?"

"Right"

"…and he says that he's in love with her and you were just a fling to him, correct?"

Amy sighed miserably. "Pretty much…"

"What if I told you that the love of his 'faithful' girlfriend is as false as a gold-plated jewelry?"

"How do you know that, Espio?"

"Take a look over there" As the purple chameleon pointed to the couple by the window, there was Sally making out with…a green hedgehog?! "It would appears that karma had come a lot sooner than we expected"

"OMG!" Cream and Blaze were stunned as they witness the whole scene between Sally and that mysterious green hedgehog. Rouge, however, was far too busy taking pictures on her cell phone and recording every moment of it.

"I am SO posting this on Facebook…hey Ames, what me to send you a copy?"

Amy paid no attention to Rouge or any of her friends, for she was too fixated on what's been going on between Sally and the green hedgehog. How long has she been seeing this guy? What was the point of her breaking Amy and Sonic apart if she was going to cheat on him later on?

Most importantly, SHOULD she tell Sonic about this?

Amy was still furious at the way Sonic lied and cheated on her for the past years. Because of this, a big part of her conscious is shouting "Screw him! He got exactly what he deserved; let him find out for himself!" But a very small part of her is also telling her that no one deserved to be treated like this and that it's right to let Sonic know what was going on before it's too late.

What will Amy do? Will she follow her logic part of her mind…or will she follow her heart once more…?

TO BE CONTINUED…

**And there you have it, folks. Now I don't know how long will it be before I'll post the next chapter in because I haven't gotten a chance to plot my chapter outline yet…but if you readers want to share your ideas for the next chapter, feel free to shoot me an email and we'll see what happens from there. Plus I got midterm coming up in a couple weeks so I'll be studying my head off until then.**

**Don't forget to R&R. Good night, everyone ;) **


	15. Chapter 14

**:D WOW! I can't believe it! My first fan fiction with over 100 reviews!**

**Hello, everyone, I'm back! I've just begun my winter vacation since the week of Christmas, so I had plenty of time to finish up Chapter 14 and 15 (currently in progress).**

**First off, I want to personally thank Coffee & Twinkies and Raphael's Sis1 for sending me their ideas and encouragement via PM. I also send my thanks to the folks who sent me some reviews, critiques, and ideas for my next few chapters:**

**Nebula the Hedgehog (Love your stories, by the way!), aquayzer777, redlaama, Shadowscast214, Super-Sonic Iblish, Yomi Love Akasuna, Serenity Abyss, and flareose.**

**I especially wanted to thank those who**** aren't**** members of who took their time to review my story as well as some constructive criticism. **

**Okay, let's get this show on the road! Chapter 14 everybody…enjoy **

O-O-O-O-O

"_In every relationship, there's this thing called the 80/20 rule…_

_In the 80/20 rule, you're only going to get 80% out of what you want in your relationship…because let's face it; nothings ever perfect in life…_

_But sometimes 80% of something is a whole lot better than 20% of nothing…and yet most couples today would do just about anything to get that 20% that's missing out of their relationship…even if it meant lying and cheating on their loved ones to get it."_

O-O-O-O-O

**Chapter 14**

Amy and the others looked on as Sally and the mysterious green hedgehog kissed and whispered sweet-nothings to each other. Amy was shocked at what she saw, and yet, she wasn't surprise given the princess' reputation. But still, what was the point of Sally stealing Sonic from Amy just to cheat on him later?

"Hey Amy…yoo-hoo, earth to Amy…!" The white bat repeatedly poked the rosette hedgehog trying to get her attention.

"Y-yeah…what is it, Rouge?"

"I was just saying that we should put this on Facebook" The ivory-colored bat then gave Amy her cell phone so she could see the picture for herself. "Just think; it would be the perfect opportunity to get revenge on Sally for stealing Sonic away from you. Not only that, we can definitely show Sonic how stupid he was for dumping you"

Amy studied the picture as the bat continued on. "Yeah, it's amazing how a simple picture such as this can speak a thousand times louder than simple words, wouldn't you agree? Of course…if you prefer to use it as blackmail to teach that skank a lesson, then I'm game!"

"Well I don't believe that blackmail is the best way to handle this situation…" Cream controverted. "But I do agree with Ms. Rouge in telling Mr. Sonic the truth about Princess Sally. Even though he was wrong for cheating on you, I still say you should tell him anyway"

Amy took a while wondering if she should tell Sonic or not. After all, in her opinion, no one deserves to be cheated on…at least that's what Amy believed. But after what happened between her and Sonic in her apartment earlier…and the awful things he said about her…sometimes the only way a cheater will truly understand their mistake is when they learn a valuable lesson in fidelity…the hard way.

"So Amy, what do you say; should we tell Sonic or blackmail the bitch?" Rouge asked.

Amy took a deep breath before responding. "At this point, I think I'll pass"

As Amy took another sip of her drink, the girls were stunned after receiving an answer that they **never** expected to hear, especially when it came to Sonic.

"Y-You're kidding…right?" the ivory bat asked.

"Amy, are you're sure about this?" Cream asked.

"I'm positive" Amy confirmed. "Listen, girls, I would LOVE to expose Sally's true nature to Sonic so he will realize his mistake. But think about it for sec; Sonic and I JUST got into a fight moments ago in my home where he brought that slut over. Then, he had the audacity to dump me for the very same slut he cheated on me with and expect us to be friends after that! Naturally, I told that prick exactly where he can put his friendship. After that, he then said that I never listen to him, I was way too obsessive and needy over him, and that he was happy he cheated on me. In other words, it's pretty obvious that that…so-called Hero of Mobius doesn't give a flying shit about how badly he broke my heart… excuse my language, Cream. Furthermore, he's even made it clear to me that he never loved me the way I loved him…period. Now tell me this: do you all honestly think that Sonic is going to listen to me after what went down between us? More importantly, would you want to speak to the S.O.B. who broke your heart so many times to where it's now beyond repair?"

"She's got a point" Espio said while the rest of the girls agree with the chameleon.

"Honestly I wouldn't want to talk to him, either" Blaze added. "Or even be in the same dimension as him"

"Here, Amy…" Rouge got out her cell phone and emailed the picture to Amy via text message. "I'm sending you the picture just in case you change your mind. I figured that since this was your situation, you should decide what to do with it"

"Thanks, Rouge" Amy smiled. "And thank you everyone for trying to cheer me up tonight"

"Hey, that's what girlfriends are for, sweety" Rouge replied while paying Espio the bill for the dinner plus a $100 tip.

"Rouge, I-I can't accept this!" Espio protested but the bat shook her head as she simply places the money discreetly into the chameleon's palm.

"Think if this as a donation to your agency; courtesy of 'Club Rouge'" the ivory bat persuaded Espio with a wink. "And besides, you're a first class ninja, aren't you? You're an expert of stealth and espionage, so it should be a problem for you to hide a few dollars in your pocket. Come on girls; let's be out"

The girls thanked Espio for the meal as they prepared to leave the restaurant. Espio, who stood there with a dumbfounded look, simply shook his head smiling while putting the tip in his pocket.

"Be safe going home, ladies" Espio waved as the girls exited out the automatic doors past Sally and her mystery date.

O-O-O-O-O

The girls were waiting outside of the restaurant for Blaze and Cream's ride. Rouge had offered Cream and Blaze to hang out at her night club, but they politely declined.

"Thanks for the dinner, Ms. Rouge. I'm so full right now" Cream said as she patted her belly in satisfaction.

"Aw your welcome, sweety" Rouge patted the young bunny behind the ears. "You know girls, the night's still young. It's not too late to change your mind about hanging with Amy and me at the club"

"Thanks, Ms. Rouge, but I promised my mother that I'd be home before bedtime, so I can't go"

"Me neither" Blaze added. "Besides, I've already made plans of my own later tonight"

"By the way, didn't you say Silver was coming to drop you and Cream home?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, he just called a few minutes ago. He said he'll be here in 5 -10 minutes"

"You know I haven't seen Silver since the EX grand Prix at Metal City; how has he been doing these days?" Amy asked.

"Oh, he's doing fine…in fact, since being together with him; I have never seen him this happy since defeating Iblis in our world"

"You seem very happy as well, Blaze"

"Of course; why wouldn't I be?" Blaze replied blushing. "So far, he's been the best thing that's ever happened to me. What more can a girl ask for?"

No sooner than Blaze made her statement, a familiar albino hedgehog is seen driving up to the girls in platinum silver Lamborghini convertible with glow-in-the-dark aqua highlights on the sides and underneath the car. When he pulled up in front of the girls, he's seen dressed in white shirt and a teal tie with a black sweater vest over it, gray jeans, dark blue converse sneakers, and a diamond stud pierced on his left ear.

"Evening ladies; need a lift?"

"Oh, Silver…" Blaze smiled as she walked up to Silver and kisses him passionately on the lips with Silver snaking his arms around the lavender cat's waist. The girls began to blow wolf whistles causing the couple to quickly pull away from each other blushing. Amy on the other hand couldn't help but fell a tad bit jealous for the couple even though she's happy with her friends' relationship.

_Sonic and I used to be like that…before he-WAIT, stop it, Amy! You're over him, remember?!_ "It's so good to see you again, Silver" Amy said as she went over to the albino hedgehog and gave him a sisterly hug.

"It's good to see you, too, Amy" Silver chuckled returning Amy's hug. "How have you been? Knuckles have been telling me all about your improvement during your 3 month training on Angel Island. Even heard that you've developed some new abilities; can it be true?"

Amy giggled at Silver's comment. "Well it took some doing, but yes I did grow some new abilities during my stay there. Plus, they're other abilities that I've had for a while, but never got around to make better use of them until now"

"Hmm, interesting…maybe the next time you have training with Knuckles, Blaze and I can stop by the gym and watch your sparring match to see how well your skills developed"

"Oh yeah, that's right; Knuckles did told me about your new skills as well" Blaze chimed in. "I heard you're a fast runner as well. Perhaps you and I should race sometime"

Amy smiled nodding as Blaze and Cream all climbed into Sliver's car with Blaze riding shotgun, of course.

"I'll send you're a text later tonight. See you girls later" Blaze called out as she, Silver, and Cream drove away leaving Rouge and Amy alone. The girls then made their way to Rouge's car as the got in and began to drive home.

"Now that it's just you and me…what's REALLY been going on with you lately?"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked innocently.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean" Rouge replied while winking at the pink hedgehog.

"Care to clarify that for me, please?"

"Oh, let's just say it has something to do with a certain red guardian whom you've spend 3 months with him on that floating island of his…all alone…TOGETHER"

"W-what are you getting at?" Amy could feel the sudden heat rising from her cheeks as she now knew what the white bat was talking about.

"The whole night we were talking back at the restaurant, you've been blushing like crazy whenever we mention knucklehead's name, just like what you're doing now" Rouge chuckled while Amy simply turned her head away from the bat's view trying to hide her blush. "Also, I heard that there was that awkwardness between the two of you ever since you both came back from Angel Island. Now what's going on?" No response was heard from her rose-colored companion. "Did something happen between you two?"

"I…well…you could say that…"

"Well, what happened? Did you two have an argument or something? Was he too harsh with you during training?"

Amy hesitated before answering. "He…I… (Sigh) we kissed and made out on his emerald shrine last night"

The minute these words left Amy's mouth, the bat facial expression was priceless.

"Oh my god…A-Are you serious…how…when did this happen?!"

"It happened last night" Amy began. "We were sitting by the altar as usual; star gazing, talking about random things, and my current progress on my training. Then Sonic's name came up in our conversation and…well, let's just say Knuckles admit that he hated the fact that Sonic and I were together"

_I knew it…_ Did he ever say why he left Station Square?"

"He said that he felt guilty for not being able to stop me sooner because he knew Sonic was going to break my heart…again. Knuckles even said to me that if he was with me instead of Sonic, he would've made every effort to treat me the way Sonic should've treated me from the start. Even said he'd be willing to give up his life for me so I could be happy, if necessary. I looked into his eyes and I could've sworn they were filled with passion and admiration. I believed him, Rouge. Sonic has never once said anything like that to me before. For the first time since being with Sonic, I…I actually felt at peace… happy…appreciated…and maybe…even loved"

Rouge's eyes lit up with anticipation. "Wow, and all this happened in one night?" Amy nodded. "I must say; I didn't think you'd have the guts to do what you did"

"What do you mean?"

Rouge looked at Amy like she was crazy. "You mean you still haven't realized that you, Amy Rose, just cheated on Sonic the Hedgehog? Also known as the 'fastest thing alive'? That same hedgehog you've chased down for his hand in marriage for YEARS?"

"And that same hedgehog who cheated on me throughout our relationship" Amy added. "But wait a minute! Sonic and I wasn't together when I kissed Knuckles, so that doesn't count as cheating"

"Ah, but see here's the thing" Rouge contradicted. "You and Sonic weren't together when this happened. BUT…you two weren't **officially** broken up until today. So, technically, you did cheat on Sonic. But don't feel bad about it, honey. If anything, he got exactly what he deserved"

Amy shook her head in disbelief. "But…but I never cheated on anybody before. I would never betray anybody like this…ever"

"I know you wouldn't, Amy, but that's the real world for you. Things always happen when we least expected. Not only that, there's no such thing as a fairy tale romance…not everyone lives happily ever after" Rouge notices the guilty expression on the rose hedgehog's face. "Don't worry, I'm not blaming you; it wasn't really your fault. It just happened"

"Yeah, but I feel so guilty, though" Amy hung her head down in shame. "Ugh…and on top of that, I even brought Knuckles into this mess!"

"If you ask me, I'd say Knuckles already knew what he was getting himself into; starting with the night you caught Sonic with Sally. He comforted you that night and allowed you to stay overnight at his place during a nasty storm" Rouge said matter-of-factly. "Then, he offered you to spend 3 months on his island just to get away from everything involving Sonic as well as to concentrate on developing your fighting skills. Finally, there's that 5 minute make-out session you two had by the emerald altar. Now, I got just one question for you: Did you regret the kiss?"

Amy thought long and hard before responding. Although the pink hedgehog still felt a little guilty for what happened back on Angel Island, somehow…somewhere deep inside her, there was a part of her that actually wishes to relive that moment again.

"It's like this…" Amy began speaking. "The night when Knuckles and I first kissed, it started out with sparks, and then grew into fireworks, and finally a blazing wildfire erupted from our hearts from that kiss. Granted, I did felt some sparks with Sonic when we dated…but there were NOTHING compared to Knuckles' kisses!"

"So I take it you didn't regret the kiss, then, huh Amy?" Rouge smiled winking at the bashful pink hedgehog.

"Well, I…guess not" Amy answered. "Ah, but now I just feel so confused about this whole thing"

"Let me guess…you still love blue boy, don't you?"

"Rouge, I'd be lying if I said I don't have any feelings left for that hedgehog" Amy replied while the bat sighed and shook her head disappointingly. "But that doesn't mean I'm not angry at him, though. Plus, whenever Sonic would leave me in the dust, Knuckles was always there for me… and even showed me that I was so much more than I was put out to be"

They arrive at Amy's apartment building around 9:23pm. Amy got out of the car and turned to the bat to say goodnight.

"Thanks for tonight, Rouge. I really needed some girl time after what happen earlier"

"Hey, you should give us a call more often, girl. We still have some catching up to do, you know" said Rouge. "But before you go, let me offer you a piece of advice: THINK before you do anything stupid. Give yourself some time to heal first before you do anything like go to a spa, or have a complete beauty make-over…spend some time with us girls, for instance"

"Yeah…or I can try sleeping on it"

Rouge shrugged in response. "That works too…and then when you're ready, you can try talking things through with Knuckles and see where your heart lies. Also; when Sonic is ready to act like he's got some damn sense, try talking things out with him as well. That is…if you want to?"

"I'll keep that in mind" Amy smiled as she headed for her apartment. "Goodnight, Rouge"

"Goodnight hun; I'll text you when I get home" Rouge called out before driving off.

O-O-O-O-O

Later that night, Shadow the Hedgehog is seen driving in downtown Station Sq. in his black Corvette after a tiresome day at GUN Headquarters. The ebony hedgehog got out of work at 11pm and it is now 11:17pm when he decided to visit his favorite bat girl at her night club. He figured after a long day of dealing with some ignorant co-workers, cocky subordinates, and a jackass boss, he could definitely use a drink or two…and perhaps some "quality time" with his loving girlfriend.

As he arrived at a stop light near the park, Shadow felt a 5 o'clock shadow developing on his face so he took out a Norelco shaver from the car compartment and began shaving (Hey, he's got to look good for his girl!). While he's doing that, Shadow noticed a familiar pedestrian couple passing by looking rather lovey-dovey.

_Now what's Sally doing out here late at night and who's that guy she's with? I thought she's dating Sonic now?_ When Shadow got a closer look at the mystery green hedgehog, he immediately stopped shaving as he quickly recognize the scars on that hedgehog's chest showing through his black wife beater. _SCOURGE…Sally is dating Scourge the Hedgehog? I thought he's still in Moebius; what the hell is he doing out here?_

As the couple passed by to the other side of the curb, Shadow got his answer as he overheard a bit of their conversation regarding a certain blue hedgehog.

"You sure your spiky blue boyfriend doesn't know where you are?"

"Relax, babe; Sonic still thinks I'm at my brother's place…at least that's what I told him"

"Dang, you're one slick chick, Your Highness" Scourge leans in and steals a kiss from Sally. "I like that"

"Ya damn right I am" Sally snorted while smiling at the green hedgehog. "Come on let's get going"

_Oh-ho, so that's what it is! And I can only assume that Faker doesn't know about this, either._ Shadow raised an eyebrow as Scourge placed his hands on Sally's rear-end while leaning in for another kiss. Shadow shook his head as he resumed shaving the remaining stubble on his face before putting his shaver back into the compartment.

_Oh well, that's not my problem..._ As the light turned green, he turned on the music "This Fire" by Franz Ferdinand and took off towards the direction to Club Rouge. _After all, it serves him right for cheating on Amy Rose…heh, talk about ironic…_

When Shadow arrived at the front of the club, he got out of the car texted Rouge telling her where he is. 3 minutes later, Rouge emerges from the club entrance wearing a short black tube top dress that shows off her smooth, sexy legs; black stiletto heels, a black diamond chocker, and some dark red make-up to add that dramatic affect.

"Well, well, well; don't we look handsome tonight" Rouge said as she walked up to the ebony hedgehog with a cat-like grin and rubbed his chin seductively "…especially for someone who just got out of 16 hour shift"

"I had to 'babysit' some new recruits at the office today…and hey; I got to look good for my girl, don't I?" Shadow replied as he kisses Rouge sensually on the lips sending pleasurable chills down her spine. "I see you're trying to look sexy for me as well"

"Don't I always?" Rouge smiled. "Come on; let's go get you a drink"

"So tell me, how was your night out with the girls?" Shadow asked as the snow white bat took him by the arm and led him towards the club past security.

"Oh, it was ok…I feel sorry for Amy, though. That fickle hedgehog did a real number on her heart, this time. I'll tell you all about it when we get to the lounge area"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Shadow interrupted. "You are never going to believe who I saw at the corner of 5th avenue on the way here…"

O-O-O-O-O

Scourge and Sally arrived back at Sally's luxurious apartment complex at 11:56PM. They walked into the lobby while the toxic green hedgehog was whispering sweet-nothings to Sally's ear causing her to giggle uncontrollably…that is until he took a nibble at the chipmunk's ear.

"Scourge, please; someone maybe watching!"

"I don't care; let them watch!" Scourge then dove right into Sally's neck causing her to release a small moan with Sally doing her best to pull him off…at least just until they got to the elevators.

In no time, they arrived at Sally's penthouse suite laughing with their cloths and fur messed up.

"You're such a bad boy, Scourge"

"Yes, yes, I know; it's part of my natural talent…besides ruling my realm with an iron fist" Scourge boasted while Sally rolled her eyes humorously. "Come on, babe; don't act like you don't like it!"

"Yeah, yeah; whatever Your Majesty" Sally laughed as she place her arms around the green hedgehog. "But in all seriousness, I had a good time tonight"

"Likewise, babe…" Scourge and Sally shared a passionate kiss. "Mmm…(kiss) what do you say we (kiss) take this inside and…(smooooch) continue from there?"

"As…(kiss)…as much I love to, I can't" Sally panted while prying Scourge off her. "I have a previous engagement tonight"

"Ah, yes, you're little rendezvous with my spiky blue look-a-like at Emerald Coast" Said Scourge. "Yeah, I remember you telling me about something like that earlier today. What time were you supposed to meet up?"

"Midnight" Replied Sally. "Wait…what time is it, now?"

"It's…" Scourge looks at his cellphone screen for the time. "…11:59pm"

"Oh, shit; Sonic will be here any second!" As soon as she said that, Sally's phone vibrated in her PRADA bag which Sally immediately knew who it was that's calling her at this hour. "Hello…hey, baby…yeah, I'm just getting ready to go; where you at? What, you're here already? O-okay, hang on; I-I'll be there in a sec; No you don't need to…'kay, see you in a bit…love you, too" Sally closes her cellphone and turns to Scourge. "Sorry, babe; Sonic's on his way here, now"

"Guess that's my cue to leave, then" Scourge shrugged as he made his way toward the elevator.

"Scourge, how long are you going to be in town?"

"Eh, just until tomorrow afternoon…duty calls" Scourge replied.

"If you like, you can come back tomorrow at 11am and we can go out for brunch"

"Sounds like a plan, my lady" Scourge then took Sally's hand and gently kisses it making her blush. "Until then; ciao, mi amour"

"Goodnight Scourge" Sally smiled as the green hedgehog enters the elevator to the lobby while Sally ran inside her apartment to get ready for Sonic's arrival.

Meanwhile at the lobby, Sonic was waiting patiently at the elevator dressed in a dark green hoodie, white and black swim trunks, and his trademark sneakers. When the elevator arrived, Sonic failed to notice Scourge who was just exiting the elevator until they crossed paths with each other.

_That green hedgehog…why does he seem so…familiar?_ Scourge, however, paid no mind to the cerulean hero as he continued making his way out of the building.

_I could've sworn I've seen this guy somewhere before. Could that have been…NAW, it couldn't be; there's no way. I must be imagining things…but still…_

When Sonic reached the penthouse floor, he was surprised to find Sally standing there dressed in a black bikini with a white hoodie jacket over it, a blue jean mini skirt, and a pair of black flip-flops.

"Oh, Sonic, I-I was just on my way to meet you downstairs"

"Well, you know me; I prefer to be a gentleman and escort his lady down" Sonic said as he leaned over to kiss Sally on the check. "After all, you… are my special lady"

"Oh, why thank you my 'lord'…such a gentleman"

"Yes, yes; I know" Sonic bragged as he pushed the lobby button. "Oh, Sal; I got to tell you something"

"Sure; what is it, Sonic?"

"You remember Scourge the Hedgehog, my anti from the Moebius dimension?"

Sally's heart skipped a beat as soon as Sonic mentioned his anti's name. "Y-Yeah, I remember Scourge… what about him?"

"Well on the way up to your floor, I just saw a green hedgehog that looks just like Scourge"

_SHIT!_ Sally was now getting nervous thinking that Sonic may discover her secret rendezvous with Scourge. But knowing that Sonic wasn't a very bright anthromorphic being, Sally kept her composer and remained cool.

"Oh, really…heh, imagine that…"

"Although…I can't help but wonder what's a guy like that doing in a place like this?"

_Think, Sally, THINK…_ "Sonic, for all I know; that guy could be visiting a friend here…or maybe he's a tenant who able to afford to live here like the rest of us. One thing I do know is that I don't get into their business and they don't get into mine; know what I mean?"

"I guess you're right; sorry for asking" Sonic said apologetically. "Anyway, you're going to love the surprise I've made for you at the beach"

When they got to the lobby, Sonic picked up Sally bridal style and ran to the beach at supersonic speed.

_Phew, that was close…too close…I got to be more careful next time…though, I can't help but feel that I'm being watched whenever I'm with Scourge. Oh, well, maybe a night with Sonic will calm my nerves._

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Hah, talk about a close call for our little princess… at least for now…**

**Coming up next is Chapter 15 which is currently in progress. This next chapter will take place on week after the incident between Amy, Sonic, and Sally…however, even though the battle is over, the war has just begun.**

**Fights, confrontation, lies, and secret sex lives will be exposed for the next couple chapters. Until then, stay tune next time! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Happy St. Patty's Day, readers! Yangyang's back to bring you chapter 15 completed and ready to go!**

**Now for those of you who are wondering, here are the characters and their ages featured in the next 2 chapters:**

**The Chaotix Team = (Vector; age 24, Espio; age 20, Charmy; age 10)**

**Silver = 18**

**Blaze = 17**

**Marine = 11**

**Tikal = 16**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, SEGA owns all Sonic characters and it environments (Station Square, Angel Island, etc…)**

**Well, now that that's out of the way, here's chapter 15! Enjoy: D**

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Chapter 15**

A week has passed since the confrontation; Amy, clad in her work out outfit, is seen back at Knuckles' gym training harder than usual. As she practiced her basic punches and kicks on the punching bag, the rosy hedgehog couldn't stop thinking about what went down between her and Sonic in her apartment last week. Amy was especially furious at the person who was the cause of the break up.

_Sally…I should've broken that bitches neck when I had the chance…_

However, what nearly brought Amy to tears is the images of Sonic and Sally together continue to play in her mind. What's even worse is that Amy will never forget the cold, harsh words being said from her former hero…

FLASHBACK

"_I don't know what to say, Amy. I do love you…but not as much as I love Sally…"_

"_It's just not working out for me…I think we should just stay friends"_

"_Are you kidding, Sal? I still got bruises from her last glomping attack, ha-ha-ha…"_

"_I swear, Amy's like a tick, sometimes. She's so clingy; you'll need a crowbar just to pry her off me!"_

"_I'm so sick and tired of saving her annoying ass…Cream's like 5 years younger than Amy is and even SHE knows when to stay behind during our missions!"_

"_The only reason why I went out with her is so she'll stop bugging me with this whole marriage crap…"_

"_You always expect people to hear what you got to say, but you never listen to what you need to hear from people…"_

"…_No wonder nobody ever respects you…"_

"_I'm glad you heard me at the Chao Garden and I'm SO glad we're over…"_

"_Goodbye, Amy Rose…goodbye, Amy Rose…"_

END FLASHBACK

The more Amy thought about it, the angrier she became. The angrier she became the harder her punches and kicks collided with the punching bag.

_STUPID HEDGEHOG! Who does he think he is coming into my home unannounced especially after how he cheated on me with that slut!? It was bad enough he had the nerve to call me late at night just to break up with me because he's too much of coward to tell me in person! Now, that bastard had the audacity to bring that…that…filthy __**whore**__ into my home and allow her to contaminate my bedroom with her presence! How dare he show his face back into my life after what he did! How dare he bring that slut over just to tell me he's leaving me for her! How dare he disrespect me and my feelings for him!_ Suddenly an image of Sonic and Sally appeared on the punching bag holding each other with them giving Amy a smug grin. That was enough to send her over the edge.

_Worst of all…HOW DARE HE PLAY WITH MY HEART LIKE IT'S A GODDAMN TOY!_ With that last word, Amy gave a flying roundhouse kick to the bag which immediately ripped in half spilling its contents out.

"Jeez, Amy; what did that bag ever do to you?" Amy turned around to find Knuckles standing outside his office with his hands on his waste as he studied the mess on the floor.

"Oh, sorry, Knuckles I…I guess I didn't even know my own strength, he-heh"

"It's okay, I'll put up another up" Knuckles said as he grabbed a broom and swept up the sand and torn bag off the floor. "Look, why don't you go take a break for now? You look like you've put a lot of energy on your training"

"Yeah, I guess I could take a breather or two" Amy sat down on the nearest bench, removed her boxing gloves and shin guards. Knuckles came over to where Amy was sitting and offered her pink lemonade Gatorade which she accepted. Knuckles then sat down beside her and took a sip of his grape flavored Gatorade before speaking up.

"Amy, you haven't said anything at all since coming here. Is everything alright?" the pink hedgehog shook her head in response as she turned away from the echidna's view. Seeing that response kind of gave him an idea of what had happened with the pink hedgehog since returning to Station Sq. "Did you, by any chance, happen to run into Sonic sometime last week?"

Amy simply exhaled before speaking. "You know…you'd think that after being gone for so long without a word, Sonic would actually realize that I'm not always going to be there for him. You'd think that by disappearing for 3 months without calling, texting, or even leaving a note on my apartment door would actually get him to **act** like he gives a damn about me"

"What happen?" Knuckles asked.

"That early evening when we came back from Angel Island, I found Sonic waiting for me at my apartment"

"Hold on a sec…" Knuckles held up his hand interrupting Amy. "First of all, how did he get into your apartment without your consent and why is he there?"

"Mrs. Katz, my landlady, let him in not knowing what went down between us. Also, Sonic, apparently, decided to grow some balls and come to my place just to tell me that he's dumping me for Sally…" Amy explained. "…and get this: he had the nerve to bring that slut over to MY home and let her foul up my bedroom with her existence!"

"Get the f-are you serious?! You should've kicked his ass right then and there!"

Amy simply scoffed at that thought. "Please; it wasn't even worth it. But I did threw that bitch out of my apartment…with her landing face first on the marble floor of the hallway"

"Ha, it's about time somebody put that snobby princess in her place!" Knuckles patted Amy's back proudly. "Did you throw Sonic out as well?"

"I did…but not before I demanded some answers from him. I wanted to know why… why did he lied and cheated on me with Sally, of all people! I asked him what have I ever done to deserve this betrayal from him…I've done some much for this guy and this is the thanks I get?"

"Well, what did he say?"

Amy really didn't want to go into detail considering how heartbreaking it was for her…but she trusted Knuckles enough to give him a brief overview of what happened. Knuckles noticed her distress as he scooted closer to the female hedgehog and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Amy, it's okay; you don't have to tell me if you're not ready to do so"

"No, no, it's fine…Amy composed herself as she patted the echidna's lap in a reassuring manner. "Put it this way: you were right, Knuckles. Sonic never loved me…he never loved me to begin with. As it turns out, he only went out with me just so I could stop bothering him…for what; I don't know. Heck, he came up with a lot more other excuses besides that…but…I think that the main reason why Sonic chose Sally over me is because she's able to give him something that I wasn't ready give just yet…if you catch my drift"

Knuckles understood what the rose hedgehog meant. "Wow…that's just…wow. Now, I know Sonic and I aren't exactly the best of friends, but even I had expected better from him"

"Oh, there's more…" Amy continued. "Sonic even told me to my face that he was happy he cheated on me and that he was thrilled to finally get rid of me. You believe he actually expect us to be friends after telling me all that?! I didn't even want to be in the same **room** with him let alone be friends, so I told him to hit the road!"

"You did the right thing, Amy" Knuckles applauded. "You just can't put up with this kind of shit forever, you know. Sometimes you got to nip things in the bud before it destroys you"

"Hello; anybody home?"

Knuckles and Amy turned to find Shadow, Silver, and Blaze at the doorway.

"Hey guys!" Amy greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Well, Rouge sent me here to extend you and Knuckles and invitation to her special get-together at her night club tonight at 8pm" Shadow said as he handed to invites to Amy and Knuckles. "Yeah, Rouge figured it be fancier to hand out invites to everyone we know…not that we need it, but that's Rouge for you"

"Yeah, I can see that…" Amy said as she studies the invitation card which is decorated with black and magenta strips with diamonds around the borderline. "Anyway, you can count me in! Rouge throws the best parties…"

"…But what's the occasion?" Knuckles intervened.

"Since this is our last day here, Rouge insisted on throwing a little 'bon voyage' party for us since we've never been to her night club in the city" Silver explained.

"Silver and I have to attend to our duties back in Soleana" Blaze added. "Besides, I wanted to see Amy's progress on her training before we leave"

"Whoa, what happened here" Shadow asked as he pointed to the torn-up sparring bag.

"Oh, that was me…" Amy blushed. "You can say I got a little too focused while practicing my punches"

Blaze giggled at Amy's statement. "I can see your training has progressed very well, Amy!"

"Hey, Knux; if you want, I can cleaned that up for you" Silver redirected his attention to the torn punching bag.

"Naw, it's cool" Knuckles declined. "I've got 3 others in my storage room; I'll just put another one up"

"Nonsense…" Silver held out both of his hand until an aqua blue aurora surrounding his hands and bag appeared. The punching bag levitated sucking the sand inside. He then sealed the ripped material and its scratches returning the bag to its original form.

"There! I just saved you $2000 by switching to Psycho-kinesis"

"Gee, thanks…" Knuckles shook his head in amusement as he pick up the punching bag and hung it back in its place.

"So who else is coming?" Amy asked.

"Well, besides us…" Shadow began. "There's the Chaotix team, Tikal, Cream, Marine is going to pick up Silver and Blaze tonight after the party so she'll be there, Tails for sure, and finally Sonic is coming with Sally" Upon hearing that name, Amy's quills immediately flared up in anger.

"WHY THE HELL IS SHE COMING?" Amy's voice could be heard from outside the gym. "How could Rouge invite HER? It's bad enough that royal slut ruined everything that ever mattered to me. Ugh, and now I got to spend the night watching **her** and Sonic looking all lovey-dovey so she can rub it in my face!"

"Jesus, kid; calm down already!" Shadow said while attempting to calm the hot-headed female hedgehog. "Look if it makes you feel any better, we're all not too crazy about Sally coming, either. Originally, Rouge only invited Sonic, but…"

"Sally somehow knew about the party at the last minute and decided to invite herself along with Sonic" Silver finished off for Shadow.

"And Rouge couldn't say 'NO'?" Amy demanded while casting a dark glare to the hedgehogs.

"You don't think she **tried**?" Silver snorted.

"Plus, from what Rouge told us, Sally made Sonic an offer he couldn't refuse if he didn't take her along" Blaze added. "Sonic practically had to _beg_ Rouge into letting her bring Sally to the party"

"Of course…what else is new?" Amy rolled her eyes as she sat back down on the bench and ran her finger through her bangs sighing. "Well if those two are coming to the party, then I'm not going"

"So that's it; you're just going to let them win just like that?" Blaze questioned the pink hedgehog.

"Who says anything about letting them win?" Amy crossed her arms defensively. "I'm just not going to give them the opportunity to rub it in my face…and to make sure that won't happen, I won't attend to the party, so there"

"Sounds to me that you're letting them win, Amy" Knuckles chimed in nonchalantly while the others agreed.

"I am not!" Amy tried to defend herself, but suddenly felt unsure of her logic. "I…I just…I just can't _stand_ seeing those two together" Just then, Amy felt a soft, warm hand on her shoulders. When Amy looked up, it was Knuckles.

"Forget about them, Amy" Knuckles reassured. "Sally's just a bitch who jumps on anything with a pulse, so I guarantee that their relationship is not going to last much longer. As for Sonic; I say he's the one who struck out by dumping you for someone like Sally. But refusing to show up at the club is only going to give them power over you and you know that. If you don't want that to happen, then come to the party, anyway. Prove to them, and to yourself, that you can still have a good time whether they're there or not"

Amy, who was moved by the echidna's words, thought long and hard before answering. "Well, I hate to miss out on Silver and Blaze's 'last-night-on-the-town' party…and Rouge throw really great parties…guess I'll be there tonight"

"Excellent; you and I can go shopping for some new outfits for the party!" Blaze smiled. "I heard the stores here in this city are fabulous and I'm dying to check them out"

Blaze approached the sparring ring and hoped over the ropes landing perfectly onto the platform. "But first, let's see just how well your skills are compared to mine!"

Amy smiled as she joined Blaze at the sparring ring. "Very well then, I accept your challenge… just don't cry when you lose"

"I believe it is you who will do the crying when I'm through with you" Blaze then got herself into her fighting stance.

"We shall see about that!" Amy replied as she got into her fighting stance as well.

"Alright, ladies, let's keep this fight clean and simple" Knuckles announced as he positioned himself next to the bell. "Ready…BEGIN!"

As the echidna signal the bell, both contenders charged at each other in full speed as round one began.

O-O-O-O-O

At Club Rouge, everyone was dressed in their casual, yet, dressy attire and having a great time drinking, dance, or just mingling with one another. They're all waiting for Blaze, Silver, Marine, and Amy to arrive. Sonic was at the lounge area with Sally sitting on his lap enjoying a lively conversation with Tails and the Chaotix. Sally, who was wearing a very short, skimpy indigo halter dress and matching peep-toe heels, cling very closely to Sonic, and Knuckles is at the bar area chatting with Shadow, Rouge, and Cream.

"Hey Cream, shouldn't you be with Tails at the lounge area?" Rouge asked.

"Why, so I can sit next to that very woman who ruined my best friend's relationship with Sonic; NO thank you!" Cream retorted with a huff as she took a sip of her mint julep ice tea.

"Well, I then guess we can't blame ya for that, kiddo" Shadow said. "But whether we like it or not, she's Sonic's new girlfriend, now. There's nothing we can do about it, except to try to put up with her for his sake"

"Yeah, well I'm not going to sit over there and pretend to be nice to someone that I don't like, so I'll stay here until Amy and the others come"

"Trust me; you're not the only one" Knuckles said as he patted the bunny on the shoulders calming her down.

"Well, looks like they're here now…" Across the dance floor, Silver has arrived with Blaze, Marine, and Amy all nicely dressed and ready to party. However, Knuckles' attention was more directed to Amy, who is wearing a cream-colored single-shoulder dress with red rose printings which hugs her curves nicely stopping at her mid-thigh, gold arm band with matching bracelets and chain belt, gold high-heeled goddess sandals, and her quills arranged in curls with a red rose pinned to the right side and light make- up to highlight her features. To the echidna, Amy looked like a beautiful goddess.

Little does Amy know Sonic has been stealing glances as well…that is until Sally, who noticed this, pulled Sonic over to her and French-kissed him. Amy saw this and simply turned away in disgust. Finally, Sally pulled away from Sonic who was pretty stunned at the princess' action.

"Not that I'm complaining…but what was that for?" Sonic asked.

"You were looking a little distracted, so I figured I redirect your attention to me" Sally happily replied. "Besides, she's just a pathetic, worthless, nobody who's trying to seduce you into going back with her"

"Trust me, Sal; I can always tell whether or not Amy's going to seduce me" Sonic reassured the princess. "I've dealt with Amy's obsession over me for 6 years now; I know how to handle her advances, so don't worry about it" While Sally resumed her conversation to the Chaotix about her lifestyle, Sonic's attention reverted back to Amy who was starting to look very attractive in the hedgehog's eyes.

_Wow, check out Amy! She really looks amazing tonight…sexy, even…and is it my imagination or did her boobs got bigger? Because she's got curves in places I never even knew existed. WHOA, time out! I'm with Sally now; I should be eyeballing her instead of Amy…and yet, with a body like that, Amy's like a freakin' goddess compared to Sally._ Sonic then sees Amy approaching near the lounge area with the others.

_Okay here she comes…act cool…_ Amy stopped by the lounge area with Blaze, Marine, and Silver greeting Tails and the Chaotix. Sonic was not surprised that Amy didn't even look his way when she walked right passed him, however, the cobalt hedgehog was shocked when he saw Amy walked to the bar area giving Knuckles a very affectionate hug while the echidna kissed her on the cheek. Sonic was unsure why, but he could've sworn he felt a tint of jealousy boiling in his bloodstream.

_WHAT THE HELL; since when those two get to be so close with each other?! Amy never once hugged him like that before. Better yet; I've never seen Knuckle-head letting __**anyone**__ near his personal space unless they're fighting him…OH, I get it! Amy's just trying to make me jealous. Well, it wouldn't be her fist time considering she once used an imaginary boyfriend to get back at me. Poor, Amy…she must be really desperate to use Knuckles in her little scheme…although, I can't help but notice that Knuckles is enjoying that a lot on his end. _He then heard Amy laughing at a joke Knuckles had told her while his hand is still hugging her waist. Seeing that caused Sonic's jealousy to suddenly go up a couple of notches, but he did his best not to let that bother him.

"Hey, Sal; do you want to dance?" Sonic asked.

"Sure babe; thought you'd never ask" Sally then got off from Sonic's lap and dragged him towards the dance floor. When they got to the middle of the dance floor, they began getting freaky with each other. Of course, when Sally caught Amy looking at them with what was thought to be jealousy, she shot the pink hedgehog a smug look while grinding against the speed demon seductively. Unbeknownst to Sally, Amy was actually disgusted with how Sally was gyrating on Sonic like a cat marking her territory. Knuckles, who also noticed this, decided that enough was enough.

"You're not going to take that crap from them, are ya?"

"Wait… what?" Before she knew it, Knuckles got up and offered Amy a hand as a sign that he wanted to dance with her.

"Come on, Amy; we're not going to let these freaks out dance us, are we?" Knuckles smiled at Amy.

"I don't know…"

"Remember what we talked about back at the gym, Amy" Knuckles reminded. "You can still have a good time whether they're here or not…plus, you're with me tonight"

Amy, who blushed at that last statement, happily took the echidna's hand. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, you and I can dance circles around them! Let's go, Knux"

"Now, that's the Amy I'm talking about!" Knuckles laughed as Amy lead Knuckles out onto the dance floor with Sonic and Sally. As mentioned, they were one hell of a dance couple at the club! All the other dancers stopped to see their moves. Most of them even took video pictures to post them on Facebook, Twitter, or YouTube.

Sonic and Sally were among the spectators who are witnessing the dance between Amy and Knuckles. Poor Sally was fuming when she noticed that everyone was paying more attention to that "pink rat" than they were of her. Sonic, on the other hand, was stunned at the way Amy was behaving around him this evening. The way her moves were in synch with the crimson echidna's…and the way she was smiling…it was as if Sonic no longer existed in her life.

Well, it doesn't matter to Sonic now that he's back together with Sally. Who cares if there was something going on between Knuckles and Amy? He's got his first love back in his life and that was all that it mattered to him… right?

O-O-O-O-O

Later that evening, a slow dance came up. All the couples came out to the dance floor while Knuckles took Vector to the DJ booth to see if they can get Vector a job as a DJ for the night. The DJ, of course, hired him on the spot since his partner couldn't make it in tonight to help work the booth. Vector was especially happy when he learned that he will be handsomely paid under the table (that's straight cash for those who don't know) if he does a great job tonight.

Meanwhile, Amy was at the lounge area by herself recollecting her thoughts on what went on at the dance area moments ago. Soon her thoughts were interrupted when someone cleared his throat to gain her attention. When Amy looked up, it turned out to be the last person she expected to see. Amy wondered what could he possibly what with her when he should be with Sally?

"Hey, Ames…"

Amy flinched at the thought of him using her nickname after what happened last week, but decided to remain cool about it. "…Sonic…"

"How have you been?"

"I've been fine, considering… (_Considering how you ripped my heart to pieces when you brought that __**slut **__over to my home…)_ thanks for asking. Where's Sally; wasn't she with you earlier?"

"Oh, uh, she stepped out for a bit. Sally needed to make a call to her dad real quick" Sonic answered. "But she'll be back in a minute"

"Oh, okay then… cool" Amy then resume her attention back to the couples dancing hoping that the cerulean hedgehog would go away…but unfortunately luck was not on her side today.

"So, do you want to dance?"

Amy raised an eyebrow in shock. Did she hear him correctly? Has Amy Rose finally gone crazy or did she just hear Sonic the Hedgehog asking her to dance with him… that same hedgehog that she had to drag his lazy butt to the dance floor when they were younger?

"Are you talking to me?" Amy knew it was silly to ask, but she had to be sure that she wasn't just hearing things.

"Well, we're the only ones in this area, so…would you like to dance?" Again, the mobian hero asked.

"Won't Sally be jealous if she ever saw you with me?"

"It's just one dance" Sonic insisted. "Come on, Amy…for old time's sake?"

Amy hesitated before answering. A big part of her conscience told her to say "GET LOST!" to Sonic, and yet, Amy couldn't help but wonder as to where Sonic was going with this and why. There was only on way to find out…

"I guess one dance wouldn't hurt…" Amy accepted as Sonic helped her up from the couch and to the dance floor. "…for old time's sake"

As they began slow dancing, there was an unmistakable tension between the two…however, both of them did their best to remain cool about it. The old Amy Rose would've kill to get a chance to dance with her once beloved hero. Whenever she was near him, her heart would beat 1000 times faster than Sonic's speed…at least that's how it felt like to Amy.

But after everything that's happened between them, now all Amy feels while dancing with Sonic is emptiness…that same empty feeling when Sonic stood her up on all their dates, when he told her he would never leave her but often left her in the dust on many occasions, when she caught Sonic flirting with Fiona Fox and Mina Mongoose… the night she was ready to give herself to Sonic only to find him cheating on her with Sally Acorn.

It was that same empty feeling she had when Sonic told her he was dumping her for Sally…the day Amy finally discovered that Sonic never loved her the way she loved him.

Now that she's thought about it, Amy is beginning to regret allowing Sonic to dance with her. Oh, how she wished that Knuckles was here instead of Sonic. Knuckles…that same man who helped her through her break up with Sonic…the same echidna who help her rediscover herself (and her new abilities as a fighter)…yes, it was the same guardian of the Master Emerald whom she shared a passionate kiss with back on Angel Island.

Soon, Sonic cleared his throat once more to regain Amy's attention. "You…you look amazing tonight, Amy"

"Oh, uh, yeah…thanks" Amy replied coolly as she redirect her attention to the DJ booth where Knuckles and Vector are standing.

"I see you worked out a little" Sonic complemented on Amy's physique.

"Whenever I can spare a moment…"

Sonic sighed as it was time to stop with the small talk and get to the point of why he's really here with Amy. "Look, Amy; I get it, okay? I'm sorry I broke your heart by dumping you for Sally…but I can't help it if I still love her. We had history together, you know that. Truth to be told, when I got together with you, I never thought I would see her again"

After a short period of silence, Amy finally gathered the courage to speak up. "It that the best excuse you can come up with?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

Amy took a deep breath before responding. "You can start by explaining to me why you lied to me the entire time we were together" Sonic looked rather confused by Amy's question.

"What do you mean by that; I just told you what went on between Sally and me"

"I wasn't talking about that" Amy then shot the mobian hero an ice-cold glare. "I'm talking about the day you asked me to be your girl the night at Rouge's birthday party, which was 2 years ago. Why did you lie to me when you told me you loved me?"

Sonic did not expect the question to be so direct and to the point, for he is still unsure as to why he did what he did what he did to Amy. So Sonic did his best to answer Amy's question as honest as possible.

"I don't know why I did what I did 2 years ago…but all I know is that I still care for you and Sally… and I still love you both" Sonic firmly replied. "But I'm staying with Sally. I'm sorry it had to be this way and I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted it to be…but who I spend my life with is no one else's decision but mine"

"Figures…" Amy pulls herself away from Sonic. "If you'll excuse me…" Amy walked away from Sonic to the ladies room leaving the cobalt hedgehog all by himself on the dance floor.

O-O-O-O-O

Meanwhile in the ladies room, Amy was in the bathroom coming out of the stall to wash her hands. She was still thinking about what had happened back out on the dance floor.

_Why am I not surprised? Even after all this time apart, Sonic is still stubborn as ever! Of course he's not going to know Sally is a conniving cheater and a con-artist. It's pretty clear that his stupid ego is blinding him from the truth…and even if he does know, Sonic is so blinded by his own cockiness that he can't even what was going on right in front of him… just like how he couldn't see that I was the one who truly loved him…_Amy then thinks back what happened between Knuckles and herself last week on Angel Island.

…_but then again…maybe it is I who doesn't know what true love is…_Soon, her attention was directed at the bathroom door that opened up to reveal the last person she wanted to see.

Amy's blood began to boil as Sally strutted up to Amy casting an icy glare at her. Amy, who probably had a pretty good idea why the princess walked up to her, resumed washing her hands…but also decided to find out what this princess want with her.

"What do you want?" Amy asked irritably.

"You've got some nerve!" Sally sneered at the younger female. "It's bad enough you can't seem to accept the fact that Sonic doesn't want to be with you anymore. But the _minute_ I had my back turned, you already had your grimy little hands all over _my_ man?!"

Amy raised an eyebrow at that snobby princess. "Excuse me…?"

"You heard me, you over-obsessive pink rat! Sonic's **my** man; not yours and I would appreciate it if you would kindly keep you filthy hands off **my** man!"

"As I recalled correctly, Sonic was _my _boyfriend before your slutty **ass** came and stole him from me"

"Oh, come now, Amy; don't be such a sore loser!" Sally laughed in a cruel manner. "It's not my fault that Sonic decided to be with a **real** woman for a change"

"**Ha**, you **actually** consider yourself a 'real woman'?! Don't make me laugh!" Amy scoffed as she grabbed a paper towel to wipe her hands.

"Bitch, please…Sonic was with me before **you** even got into our group! You were just holding him for me, Pinky. It was only a matter of time before Sonic decided not to waste anymore his time with a worthless **child** like you. I mean let's be honest; you know nothing about pleasuring a man…otherwise Sonic would still be with you right now"

That did it! Amy did her best to stay cool around Sally's presence. But when someone crosses the line by saying something like **that** to her…that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"That may be…but unlike yourself, I know more about love than you ever could!" Amy shouted at the chipmunk princess. "I **know** what it takes to be in a good relationship, I **know** what it means to be faithful in a relationship… but most of all, I **know** what it means to love a person for who they are and not for what they can do for you! I loved Sonic for who he **was** as and **not** for his stupid fame or his hero status"

"Is that so?" Sally questioned the fuming pink hedgehog. "Then tell me this, since you have **so** much knowledge on relationships: Why hasn't Sonic showed you the same affection he's shown me? Has Sonic ever said he loved you and **only** you? Did he ever actually made any effort at all to want to be with you…or did you do all the work by yourself?"

Amy tried to open her mouth to say something back at Sally, but no words wouldn't come out…deep down; Amy knew Sally was making a very good point on her previous relationship with Sonic.

"Exactly…and don't think for a second that I don't know anything about your weak-ass attempt at winning Sonic's heart with an imaginary boyfriend, either! To think, I thought you were just an obsessive fan-girl of Sonic's…but even I didn't think you'd be **that** desperate to do such a thing"

"You know what; I don't have time for this!" Amy brushed past the sneering princess as she began making her way to the door.

"Aw, did I hit a nerve? Is the little rug rat going to go home and cry in her room?" Sally taunted as Amy continued to ignore the bitchy princess while making her way to the exit. "And another thing…If Sonic doesn't want you, what makes you think that Knuckles will want to be with you as well?"

Amy stopped dead in her tracks as the chipmunk made a statement about Knuckles.

"Yeah, I saw how you were out there on the dance floor, Rosy. You were all over that red mutt like a desperate, horny school girl"

"What the HELL is that supposed to mean?!" Amy demanded as she dangerously approached the smirking princess face to face.

"It means that the only reason why you're with Knuckles is because you can't have Sonic! Why I bet you're with that red mutt just to make my boyfriend jealous, just like your 'invisible ex-boyfriend'. If anything, that makes you and even bigger slut than I-_**POW!"**_

The princess stumbled back with a dazed look in her eyes as Amy had punched her across the face earlier.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THE LIKES OF YOU, YOU F-KING WHORE!" Amy thundered at the knothole princess. "You want to talk about pathetic? Let's talk about how pathetic you are for using Sonic to get some of his fame! Let's also discuss how much of a selfish, spoiled bitch you are for not letting Sonic the freedom to be himself…and let's not forget how many time you either cheat or broke up with him because he wasn't as **satisfying** as Monkey Khan…or Scourge, for example"

Sally's eyes widen at the mention of Sonic's green doppelganger.

"In fact, that's probably why your father gave your twin brother, Elias, the throne instead of you because not only you're a disgrace to the Acorn name, but nobody wants a **whore** to rule Knothole Village!"

"How dare you…" In a blinding speed, Sally kicked Amy in the stomach causing Amy to wheeze out the air, and bitch-slapped Amy hard knocking her to the floor spitting out her blood.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY ROYAL NAME IN VAIN?"

"What; did I hit a sore spot?" Amy retorted but was quickly silenced by Sally picking her up by the throat and slammed Amy against the wall.

"You've made a grave mistake doing what you just did" Sally smirked grimly at the chocking female. "I told you were going to regret challenging me one day. As you can see, not only am I the better lover for Sonic…but I'm also stronger, faster, and a more experience fighter than you will ever be, girly! Heck; if I want to, I could kill you right now! That way, I won't have to deal with any more competition with the likes of you"

"W-well then… I-I guess… y-you… (COUGH) …you don't know me as well as you… t-thought!" Amy then grabs Sally's wrist and squeezed it hard until Sally was forced to let go of her throat. After that, Sally was suddenly reeled in to Amy allowing the pink hedgehog to toss her across the bathroom floor hitting her body against a nearby wall.

"I see…" Sally removed her peep-toe stiletto heels before standing up. "Well then, pinky; what do you say we settle this once and for all?"

"Funny, you should ask…" Amy then removed her gold goddess heeled sandals and got into her fighting stance. "Because I've been waiting a long time to smash your skull in since the day you stole Sonic from me!"

"Ha; I like to see you try…if you can" Sally taunted as she got into her fighting stance as well. "Come at me, you little bitch!"

No more words were exchanged as the two females charged at each other in full speed to settle their score once and for all.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Now I was going to add more scenes to this chapter, but I didn't want it to be too long. Chapter 16 is already written out and ready to go…**

…**however…I'm going to wait until next weekend to upload it because I wanted to work more on the cat fight scene between Sally and Amy. Also, in case you guys have some ideas for how chapters 16 and 17 should be, I wanted to give you all a chance to tell me what you think via email.**

**Anyway, on the next chapter, the battle continues between Amy and Sally as they fight to decide which one was the stronger fighter and better woman for Sonic…but will it be enough to get our Mobian hero to open his eyes to see the truth about Sally's true intensions? Is Amy only trying to save Sonic from a bad relationship?**

**Or is she doing it because their a part of her that still have feelings for the mobian hero and didn't want to see him get hurt?**

**All lies and secret sex lives will be revealed in chapter 16. Until then, see you next time! :) **


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I know I was going to upload this at an earlier date, but finals were coming up at school plus term papers. On top of that, I had a lot going on that I needed some time to sort out, including having a fight with someone I had feelings for due to communication misunderstanding… well, more like lack of communication, but you get the idea.**

**This next chapter is dedicated for those who are currently in a relationship and suspect that their significant other is lying or being unfaithful towards them. If you ever find yourself in that very situation in your relationship, you have the right to find out what's going on as early as possible. Don't ever let anyone tell you what you can and can't do or how you should feel. Remember, it's YOUR heart and YOUR feelings that are on the line… and it is YOUR right to protect yourself from being hurt.**

**And for those who think they can get away with cheating on your loved ones, remember this: Karma is like a boomerang… what you throw out there, it will come right back at you in full circle.**

**Well, without further ado, here's chapter 16; enjoy.**

O-O-O-O-O

_In the 80/20 rule, you're only going to get 80% out of what you want in your relationship…no more, no less. Sadly, there are people out there that are still searching for that 20% missing out of their relationship unaware that they're leaving 80% behind for someone else to take. By the time they finally realize what they've done, they're either stuck with 20%, or in most cases, nothing at all. _

_Appreciate the relationship you have now… because some people out there who did wrong by their loved ones didn't realize how good they had it with them until after they left._

**Chapter 16**

"Come at me, bitch!"

Amy charged towards Sally to punch her again, but Sally swiftly moved aside while grabbing her by the wrist and slammed her on the floor. This caught Amy off guard for a minute, but she quickly recovered just in time to see Sally raising her foot attempting to stomp her in her face. Amy rolled out of the way and did a roundhouse kick knocking Sally on her behind. Amy then proceeded to jump on Sally and began punching the daylights out of her. Sally struggled to break free, but Amy was too quick for her.

Finally, Sally managed to kick Amy off, sending her flying across the bathroom and slamming against the wall leaving a shattered hole. Delirious and dazed, Sally got up while wiping the remaining blood off her nose and stumbled towards Amy who was struggling to get up.

"This is for breaking my nose twice, you crazy bitch!" Sally snarled at Amy as she began kicking her repeatedly in the stomach and face. Amy tried to get up, only to have Sally stomp on back pushing her back on the floor.

"You're worthless, Pinky…" Sally sneered as she kicked Amy again causing her to roll against one of the bathroom stalls. "Always have been; always will be" She walked towards Amy as the rose hedgehog used the stall door to help herself get up, only to have Sally grab her by her quills pulling the younger female up to her face level.

"Did you seriously think you actually had a chance with Sonic?" Sally laughed cruelly. "Did you actually believe that the reason why he's with you is because he loved you? Compared to me, you're only second best to him… you know nothing how to love and please a man"

"You're wrong…" Amy spoke up as she grabbed Sally's wrist again. "I may be young, I may be naïve, I may even be too innocent for him to be with me for real… but you ain't shit compared to me!"

Using Sally's arms as leverage, Amy kicked Sally in the face causing her to stumble backwards whilst letting go of her quills… but Amy wasn't finished yet. As soon as the she saw that the princess' guard was open, Amy rushed and uppercut the squirrel princess sending her flying upwards and slamming into the ceiling and back down.

O-O-O-O-O

"Oi, what's with all that ruckus over there?" Marine asked as she pointed towards the crowd surrounding the restrooms. Knuckles, Sonic, and the others stared at the direction the young raccoon was pointing. Sounds of punches, breaking glass, and shattering concrete are heard from the restrooms all the way to the lounge area.

"Looks like there's a fight going on in the women's restroom" Tails said as he and the others looked on to the crowd.

"Well I hope these bitches remember that they've signed a contract stating that they'll be owing me some money if any of my property gets damaged" Rouge retorted while receiving weird looks from the group. "What? It's standard club policy!"

As the group continues to listen to the fight from the lounge, Tails suddenly had a gut feeling on who may be fighting in the bathroom. "Hey Sonic, where's Sally?"

"She's in the restroom freshening up; why did you ask?"

"Didn't you say that Amy went to the restroom right after ditching you in the dance floor?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-"Suddenly, realization hit the cerulean hedgehog as the group now know who were the ones that are fighting in the bathroom.

"Come on, we better go break it up before they finish each other off" Shadow said as he, Rouge, Knuckles and Blaze got up to break up the fight in the restroom while the rest of them stayed behind. Tails noticed that there is one more person who should really go and help resolve this situation.

"You better go help them out, Sonic" Tails said as he nudges his older brother to get up from the lounge sofa. "This is also your problem since you're the main cause of this fight, so you need to go take care of it now before it gets out of hand"

Sonic was about to protest, but because of the cold looks he got from his crew, he simply nodded as he sped off towards the ladies room to settle the matter once and for all.

O-O-O-O-O

Loud screams were heard from outside the restroom as Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and Sonic all ran inside the bathroom just in time to see Amy trapping Sally in a tight headlock chocking the life out of the Knothole princess. Both of them suffered from bruises, bloody noses, messy hair, and tattered clothes.

"Sonic help… (cough) this bitch is CRAZY!" Sally cried as she continued scratching and pounding her fist on the female hedgehog's wrist to get her loose from the headlock. Sonic and Knuckles quickly ran over to break up the raging females so neither of them can cause any more damage to each other.

"BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!" Amy screamed as she struggled from Knuckles' restraint to rip the princess' arms apart.

"Amy, clam down; she's not worth it!" Knuckles tried his best to calm the raging pink hedgehog, but so far, no luck. Sonic, on the other hand, was trying not to get himself hurt in the process of restraining his girlfriend as well.

"Sal, chill out; it was just one dance between Amy and me, come on!"

"Grr, just give me 5 minutes with that boyfriend-stealing brat!" Sally growled as she tried to struggle out of her boyfriend's grip to rip the quills out of Amy's head, but Sonic was much too strong for her to do so.

"Alright; that's enough, both of you!" Shadow attempt to intervene between the two, but neither one of them paid any attention to the ebony hedgehog.

"YOU'RE THE BOYFRIEND STEALER, YOU DIRTY SLUT!" Amy screamed.

"YEAH, WELL, IT TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE, YOU DESPARATE LITTLE SKANK!"

"Sally, calm down; let me handle this, okay?" Sonic said.

"Then tell her to stay the hell away from you!" Sally demanded. "We don't need her to butt into **our** relationship!"

"Oh, you mean like the way you've **butted** into mine and **stole** Sonic from me?!" Amy screamed out as she continued to struggle out of Knuckles' grasp. But like Sonic, the echidna was also too strong for her to break free.

"Sally, please…this is an issue between Amy and I; let me deal with this" Sonic insisted. The Knothole princess was about to protest once more, but finally decided to back down allowing Sonic to finally settle the matter with his ex.

"So now you want to talk?" Amy crossed her arms while casting the cerulean hedgehog a cold glare.

"Amy, what the hell is your problem? Why are you doing this?"

"What are you talking about?! I was washing my hands and minding my own business until 'skankzilla' over there got all up into my face!"

"I just saw you chocking her, Amy! What were you trying to do, kill her?"

"Well maybe she wouldn't have gotten her ass beat had she stayed the fxxxk out of my way!" Amy retorted. "If you really didn't want anything happen to her, then you need to start learning how to keep your 'booty call' on a leash!"

Sonic sighed irritably as he now understood what this whole situation was really all about. "Alright, now you listen to me… and you better listen to me good because this is the last time I will say this to you: Sally is my girlfriend now, okay? Not you… Sally. Whatever it was that we had; it's **over**! You and I are **through**, do you understand that? We… are… TRHOUGH"

Amy's silence was enough to let the mobian hero know that his message was finally getting through to her. Blaze and Rouge felt sorry for Amy while Shadow was looking very disappointed at his blue look-alike. Sally, on the other hand, was shooting a victory smirk at her rival as she watched Sonic finally putting that "pink chick" in her place and loves every second of it. Sally made a mental note to properly thank Sonic for this later on.

"Why can't you just accept that?" the mobian hero continued on. "Why is it so hard for you to accept the fact that I **don't** love you anymore? What's it going to take for you to realize that I **don't** want to **be** with you anymore?"

"How about this: what is it going to **take** for you to realize that not only Sally **never** loved you the way I did, but she's also seeing other men behind your back?!" Sonic was taken aback by Amy's sudden outburst as she calmed herself before continuing. "Last week, Rouge took me and the girls to a nice Japanese restaurant after having my heart ripped in two, thanks to you; guess who was also there at the restaurant? Princess Sally Acorn… and guess what; she was with some random green hedgehog that night… and unless you've decided to dye you fur green for that night, I knew it couldn't have been you at that restaurant since you have blue fur"

Sonic was looking dumbfounded at Amy's confession. Sally, of course was looking rather nervous now that her secret relationship with Scourge has been exposed… but for her sake, Sally remained cool for she still has one more trick up her sleeve.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Amy questioned the blue hedgehog. "Well then, allow me to spell it out for you: I saw Sally Acorn; your sweet, precious, loyal girlfriend… _**CHEATING**_**… **on you with that very hedgehog! And from what I saw, it looked like it **wasn't** the first time she was screwing around with him, either"

"You're wrong" Sonic shook his head in denial. "Sally would never cheat on me..."

"You wanna bet?" Shadow intervened, only to have Sonic shooting the ebony hedgehog a nasty look.

"You stay out of this, Shadow!" Sonic scolded before turning his attention back to Amy.

"Alright, if you think that Sally is such a great girl to you, then ask her where she was last week" Amy questioned the speed demon as everyone's attention is now directed to the knothole princess who looked quite agitated by the situation.

"Oh, this is ridiculous! Sonic, I told you I was at a family get together back at the palace. Who are you going to believe; me or that little rug rat?!"

"What did you call me?!" Amy began advancing towards the chipmunk, only to have Knuckles pull her back calming her down. Just then, a brown grizzly bear who happens to be the club bouncer, entered into the bathroom.

"Miss Rouge, is everything alright? Someone told me that there was a fight going on inside this restroom"

"Yeah, everything's fine; we got this" Rouge said dismissing the bear. "Just make sure everything's settled down out there"

"Yes, ma'am" the bouncer replied before exiting.

"Look, Amy… I don't know what it is that you're trying to prove… but this jealousy bit has got to stop" Amy stared at Sonic in pure shocked when those words left his mouth.

"Exactly what the hell do I have to be jealous for?!" Amy exclaimed. "The only reason why you're with that girl in the first place is because she can give you sex anytime you want while I chose to wait until I was ready!"

"Yeah, well, I believe that you're just saying all this because you're **jealous** of my relationship with Sally!"

"Which is exactly why Sonic's with me and not with you" Sally added. "Unlike you, I know how to keep my man"

"Bitch, you need to stay out of this if you want to **keep** the rest of your **teeth**!" Amy pointed the Knothole princess who simply rolled her eyes in response.

"First of all, don't you **ever…EVER…** threaten my girlfriend again!" Sonic thundered at the fuming female. "Second of all, I know for a fact that your accusations about Sally are pure bullshit… because for all I know, you could very well mistake her for some random chick at that restaurant, just like how you've mistaken me for Shadow or Silver!"

_**Is this hedgehog for REAL?**_ Knuckles frowned as Sonic continued to chew Amy out in front of everyone in the restroom.

"And another thing, I would've thought that after all these years, you'd finally learn to grow out of your stupid, childish **obsession** over me… but obviously, you haven't!"

All the others were looking at Sonic with dumbfounded expressions: the Shadow just shook his head shamefully after witnessing his blue rival's behavior; Knuckles looked like he wanted to punch Sonic to kingdom-come while Rouge wanted to bitch slap the smirk off the princess' face, and Blaze who sadly stared at Amy, was at a loss of words.

"Sonic, are you hearing what you're saying right now?!" Rouge exclaimed.

"I can't even look at him…" Blaze muttered in disbelief as she turned her view away from Sonic. "Please tell me that this is some sick, tasteless, joke he's telling?"

Amy, on the other hand, looked as if a knife just stabbed her in the heart after hearing those harsh words from her former hero. It was one thing for him to cheat on her, then dump her for the woman he cheated with… but for him to have the audacity to bring up her past behavior as an excuse was the last straw! Amy can feel her tears brimming to the rim of her eyes threatening to fall… but it will be a long time in hell before she would allow Sonic and Sally see her cry.

"So that's it…is this the real reason why you dumped me for her?" Amy can feel a lump forming in her throat, but did her best to ignore it. "All this time you've cheated on me… after everything I've done for you. Are you telling me that all that heartbreak you put me through… was because you STILL thought of me as that same, 12 year old fan girl who worships the ground you ran on?" Amy's voice began to break as she questioned the cerulean hedgehog. "You couldn't even trust me enough to let me change my behavior so you can see me as I am? Really Sonic; is that the best excuse you've got?!"

"Call it whatever you want" Sonic responded coldly to the rose hedgehog. "It is what it is and there's nothing you can to do or say that's going to change it"

"I see…"Amy whispered bitterly as she pulled out her cellphone from her purse opening to the picture of Sally and Scourge at the restaurant. "You know…despite how you've broken my heart on many occasions, I was hoping that I would at least save you the drama by telling you about your girlfriend's true nature. But now, I see it was the wrong thing for me to do, so…" Amy deleted the photo before Sonic could have a chance to look at it. "Forget I even mentioned any of this to you… and for the record, you may be the fastest thing alive and a world renowned hero… but in my eyes, you're just another self-centered, egotistic asshole who wouldn't know love even if it hit him in the face"

Amy then turned to face the Knothole princess with hatred in her eyes. "As for you, Your Highness… I never thought that I would say this to you in a million years… but you can have Sonic. You guys can do whatever you want with each other now; I don't care anymore. As far as my concern goes, you two really deserve each other"

With that being said, Amy stormed out of the bathroom right before the tears that she held back finally fell from her face. Moments after Amy ran out of the bathroom, Knuckles is seen trying to follow suit, until Sonic stopped him.

"Leave her go, Knuckles; she'll be fine"

"Yeah well I'm going to go check on her anyway" Knuckles growled as he pushed the mobian hero out of the way. "Not that is any of your concern"

"Why? She's always like this whenever I'm with a girl, especially if it's Sally. Just leave her alone; she'll be fine by tomorrow like always"

Knuckles narrowed his eyes at the blue hedgehog in disbelief as he approached to the speed demon with a murderous glare on his face. "You don't get it, do you? Do you really expect her to bounce back to her normal, bubbly self after all that hell you put her through?"

"Hey, she knew what she got herself into when she started chasing me down like a rabid animal!" No sooner than those words left his mouth, Sonic found himself slammed against the same wall Sally was thrown in earlier by Amy. As he raised his spiked fist ready to deliver a well-deserved blow, Knuckles felt a hand blocking his punch. He then turned to his shoulders to see it was Blaze who blocked his punch.

"It's not worth it, Knuckles; remember?" Blaze pleaded the echidna. "Please don't do this"

Listening to the pyro cat's pleas, Knuckles simply growled as he dropped Sonic onto the floor while Sally rushed to his side making sure he's okay.

"I don't know what it was that Amy saw in you… but whatever it is; I'm glad it's over" Sonic scowled at the echidna as he began to make his way out of the restroom… but not before saying one last thing to the mobian hero. "Oh, and by the way; if you're planning on staying with Sally, I suggest you start keeping a strong surveillance on her from now on. From what I can tell, you're not the only one who's been sampling her goods, if you catch my drift?" Knuckles exited out of the bathroom to look for Amy. Everyone stared coldly at Sonic when Shadow spoke up.

"Wow, Faker… you really are an asshole" Shadow retorted. Blaze gave Sonic a disappointing stare, but said nothing as she and Shadow began walking out the restroom. "For your sake, Faker... I hope she is worth it!" After Shadow and Blaze went back into the lounge area, Rouge, Sonic, and Sally were the only ones left in the restroom.

"I think it's time for the both of you to leave" Rouge ordered quietly.

"Rouge, come on; don't be like that" Sonic protested, but was met with a pair of angry aquamarine eyes.

"Leave NOW, or I'll have security escort you both out!" Rouge demanded. "I won't ask again"

"Humph, fine by me" Sally snorted as she went to grab her shoes that was thrown across the bathroom from the fight earlier. "I know some classier places that are way better than this piece of shack you called a night club! Come on Sonic; we're leaving!"

Sonic sighed as he took one last look at Rouge before following suit. "Coming' Sal…" after they left, Rouge took a good look around the bathroom. Boy, what a mess it was! Mirrors were shattered with some blood stains, holes on the marble walls including the ceiling, debris on all over the floors, and a broken bathroom stall with the toilet water flooding all over the floor.

"Oh, man; this is going to cost a fortune trying to fix all this! Not to mention me explaining to some angry female customers why they'll have to use the men's room until their bathroom's fixed" Rouge sighed as she studied the mess in the bathroom.

"Oh well… it's a good thing I have that bitch's billing account number so she can pay off the repairs" Rouge shrugged as she left the restroom and put up an "OUT OF ORDER" sign on the door before rejoining the others at the bar area.

O-O-O-O-O

On the roof top of the club, Rouge had a private lounge area were her and Shadow would usually spend their intimate moments together. Well, Amy had decided to take refuge in Rouge's rooftop lounge area after her dispute with Sonic and Sally. One would assume Amy is on the couch crying her eyes out after what Sonic said to her... instead, the tears that formed in her eyes were tears of anger she now has for her former hero. At the same time, Amy wasn't really surprised at the outcome when she tried to tell him about Sally's secret rendezvous with Scourge.

Upon retrospect, the rose-colored hedgehog has no idea why she even bothered trying to save Sonic from heartbreak. If she wanted to, Amy could've let Sonic find out for himself about Sally and then laugh at his priceless expression when he finally gets a taste of his own medicine for once… and who would blame her? But Amy was too kind-hearted to do such a thing. Despite how he treated her, Amy believes that no one deserves to be cheated on… not even Sonic. But because he chose not to believe her, all Amy could do is to sit back and let nature take its' course. After all, what goes around comes around… and when Sonic finds out about Sally, there's no way he could ever accuse Amy for not warning him about her sooner.

As she sat on the couch recovering from the fight, Amy gazed at the full moon and stars reflecting her time on Angel Island with Knuckles. She couldn't help but reminisce they've spent on the island and how close they've gotten ever since discovering Sonic with Sally at his apartment. The best part was when they've shared a passionate kiss at the emerald altar. The warmth of his fur when he held her close, the way his hands felt when he caressed her body, and the way his lips felt when he kissed her lips and down her neck.

Amy was even more appreciative with Knuckles when he made sure she didn't feel like a third wheel around Sonic and Sally. Finally, when she and Knuckles danced, it was like their bodies were in sync with each other's movements. However, Amy could've sworn she saw that look of jealousy in the echidna's eyes when he saw her slow dancing with Sonic…

…just like the time 2 years ago when Sonic asked her to be his girlfriend.

That night when Sonic and Amy sealed the deal with a kiss in front of everyone, Amy then remembered seeing a sad-looking red echidna quickly walking out of the party at the corner of her eye. When she left to find Knuckles to see if he's alright, Shadow told Amy that he had already left for Angel Island for reasons unknown.

_Is that why Knuckles left Station Sq.? Did he leave because he saw me kissing Sonic? He left because he was in love with me all this time…_ Amy silently wept as she went back to the time her and Knuckles kissed on the floating island. _All this time… he was the one who really loved me all along! How could I have missed this? Oh, right… because I was too blinded by my own obsession with Sonic to notice who it was that really loved me._

"Are you okay?"

Amy quickly wiped her tears and she turned around to find Knuckles standing at the entrance to the rooftop lounge.

"Yeah I'm okay. Well… I will be okay, eventually" Amy sighed as Knuckles approached to the rose-colored hedgehog and sat down beside her on the couch. "I suppose you're here to tell me how I've overreact like a crazed, madwoman back at the ladies room?"

"Not really" Knuckles replied nonchalantly. "If you ask me, she needed that ass beating after the hell she put you through. Although, you looked like you were getting ready to kill her, so I had to stop you"

"Hmph, smart move…" Amy retorted darkly. "…Because that's exactly what I should've done in the first place"

"Now wait a minute, Amy. I know you upset and all, but I don't ever want you to think like that again, okay? We got enough of that from Shadow! Besides, you and I both know it won't be worth it in the long run"

"Yeah, I know…" Amy sighed shamefully. "It's just she pissed me off so much! On top of that, Sonic showed absolutely no remorse for what he did. Plus, he made it look like it was my fault that he decided to stray away from me. I mean, first he's mad that I wouldn't give him 'any 'and went to go 'get some' elsewhere, and now he thinks I'm too young for him?"

"No… no, no, no, no…" Knuckles disagreed. "First of all, Cream and Marine are too young for Sonic; you two are only 3 years apart. Secondly, I don't know what the hell he's complaining about because he hasn't done anything to earn you 'flower'! As far as I'm concern, Sonic can just take his lame-ass excuses and stick it to where the sun won't shine"

Amy nodded in agreement as Knuckles handed over her golden goddess heals to the female hedgehog. "By the way, you left your shoes in the bathroom when you ran off. I don't understand how you women can fight in these heals without breaking your ankles?"

"It takes time and patience breaking these bad boys in, plus lots of practice" Amy giggled as she slip her goddess heals back on tying the strings around her legs. "Sorry for the way I spoke, earlier… it's just this whole fight really had me over the edge"

"It's cool… if it was me, I would've felt the same way as well" Knuckles said he and Amy viewed the city lights of Station Square. "But you know… what happened just now between you and Sonic… the things he said to you pretty much shows that he never cared for you at all. If that's the case, then it's time for you to move on to someone who does care for you. But before you can do that, you have to first focus on yourself right now"

"You're right… but the question is where do I begin from here?"

"Well for starters…" Knuckles began. "You can come back downstairs with me so we can rejoin the party"

Amy thought for a moment before replying. "Nah… after the show I put on back at the bathroom, I think it's best that I stay up here for a while. You can go if you want"

"What, and leave you here all by yourself; forget it!" Knuckles chuckled.

"You might get bored sitting here with me, you know"

"Not if I'm spending some time with you out here on this rooftop" Knuckles replied slyly as he shifted closer to Amy.

"There are lots of good-looking girls downstairs tonight. Wouldn't you rather chill out with them instead?"

"Right now; the only girl I want to chill out with is you"

"You're just trying to be nice…" Amy sighed as she turned her view from the crimson guardian, only to have him to gently place his hand on her chin redirecting her view back to him.

"Wrong, Amy… I'm saying this because I care about you" Knuckles confessed to the female hedgehog. "…I always have"

"Knuckles, I… about what happened back on Angel Island… there's something I have to tell you…" But before Amy could finish her sentence, Knuckles sighed as he pulled away from Amy… much to her dismay, of course.

"It's okay, Amy; I know what you're going to say—"

"Then let me finish" Amy firmly requested as she gently touched the echidna's cheek making him face her. "The thing is…even though I was still having feelings for Sonic, there was a part of me that… actually wanted you to kiss me"

The echidna's eyes widen in shock! Amy wanted him to kiss her! If that is the case, then that could only mean one thing… but Knuckles had to be sure first before he could make any more assumptions.

"Did you… did you regret the kiss? I mean I can understand if you do and—"Knuckles was silenced when Amy placed her index finger on his lips.

"To be honest… I still feel somewhat guilty for dragging you into my problems with Sonic and then kissing you behind his back on top of that…" Amy then removed her finger from the echidna's lips and placed her hand on his chin so he was facing her. "But… this entire time, you were always there for me when I need someone the most. Whenever Sonic treated me like a helpless little girl, you treated me like I was a part of the team. Whenever Sonic would ridicule my abilities as a Freedom Fighter, you stood up for me and gave me a chance to prove myself worthy to our team. Even when I was still chasing Sonic for his affect just to get shot down every time, you were always there to pick up the pieces… and the time we've spent on your floating island since founding out about Sonic and Sally… you've shown me that I was so much more than what Sonic sees in me"

Knuckles' eyes lit up in hope while Amy smiled at the crimson guardian lovingly as she continued her speech. "I guess what I'm really trying to say is… no, Knuckles… I do not regret the kiss at all… and I'm not saying that just because Sonic and I are through; but because it's the truth"

Knuckles noticed that Amy's eyes were beginning to fill up with tears again, so he scooted closer to her to embrace her. "Don't cry Amy… Sonic is not worth your tears, remember?"

"I'm not crying about Sonic anymore" Amy said as the guardian strokes her shoulders in a soothing manner. "It hurt; didn't it, Knuckles?"

"I don't know what you mean, Amy"

"Seeing me with Sonic at Rouge's birthday party 2 years ago… you were heartbroken that night when you saw me kissing Sonic, weren't you? You didn't leave because of your duties as guardian of the Master Emerald… you left because of me, didn't you?"

Knuckles was utterly speechless when he learn that his secret love for Amy has been discovered. "H-how did you… who told—"

"No one told me, Knux; I kinda figured it out on my own" Amy replied cutting Knuckles off. "But the thing is, I'm not ready to say 'I love you' yet… especially after what happened. But if it's alright with you, I would like to take things slow for now. I mean I just got out of a relationship and everything"

Knuckles smiled as he pulled her into a warm embrace. "I understand… the last thing I want to do is to make you do something you're not comfortable with"

"I know you won't… that's what I like about you" Amy leaned in and kissed Knuckles softly on the lips. Knuckles brought Amy to his lap as he returned the kiss with softly, yet, passionately. Their kisses began to deepen further with Knuckles sliding his free hand down her spine and up her sides causing Amy to shudder with pleasure. When things started to heat up between the two, they failed to notice Shadow standing at the doorway of the staircase who couldn't help but smile at their budding romance. Shadow cleared his throat causing them to quickly pull apart.

"Am I interrupting anything?" The ebony hedgehog smirked as Knuckles cast him a No-Shit-Sherlock look while Amy shyly looked away. "Are you alright, Amy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now; thanks"

"I can see that" Shadow chuckled while looking at Knuckles who growled in response. "So are you guys coming downstairs or what?"

Amy sighed nervously. "Well, after what happened in the bathroom, I'm not-"

"If it makes you feel any better, Rouge kicked Sonic and Sally out of the club. Sonic won't be able to come back until he gives a damn good apology. As for Sally; she won't be able to come back… ever again"

"Well I wanted to come downstairs and join the party" Knuckles shrugged. "But I think I'll just chill out on the roof with Amy, if that's cool with her?"

Amy thought for a moment before responding. "Actually, I think we should head back downstairs to join the party. I would seriously feel like a party pooper if I'm not there for Silver and Blaze's goodbye-party"

Amy got up from the couch and followed Shadow to the entrance downstairs to the club area. She looks back at Knuckles who looks rather disappointed that their special moment ended quickly. "Are you coming, Knuckles?"

"Yeah, I'm coming" Knuckles smiled as he got up and took Amy's hand as they headed downstairs back to the party.

O-O-O-O-O

_When you take someone very important to you for granted,_

_It will only be a matter of time before you'll start appreciating that person more… after they left you_

A month had passed since the incident at Club Rouge. Sonic was speeding off to Sally place as usual. Since ending things between him and Amy, Sonic has never been happier than he was when he first reunited with his first love, Sally. Little does he know, Sonic's life is about to change forever the minute he set foot into the apartment building.

When he arrived at Sally's penthouse suite, the first thing Sonic noticed was Sally's double doors being slightly open. Fearing that something may have happened to her, Sonic busted inside the home looking for Sally. Just then, Sonic heard moaning sounds coming from the bedroom.

_If a man has cheated on his woman to be with you, _

_Then, there's no guarantee that he won't do the same thing to you._

"Sally, hold on; I'm coming" Sonic panicked as he zoomed to the bedroom fearing that the princess maybe in pain. But when he got inside the bedroom, it was then Sonic finally understood the sting of karma when he saw Sally… his first love and the woman he gave Amy up for… in a doggy style position with non-other that his green doppelganger, Scourge the Hedgehog.

_Karma is like a boomerang… whatever you throw out there,_

_It will come right back at you tenfold._

_In short, what goes around comes around!_

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Wow, Karma's a bitch, am I right, folks?**

**Coming up next, is chapter 17 where we reach into the mind of Sonic's point of view based on the two women in his life. The only thing I can say for the next chapter is that Sonic will finally understand the pain he put Amy through… **

**But now the question is does Sonic want to go back to Amy… or will he try to look passed Sally's infidelity and work things out with her? Stay tune next time for chapter 17! :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. Now that my classes are over for the summer, I should have some time to outline my next few chapters… though, I'm still deciding on how the story will end.**

**Anyway, this next chapter is going to be a short one because it is based on Sonic's point of view since the confrontation at Club Rouge and learning about Sally's infidelity. It will also discuss the relationship between him and Amy Rose and if it was worth it ending things with her just to be with his first love.**

**Let's find out what happens next on Chapter 17!**

O-o-O-o-O

_Karma is like a boomerang… whatever you throw out there,_

_It will come right back at you tenfold._

_In short, what goes around comes around!_

O-o-O-o-O

Chapter 17

Across the sandy beaches of Emerald Coast, Sonic is sitting by the rocks near the ocean. Normally this hedgehog would avoid any contact with water at all cost. But after what he saw tonight, the ocean is now the least of his worries.

_**How could she… how could she do this to me after everything I've sacrificed for her!?**_ Moments ago, Sonic witnessed something that not only tore his heart in a million pieces… but it also made him realize the true concept of karma.

_**(FLASH BACK TO MOMENTS EARLIER)**_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"_

When Sonic busted to Sally's room thinking that she may be in pain, he found her naked in bed with non-other than Scourge the Hedgehog of Anti-Mobius.

"Hey Sonic, buddy; good to see you again" The green hedgehog grinned evilly at mobian hero. "Just stick around for a bit; I'll be done with Sally in a minute"

No sooner than he said these words, Scourge found himself pulled out of Sally by force and thrown against the wall mirror. Sally begged Sonic to stop, but Sonic was in no mood to heed the princess' pleas as he rushed over and hoisted his green twin up against the wall by the throat.

"WHAT THE FxxK ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Sonic bellowed at the toxic green hedgehog.

"Well I thought I come by to visit my good friend, Sally" Scourge replied as he was checking out Sally's nude figure. "… and I gotta say, she sure hasn't changed a bit since I left; heh-heh!"

Sonic growled as he raised his fist to make contact with Scourge's face, but Scourge grabbed his fist and twisted his wrist. Sonic screamed in pain, but quickly retaliated by giving the toxic green hedgehog a swift punch in the gut. Scourge wheezed out in pain as he released Sonic's wrist, but recovered as he quickly gave Sonic an uppercut sending him flying and crashing into Sally's vanity mirror.

While the male hedgehogs went at it with each other, Sally quickly threw a black silk robe on her to cover her nudity before attempting to separate Sonic and Scourge from killing each other.

"Guys, please, stop fighting! Stop it right now! You're destroying my furniture!"

Upon hearing Sally's words, Sonic immediately released Scourge after punching the daylights out of him and approached to the princess with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Oh, you mean like the way you single-handedly destroyed our relationship… and with SCOURGE; of all Mobians!?"

"Hey, it's not my fault the princess wants a hedgehog who's 'packed' and ready for action" Scourge intervened only to receive a murderous glare from the navy blue hedgehog… naturally, that didn't faze the anti-mobian one bit.

"Look, you better get the hell out of here before I'll smash your skull in!" Sonic bellowed as he threw Scourge's clothes at his face

"I like to see you try, ass-wipe!" Scourge challenged the mobian hero while cracking his knuckles as the two hedgehogs were ready to go for round two. However, Sally managed to intervene between the two dueling hedgehogs right before any more damage is caused.

"That's enough; both of you!" Sally shouted whilst hold both the hedgehogs back from killing each other. The princess then turned to Scourge who slowly backed away from the cerulean hedgehog while putting his jeans and sneakers back on.

"Scourge… look, Sonic and I need to talk alone, okay? So can you please…"

"Say no more, Your Highness" Scourge nodded as he picked up his jacket while making his way to the door. "But ah… if you ever change your mind about blueberry boy here, give me a call" Scourge then turned to the raging speed demon. "So long, Speedy; It's been tense!"

Sonic growled as Scourge laughed while exiting out of the penthouse leaving Sonic and Sally alone to talk.

"Alright, Sonic… I know your mad and all, but-"

"Mad? Oh, Sally… the word 'mad' is quite an understatement, don't cha think?" Sonic rudely interrupted the Knothole princess.

"I'm sorry, Sonic; it was a mistake!" Sally cried. "I didn't mean for this to happen"

"Sorry… you're sorry?! Is that all you have to say?!" Sonic laughed bitterly in disbelief. "What; you mean to tell me that you suddenly went 'colorblind' and mistook me for Scourge because you can't tell the difference between a green hedgehog and a blue hedgehog?!"

Sally was too speechless to say anything back as Sonic continued his rant. "So tell me, princess; how many times did this 'mistake' happened between you two?" The chipmunk gave no reply. "Well, Sally; I'm waiting! How… long… has… **this**… been going on between you and Scourge?!"

Sally sighed as she finally gave her response. "Around the time when your ex left town for three months"

"So… the entire time you were nagging me about wanting me to dump Amy for you, you were screwing around with Scourge? Is that what you're telling me?" Sonic questioned the Knothole princess. "After everything I sacrificed for you, even willing to give up my freedom AND my girlfriend for you? Are you telling me that it wasn't good enough for you?"

"Look, I said I was sorry, okay?!" Sally blurted out. "But every time you promised you'd leave Amy for me, you kept putting it off over and over again for a whole year! I asked you if you're still in love with her; you said no… and yet you were still with her for a whole year while **we** were still together!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up, time out!" Sonic interrupted. "Don't even **think** about twisting this story up and making it my fault! YOU cheated on me while we were supposed to be together! YOU violated my trust for you when you lied to me about seeing your family members when you're really out with him! What's worst was that this isn't the first time you've broken my heart! Remember Monkey Khan or Geoffrey St. John? I'm guessing that the reason why you feel you had to stray away is because I can't seem to satisfy you in bed! Am I right or am I wrong?"

Sally laughed bitterly as she shook her head before saying her piece. "You think you're the only one on Mobius who has their heart broken here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" Sally echoed. "Do the names Mina Mongoose and Fiona Fox ring a bell!?"

"Well what about them? What do they have anything to do with it?" Sonic asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked, Sonic the Hedgehog" Sally began. "Since you want to talk about me being the 'evil, conniving cheater' here, let's talk about you and Fiona messing around in the woods back in Knothole RIGHT AFTER we broke up before she dumped you for Scourge. Plus, she nearly trashed your friendship with Tails when she dumped him for you. Not only that, I also saw you and Mina making out in the bush by the ring pool while we were STILL trying to reconcile with each other"

"Hey, she came onto me first!" Sonic protested. "Furthermore, you and I weren't together at that time when I was with these women, so it's fair game! Look, I'm not going to stand there and waste my time explaining my past relationships with you when we're talking about you cheating on me with Scourge, so stop trying to change the subject!"

Sonic then turn around and walked out of the bedroom and out of the penthouse suite to the elevators, only to have Sally pull him back by the arm.

"Sonic, please; don't do this" Sally protested. "Look, let's come on back inside so we can talk about this"

Sonic sucked his teeth as he shook his arm out of Sally's grasp and turned to face her once more. "I just got one question for you: do you love me?"

"Of course I do! I love you more than anything!" Sally was baffled that Sonic would even ask her this question even though she's in the wrong… however; Sonic wasn't through with her yet.

"Do you?" Sonic retorted. "Or do you love me because of what I can do for you?"

This question actually had the princess too stun to answer straight away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about"

"Okay, let me rephrase this question for you: Do you love me for who I am… or do you love me because of what I can do for you and your people? Do you need me for me… or do you just need somebody to rule the kingdom with you? For instance: if I wasn't this 'world renowned hero', don't have the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, and is an 'Average Joe' just like everybody else, would you have still loved me then?"

After a minute of not hearing Sally's response, Sonic just sighed while shaking his head. "That's what I thought… you haven't changed at all since I left Knothole. Goodbye Sally"

"Sonic, wait…" Sally tried to persuade Sonic to stay a little longer, only to have Sonic exit out of the apartment towards the elevators. "Sonic, I do love you"

"Save it, Your Highness!" Sonic scoffed as he pushed the elevator call button. "What you did was more than just a mistake; it was a choice! If you really had loved me from the start, you would've stayed with me, and not go screwing around with every Tom, Dick, and Harry out there on this damn planet! As a matter of fact, if you truly loved me… you would've just let me be happy with my relationship with Amy… because unlike you, she would never, **ever** betray me the way you did! But once again, you decided to be a selfish bitch by breaking me and Amy up so you can have another chance to break my heart again"

Sally's eyes narrowed as the elevator door opened and Sonic walked in. But before the doors closed, Sally pried the doors open so she can say some last few words to the distraught hedgehog.

"Sally… let go of the elevator door" Sonic quietly demanded, but the princess refused.

"Not until you hear what I have to say" Sally commanded as she began her piece. "First of all, you told me that you were never happy with that little brat! She has been trying to ruin our relationship for years and finally succeeded. You say that I'm a selfish bitch for breaking you and Pinky up, right? Well, here's little fact that you overlooked, Big Blue: you had a **choice** between her and myself… and as I recall correctly, I don't remember putting a gun to your head when you **chose** to leave that pink rat for me. Cheating on you was the worst thing I could ever do to you; that, I'll admit… but what makes you think that what I did to you was any worse than what you did to her?"

For once, Sonic was far too stunned to say anything back right away, for he knew the Knothole princess was telling the truth about his behavior towards Amy. But of course, Sonic's pride was too big for his own good… but little does he know that all that was about to change.

"First off, that 'pink rat' you're referring to have a name: it's Amy Rose. Second of all, since when do you care about her feelings, especially when you went out of your way to make her life as miserable as possible?"

"Hey, I just don't want you go accusing me for something you're guilty of doing as well" Sally raised her hand in defense. "Besides, it was you who did a pretty good job setting that little girl straight last month at the club"

Finally, Sonic couldn't take it anymore. "Take your hand off of that elevator door… **now**"

"Sonic, you can't let something like this stand between us in our relationship" Sally tried to coax the cerulean hedgehog into staying with her… but alas, her efforts were proven to be futile when Sonic gave one last glare at the Knothole princess.

"Right now, **you're** standing in the **way** between me and the elevator doors; now **move**!"

Reluctantly, Sally finally let go of the door as Sonic pushed the button to the lobby and watched as the doors closed sealing off of their relationship for good. Sally slammed her fist against the elevator door as she slid down to the floor and wept. For the first time, Sally finally understood that her actions that not only drove Sonic away from her before he left Knothole village, but the drama she caused that contributed to the end of Sonic and Amy's relationship. It was those same actions that reminded Sonic why he and Sally broke up in the first place. What good was getting Sonic to come back to Sally if she couldn't learn to be faithful to him or let him live his life? What good was getting respect from anyone on Mobius when she couldn't even learn to respect herself?

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

O-O-O-O-O

Sonic cried his eyes out as events from the club to what went on in Sally's penthouse played in his mind. But what made him feel even worst were the events that played all the way back to when Sonic and Amy first met, up until their first date to how their relationship ended.

_Is this how Amy felt when I cheated on her? Is this the kind of pain I put her through?_ Sonic began to remember how many times he'd often leave her in the dust when she first proclaimed her love to him, to the time when they were finally dating just to have him lied to her, stood her up on dates, and ultimately cheated on her with random chicks and ex-lovers including Sally Acorn… hell, he actually went to Amy's apartment the day she returned to Station Sq. just to tell her he was leaving her for Sally! Why, he even brought Sally along just to prove his point!

But the worst part of this situation was the fight he had with Amy last month at Club Rouge. Despite that Amy was furious at him for dumping her for the very woman he cheated on her with, she tried to warn Sonic that Sally was no good and is only toying with his emotions, just like how she did back in Knothole. Unfortunately, Sonic's way of showing his gratitude to Amy was accusing her of trying to break him and Sally up because of her jealousy to his current relationship with Sally. On top of that, Sonic even accused Amy of still not letting go of her childish, fan girl obsession with him which was enough to finally send poor Amy over the edge.

After the confrontation, Sonic knew for a fact that he really messed things up between him and Amy when she didn't even bother to hit him with her Piko Hammer… and even if she did hit him with her hammer, who would blame her? He would've deserved that, just like how he deserved to be thrown out of the club by Rouge for humiliating Amy in front of everyone, just like how he deserve Amy cursing him out after finding out about him and Sally…

… and just like how he deserved to be cheated on by Sally the same way he cheated on Amy.

Amy had always showed her support, dedication, and love to Sonic, even though she may have come on a bit too strong about it in the beginning. Why, even while he was dating Sally back in Knothole, Amy still cared and supported him as a friend. Over the years, Amy has managed to tone that down a bit, as well as learning how to defend herself without the use of her hammer… and yet, Sonic has shown very little attention to these qualities for he still viewed her as the same 12-yr-old fan girl who finally won his heart. Over these past 6 years, Amy has grown from a needy, little fan-girl into an independent, young adult who's learning how to live her own life and fight her own battles. Of course, Sonic wouldn't have known about that since he was too busy to make any time for Amy when Sally came into town a year ago.

Feeling tired of sitting down in the same place, Sonic finally got up from his spot and speed off from the beach into the city. Normally, a few simple laps around the city would help clear his mind… but now even if he ran around the world in 60 seconds flat, nothing would help Sonic forget what happened back at Sally's place… nor will it help him forget how he treated Amy before they broke up.

As he continued speeding down the quiet streets of Station Sq., Sonic came at a screeching halt when he stopped in front of a familiar building. It was that same building where a certain someone resides in… someone whom he had not seen since that incident at Club Rouge…

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_Sally is my girlfriend, now! Not you; Sally… what's it going to take for you to realize that I don't love you anymore? __**What's it going to take for you to realize that Sally never loved you the way I DID?!**_

_You're just jealous of my relationship with Sally!_ _**What the hell do I have to be jealous for; she's a fucking slut!**_

…_I thought you had gotten over your obsession with me, but obviously you haven't__**… …I thought that I would at least save you the heart break, but now I see it was the wrong thing to do…**_

…_Call it whatever you want… it is what it is and there's nothing you can do or say that's going to change that. __** …You two can do whatever you want; I don't care anymore. As far as my concern goes, you two really deserve each other!**_

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

More tears fell out of the hedgehog's emerald eyes as he remembered the painful last words he said to her before they broke up for good.

_Amy… I am so sorry… for everything… for the way I treated you, for the way how I put everything else before us… for cheating on you with Sally and then choosing her over you on top of that. Even when we were broken up, you were STILL looking out for me when you found out about Sally and Scourge. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you when you told me that Sally's cheating on me… and I'll bet that picture you deleted off your phone was proof that Sally was unfaithful. I can't believe I even accused you of trying to break me and Sally up for your benefits and used your past behavior as an excuse! You have every right to hate me and never speak to me again… but I just hope that one day, you'll forgive me. I want things to go back to the way it was between us... if there was a way I can go back in time and change my behavior before it gets worse, I'd do it in a heartbeat… as long as I can get to see that beautiful smile of yours one day._

TO BE CONTINUED…

**I actually had a bit of a tough time with this chapter concerning the confrontation scene with Sonic and Sally… but after a series or reediting and reviewing, I think I might've pulled through… but I'll let you be the judge of that.**

**For those of you who are wondering about the dialog in the flash back section, it is actually describing the fight between Sonic and Amy with the bold sentences being Amy's responses to Sonic's harsh words about their relationship (or lack of). **

**So there you have it! Now that's Sonic's finally understood the concept of karma, I wonder how things will be for him now that Sally's proven to be unworthy of his love? What about Amy Rose; what will the future holds for the two of them now that Sonic can finally see who it was that really loved him? Will there be room for reconciliation for Sonic and Amy… or is it too little, too late?**

**Find out next time on chapter 18! See you soon :)**


End file.
